Adolescencia
by Fumino-chan-SS
Summary: - Sasuke, el corazón me late muy rápido, ¿es normal?.- - Cuando se está enamorado, si.- Le respondió el azabache. - A ti también te late muy fuerte el corazón.- Sakura sonrió de una manera muy dulce, tocando con una de sus manos el lado donde se encontraba el corazón de Sasuke. AU. TERMINADO
1. Corazón de leyenda

**_"ADOLESCENCIA"_  
**

**Capitulo 1:**** Corazón de leyenda.**

**{POV Sakura}**

¿Alguna vez oísteis hablar de los corazones de leyenda?, un corazón de leyenda es aquel que muy pocas personas tienen, aquellas que no intentan hacer daño a nadie, aquellas que confían mucho en las personas, aquellas que prefieren la felicidad de los demás a costa de la suya propia, aquellas que por mucho que sufran siguen amando con cada pedacito de su corazón...lo único malo que tienen esas personas es que no consiguen ser felices si no son duras o fuertes, aquellas personas intentan reprimir sus sentimientos y se dejan influenciar por los demás. ¿Conociste a alguna persona con corazón de leyenda?, Yo si está es mi historia, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.

Hoy es el primer día de clase en el instituto Konoha, tengo 16 años voy a empezar cuarto curso de secundaria, mi personalidad puede decirse que es un tanto "especial" no me considero mala persona al contrario no me gusta ver a la gente sufrir, mi apariencia todos dicen que soy linda, mis ojos son verde jade mi cabello es largo y rosa; si ya se un color extraño pero es natural. Tampoco soy muy alta y mi cuerpo es normal, mis medidas son 85 60 90 mido 1,61 de altura.

Sobre mi familia soy la menor de tres hermanos:

Ryo Haruno: 25 años de edad, trabaja en la discoteca "Konomusic", una de las más famosas de la ciudad, el es uno de los dueños y actualmente está soltero. El es alto y tiene el cabello marrón y ojos verdes. Vive en un piso con sus amigos en unos apartamentos de la ciudad, aveces voy a visitarlo el es uno de los mejores amigos de Itachi Uchiha.

Kyo Haruno: 23 años de edad, trabaja en la cafetería "Comunity" junto a su novia Anko Mitarashi, el padre de ella es el dueño de la cafetería, a menudo voy con mis amigas allí. El es alto y su cabello es negro y sus ojos son marrones. Vive junto a su novia y su hija Akane en una casa justo al lado de la cafetería.

El resto de mi familia son mis padres y mi perro:

Souta Haruno: 49 años de edad, trabaja en una empresa junto al padre de una de mis mejores amigas; Hiashi Hyuga padre de Hinata Hyuga, en la empresa se dedican a la elaboración de envases para los productos envasados, a pesar que mis hermanos sean altos él no lo es, su cabello es negro y sus ojos también. vive en casa junto conmigo y mi madre.

Saori Haruno: 48 años de edad, es ama de casa su cabello es rosa y sus ojos color jade, se podría decir que soy una misma imagen de ella de niña.

Pakkum: El perro de la familia lo tenemos desde hace 8 años, cuando era un cachorro siempre mordía mis zapatillas pero ese perro es una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida.

Y no se que más comentarles sobre mi vida, Ah si...estoy pillada de Sasuke Uchiha desde los 12 años.

-_** Hija, ¿estás lista?.-**_ Preguntó mi madre sacandomé de mis pensamientos.

- _**Si mamá ya bajo.**_- Respondí mientras me colocaba mi uniforme escolar y en la radio sonaba mi canción favorita. [_Guille el invencible: Pa´que de mi te enamores._]

Bajé las escaleras mientras tarareaba el estribillo de la canción, llegué a la cocina, allí estaba mi padre leyendo el periódico de las mañanas sentado en la mesa, mientras mi madre servía el desayuno.

- _**Mmm.**_- Mi lengua recorrió mi labio superior.- _**Tiene buena pinta eso.**_- Me senté en la silla y comencé a devorar mi desayuno.

- _**Hija recuerda después de clase tienes que pasar por el apartamento de tu hermano Ryo**_.- Me recordó mi madre.

-_** Lo sé mamá, no me olvidé.**_- ¿Como iba a olvidarme? si Itachi Uchiha el hermano de mi amor platónico vivía en la misma casa que mi hermano mayor.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y yo me levanté cogiendo mi cartera dando un beso a cada uno de mis padres.

- _**Hasta luego.**_- Me despedí abriendo la puerta y saludé a mi mejor amiga; Ino Yamanaka sin duda era más alta, más rubia y más linda que yo.

-_** Hola Sakura, ¿Nos vamos?.**_- Me sonrió como siempre, yo asentí y fuimos caminando hacía el instituto.

Ella me hablaba de las cosas que le habían pasado durante las vacaciones, pero yo ni la escuchaba, en mi mente solo resonaba el nombre de "Sasuke" ¿Habrá cambiado mucho en estos tres meses?, espero que este año me toque en la misma clase que él, un suspiro salió de mi boca e Ino pareció enfadarse un poco.

- _**¿Me estás escuchando Sakura?.**_- Me preguntó poniéndose frente a mi, yo la miré con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-_** Lo siento iba metida en mis pensamientos.**_- Admití era mejor no engañar a Ino su venganza podría ser muy cruel.

- _**Bueno aprovecharé ahora que me escuchas, ¿recuerdas a Sai?**_.- Me preguntó sonrojada, yo asentí ¿como no iba a acordarme de él? otro de los hermanos de Sasuke, pero Sai era un año mayor que él.-_** Púes verás estas vacaciones me lo encontré, fuimos a la cafetería de tu hermano y nos tomemos una par de cocacolas.**_- Yo entendí perfectamente a lo que se refería Ino.

- _**Espera, espera.**_- La detuve mirándola extrañada.- _**¿Me estás intentando decir que te gusta Sai?.-**_ Le pregunté sin tapujos.

- _**Que bien me conoces amiga.**_- Ino me sonrió y me abrazó.

-_** ¡Chicas cuidado!.**_- Nos informó una voz pero Ino no me soltaba, giré mi cabeza a aquella voz, era Naruto el mejor amigo de Sasuke, también el mio. Naruto frenó bruscamente su bicicleta que estuvo a punto de chocar con nosotras.

- _**¡Ten más cuidado, idiota!.**_- Le regañó Ino dándole un golpe en la cabeza al pobre Naruto.

- _**Ino, no te pases Naruto nos avisó eramos nosotras las que estábamos enmedio de la carretera.**_- Le informé a mi amiga la cual me miraba molesta.

- _**Lo que sea, venga vamos o llegaremos tarde.-**_ Allí estaba de nuevo el maldito orgullo de mi amiga rubia, ella tenía que llevar la razón siempre; si decía que llovía aunque hiciera sol, si no llovía era capaz de ir al hombre del tiempo para que lo cambiase.

Naruto me miró y sonreímos viendo como Ino caminaba molesta por haberlo defendido. Llegamos al instituto los tres, las listas donde estaban las clases estaban repletas de gente.

- _**Naruto, meteté ahí y busca las clases mía y de Sakura.**_- Le ordenó Ino, Naruto la miró con cara de aburrido y yo le sonreí con pena.

- _**¿Porque tengo que ir yo a buscar las clases?.**_- Preguntó molesto mi amigo rubio, grave error Ino se puso furiosa.

- _**¡Porque yo te lo ordeno!.-**_ Le gritó delante de todos, mi cara se puso roja completamente miles de ojos nos miraban atónitos a los tres.

- _**Ino..creo que deberías calmarte.-**_ Le supliqué sosteniendo su brazo.

-_** ¡¿Que miráis vosotros?**_.- Ino volvió a gritar y yo me volví a sentir avergonzada, todos se dieron la vuelta con temor a Ino.

-_** Perfecto, este año los hemos empezado bien gracias a Ino, ¿Verdad Sakura?.**_- Me preguntó burlón Naruto.

-_** Si, bueno Ino será mejor que yo me acerqué a ver las clases.**_- Les sugerí antes de que hubiera otro grito de Ino.

- _**Espera voy contigo Sakura.**_- Me informó Naruto viniendo detrás de mi.

- _**Arg, menudo par..**_- Se lamentó Ino, pero aquello llegó a mis oídos.

Naruto y yo nos metimos enmedio de toda esa gente, pude localizar mi clase y la de Ino, cuando lo hice busqué a Naruto entre la multitud, lo encontré y salimos de entre la gente caminando hasta Ino.

- _**¿Y bien? ¿estamos en la misma case?.**_- Nos preguntó Ino.

- _**Tu y yo estamos en 4ºD.-** _Le respondí a mi amiga.- _**¿Y tu Naruto?.**_

- _**Yo también, ¿No es genial?**_.- Mi amigo me abrazó con alegría.-_** Ino vamos unéte al abrazo.**_- La invitó Naruto, Ino giró su cabeza molesta rechazando la invitación.

_**- Eres mala Ino**_.- Le dije dejando escapar un par de sonrisas.

- _**Vamos a clase.**_- Nos ordenó enfadada, Naruto y yo la seguimos hasta la clase.

Ino abrió la puerta de la clase y allí estaban nuestros otros compañeros, por suerte yo los conocía a todos; Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, Chouji, Temari, Tenten, Kankurō, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Sai y como no, Sasuke. Mi sonrisa se hizo enorme allí estaba él sentado sobre su pupitre hablando con Neji y Shikamaru. Me hubiese gustado ir directamente hacía él y abarazarlo pero mis amigas me reclamaban.

- _**Sakura, Ino.**_- Nos llamó Hinata desde su pupitre el cual las demás chicas se situaban alrededor de este.

- **_Hinata, me alegra verte ¿Como te fue en Suiza? ¿pasaste bien las vacaciones?._**- Le pregunté a Hinata emocionada.

-_** Si, lo pasé muy bien además te traje un regalo.**_- Hinata sacó una paquete de su mochila.- _**Aquí tienes.-**_

Yo le acepté el regalo lo abrí cuidadosamente ante los ojos de las demás chicas, mis ojos se abrieron mucho era un pulsera plateada con mi nombre grabado y también el de Hinata.

- _**Gracias Hinata, es muy bonito.**_- La abracé muy fuerte aquella pulsera me encantó.

- _**Me alegro que te haya gustado.**_- Me sonrió dulcemente.-**_ Esta noche voy a hacer un fiesta en mi piscina estáis todas invitadas también irán los chicos.-_**

¿Una fiesta? las fiestas de Hinata eran geniales si no fuera porque al día siguiente nadie recuerda lo que ha pasado, todos terminaban borrachos y hasta el culo de droga. Pero ¿como me iba a perder una fiesta de mi amiga?.

-_** Gracias.**_- Dijeron todas al unisonó.

- _**Chicos, todos a vuestros sitios.**_- Ordenó el profesor entrando a la clase, venía con alguien más pero al parecer esa persona no entró.

- _**Buenos días.**_- Saludamos todos.

- **_Buenos días, quiero presentaros a una nueva alumna que estará con nosotros todo el curso._**-

¿Una nueva alumna? ya podía ser un alumno...aunque tal vez sea fea, si fuera así no me tendría que preocupar.

- _**Adelante no seas vergonzosa**_.- El la obligó a entrar y para sorpresa de todos no era para nada fea, abrí mis ojos lo más que pude; era un chica pelirroja, con los ojos verdes y cuerpo de modelo.

-_** H-hola encantada de conoceros.**_- Saludó cordialmente pero seguía viendo algo en ella que no cuadraba, ¿como podía ser tan perfecta?.- _**Mi nombre es Akemi hatsuki y bueno llegué aquí porque..bueno por nada..**_- Al parecer esa chica escondía algo y yo me iba a enterar.

- _**¿Trabajas de modelo, verdad?**_.- Preguntó uno de los chicos de la clase, Lee.

- _**¿C-como lo sabes?**_.- Le preguntó la nueva, ¿Acaso era cierto? ella debía ser modelo.

- _**Mi madre tiene muchas revistas.**_- Respondió Lee.

- _**Sakura.**_- Me llamó el profesor yo le miré.- _**quiero que te ocupes de Akemi y que hagas que se sienta lo más a gusto posible en este instituto.**_-

¿Ahora tenía que encargarme de ella? menudo marrón pero es cierto ella era nueva y por alguna razón tenía que ayudarla si no me sentiría mal.

-_** Claro no se preocupe.**_- Me levanté de mi asiento y saludé correctamente a Akemi ella me sonrió.

Durante la clase yo miraba de reojo a Sasuke, todavía no tube oportunidad para hablar con él, más tarde espero tener alguna escusa..

Cuando empezó el tiempo de descanso que había cada dos clases, como buena alumna que soy llevé a Akemi por todo el instituto para enseñárselo.

- _**Es muy grande este instituto.**_- Me dijo mientras observaba el edificio de arriba a abajo.

- _**Si lo es...oye Akemi disculpa mi pregunta pero..¿Porqué te mudaste a Konoha?.**_- Pregunté intentando sonar lo más seria posible.

-_** No puedo decírtelo enserio.**_- Se disculpó creándome más preguntas en mi revoltosa cabeza, ¿Porque no podía contármelo?, ¿la expulsaron de su antiguo instituto?, ¿Mató a alguien?.

- _**Bueno no te preocupes.**_- Le sonreí falsamente.

- _**Oye ¿te importaría presentarme a los chicos?.**_- Me preguntó muy directa, ¿Acaso le interesó alguno?.

- _**Claro vamos.-**_

Akemi me siguió hasta una de las esquinas donde se juntaban los chicos, por fin una oportunidad para hablar con Sasuke, cuando lleguemos estaban Neji y Sasuke solos.

- _**Hola chicos.**_- Saludé energeticamente.

-_** Sakura, ¿encogiste?.-**_ Me bromeó Sasuke abrazándome como buenos amigos que eramos, solo eso amigos, yo me sonrojé un poco por el abrazo.

-_** Idiota sigo teniendo la misma altura de siempre.**_- Le dije, ese era uno de mis mayores problemas, soy incapaz de mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos.

- _**Bueno, perdoname ¿Y tu amiga? ¿Es la nueva cierto?.**_- Preguntó Sasuke mirando por encima de mi cabeza. Lo cual me molestó ¿Porque le interesaba esa chica?.

-_** Si...ella quería venir a veros.**_- Le respondí bastante enojada.

Ahora viene ella y me robará a Sasuke, arg ¿Pero que digo? Sasuke no es nada mio.

- _**Que detalle por tu parte Akemi.**_- Le sonrió Neji.

- _**Bueno no es nada.-**_ Se rió tontamente, en efecto aquella chica era estúpida.

- _**¿Vosotros vais a ir a la fiesta de Hinata?.**_- Pregunté a los chicos, me sentí un poco mal al hablar sobre la fiesta delante de Akemi que no estaba invitada.

- _**No me perdería una jamás.**_- Sonrió Sasuke, una de esas sonrisas que hacían que me derritiera.-_** ¿Tu vas verdad Sakura?.**_

- _**Hinata es una de mis mejores amigas, por supuesto que iré.**_- Le respondí sonriendo, en aquel momento estaba segura que un sonrojo bañaba mis mejillas.

La alama para comenzar la siguiente clase nos interrumpió.

- _**Será mejor ir subiendo a clase.**_- Aconsejó el bueno de Neji.

-_** Si.**_- Afirmó Sasuke.

Pasaron tres horas hasta que acabaron las clases, ahora era turno para dirigirme a casa de mi hermano Ryo para ver que quería, Ino estaba esperándome para volver juntas, pero una voz nos detuvo y nos giremos hacia atrás.

- _**¿Que ocurre Hinata?.-**_ Le pregunté a mi amiga.

-_** Invité a Akemi a mi fiesta, estoy segura que así podrá integrarse mejor**_.- Me respondió mi amiga, ¿Porque invitó a Akemi? la verdad es que me molestó.

- **_Oh ¿enserio? que bien, tienes mucha razón así podrá integrarse_**.- Le di una de mis sonrisas mas falsas.

-_** Bueno hasta la noche**_.- Nos despedimos de Hinata y seguimos nuestro camino a la casa de Ryo.

Yo caminaba en mis pensamientos y a mi lado iba Ino que al parecer también estaba en los suyos, llegamos en silencio a la casa de mi hermano y sus amigos, llamamos al timbre y mi hermano abrió la puerta y nos invitó a pasar.

-_** Mamá me dijo que me pasara por aquí ¿Querías algo?.**_- Le dije a mi hermano sentándome en el sofá junto a Ino.

-_** Si, bueno hermanita ¿Que dirías si yo te regalase el móvil que tanto te gusta?.**_- Me preguntó mi hermano, se notaba un poco nervioso.

-_** Pues que estaría bien, ¿Porque?.**_- Pregunté curiosa.

- _**Verás te adelanté un regalo de cumpleaños**_.- Mi hermano sonrió y sacó una pequeña caja.-_** Abrelo.**_

Me quedé impactada ¿acaso el me regaló el móvil? sin pensarlo abrí la caja y en efecto un "Sammsung Galaxy" se encontraba dentro de la caja, Ino me lo quitó de las manos y lo observó detenidamente. Yo me levanté y abracé a mi hermano.

-_** Que suerte Sakura.**_- La rubia de mi amiga me sonrió.

-_** Espera, no entiendo**_.- Dije soltándome del abrazo de mi hermano.-_** ¿Que quieres?.**_- le pregunté recelosa.

-_** ¿P-porque tendría que querer algo?.**_- Ryo se rió nerviosamente, lo cual era una señal que mentía.

-_** Te conozco, dime que quieres.**_- Le ordené inmediatamente.

-**_ Nesesito que cuides de Akane mañana, Kyo y Anko van a salir y me lo pidieron a mi pero yo no puedo cuidarla._**- Me dijo después de un suspiro.

-_** ¿Akane? ¿porque? también es tu sobrina además.**_.- Como de costumbre mi hermano no me dejó continuar.

-_** Puede venir Ino a ayudarte.**_- ¿Eso me haría cambiar de opinion?, no la razón mi sobrina era muy revoltosa a sus dos años de edad.

- _**Venga si, yo te ayudaré Sakura me encanta jugar con tu sobrina.**_- Dijo Ino muy emocionada.

- _**Está bien.-**_ Suspiré cansada.-_** Hasta mañana hermano y gracias por el móvil.-**_ Le sonreí a mi hermano dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ino y yo salimos por la puerta y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa, ella y yo vivíamos una al lado de la otra, nuestras habitaciones daban la una a la otra, aveces nos quedamos mucho tiempo hablando.

- _**Bueno Sakura nos vemos esta noche.**_- Me informó Ino.

-_** Si, hasta esta noche.**_- Me despedí de ella.

Llegué a la puerta de mi casa y la abrí, mi perro Pakkum vino a darme la bienvenida como siempre llegué a la mesa donde la comida ya estaba servida y mis padres apunto de empezar a comer.

-_** ¿Que quería tu hermano?.**_- Me preguntó mi madre.

- _**Quiere que cuide a Akane, al parecer Kyo y Anko se van a cenar fuera..pero también me regaló un móvil.**_- Le sonreí enseñándole el móvil.

- _**Vaya...bueno, come o se te enfriará la comida.-**_ Yo le hice caso y comencé a degustar aquella apetitosa comida que mi madre había preparado con todo su cariño; Arroz con curry.

Cuando terminé subí a mi habitación, debía estar perfecta para la fiesta, tenía que hacer lo posible para que Sasuke se fijara en mi. Me puse a buscar en mi armario ropa, un sonido me alertó que había recibido una petición de amistad para Tuenti era de Akemi Hatsuki, con muy mala gana la acepte y enseguida se puso a hablarme.

-_ Akemi: Hola Sakura._

_- Yo: Hola._

_- Akemi: ¿Te gusta Sasuke?._

¿Que quera aquella pregunta? y el ¿que tal? ¿ donde quedó? no me quedó otra que mentir.

_- Yo: No, ¿porque dices eso? él y yo solo somos amigos._

_- Akemi: Oh bien, es que a mi si me gusta._

¿Le gusta? ¿está hablando de Sasuke Uchiha?.

_- Akemi: pensé que como eras su amiga podrías ayudarme, ¿Tu que dices?._

_- Yo: claro que te ayudaré._

_- Akemi: bien gracias hasta la noche, amiga.-_

En la ventana del chat salió que Akemi se había desconectado.

¿Tendré que ayudarla? ella me llamó amiga pero...yo lo amo, no quiero que..pero de todos modos al parecer se gustaron los dos asi que..¿porque no?, estaba decidido yo iba a ayudar a una chica a conquistar el corazón del chico que amo. Sin importar lo que me pueda dañar ami, porque yo soy una de las pocas personas que tienen,_ un corazón de leyenda..._

_...  
_

* * *

_**{Continuará}**_

_**¿Que os ha parecido?, dejen su review agradecería que me dieran su opinión.**_

_**Adv: Este fic es Sasusaku...y más parejas.**_

_**Sasuke no interviene mucho en esté capitulo pero pronto comenzará a actuar más, pero solo diré una cosa Akemi no es la chica buena que aparenta ser, esconde un gran secreto y pronto le comenzará a hacer la vida imposible a Sakura.**_

_**Byebye 3**_


	2. Ayudando a romper mi corazón

_**"ADOLESCENCIA"**_

**Capitulo 2: Ayudando a romper mi corazón.**

**{POV Sakura}**

Se acercaba la hora de la fiesta, me puse delante del espejo y me miré detenidamente, llevaba puesto un vestido azul sin mangas sencillo ajustado y corto, me puse mis tacones negros y mi cabello lo dejé suelto, cogí mi maquillaje y me pinté la raya de los ojos y me eché rimel para resaltar mis hermosos ojos verdes, por ultimo puse brillo en mis labios. Ahora estaba perfecta, me acerqué a mi cama donde estaba mi bolso de fiesta negro, antes de salir eché un poco de perfume de vainilla sobre mi cuello.

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado, mi padre se quedó mirándome sin decir nada y mi madre me sonrió.

- _**Estás perfecta Sakura.**_- ¿Como no iba a estarlo?.

- _**Gracias mamá.**_- Me giré a mi padre que seguía en la misma posición que antes.

- _**Hija, estás hermosa.**_- Mi padre no tardó mucho en darme sus consejos-**_ Lleva cuidado y si bebes mucho quedáte en casa de Hinata, no vuelvas con nadie borracho podrías tener un accidente._**

- _**Lo sé papi, bueno me marcho Ino me dijo que fuera a su casa cuando estuviera lista.**_- Me acerqué a mi padre y le di un beso en la mejilla, igual hice con mi madre y luego salí por la puerta para dirigirme a casa de Ino.

Llamé a la puerta, no tardaron mucho en abrirla, Ino apareció con un vestido sin mangas ajustado y un poco mas corto que el mio color rojo pasión, con unos tacones rojos, llevaba bastante maquillaje pero le quedaba bien.

-_** Estas perfecta Sakura, ¿Te decidiste ir a por Sasuke está noche?.**_- Me preguntó mi amiga con una sonrisa picara, yo bajé mi rostro con tristeza.- _**¿Ocurre algo?.**_

Ino me invitó a pasar y nos sentemos a esperar a que su padre bajara para llevarnos a la fiesta.

- _**Ahora cuéntamelo, ¿Que te pasa?.-**_

- _**Bueno verás...Akemi me pidió ayuda para conquistar a Sasuke**_.- Ino no me dejó continuar.

- _**¿Que? voy a decirle cuatro cositas a esa..Al menos dijiste que no, ¿verdad?.**_- Mi amiga frunció el ceño severamente.

-_** Ino tranquilizate, yo le dije que la ayudaría, ella se fijó en él y es obvio que él se fijó en ella.**_- Le dije a mi amiga.

- _**Tonta...¿Vas a hechar a perder tu oportunidad por ella?, ¿sin intentarlo?.**_- Me preguntó y yo no le respondí_**.- Sakura...enserio aveces eres muy blanda..-**_

- _**Lo siento Ino, soy así además ella me llamó amiga...ha llegado nueva al instituto y yo soy la única en la que confía.**_-

- _**¿Es eso no?, porque ella te llamó amiga...Sakura ella no es tu amiga va a hacerte mal si sigues con esto.-**_

Ino tenía razón si yo seguía con esto me destrozaría, pero al menos aunque no lo hiciera por Akemi lo haría por Sasuke.

- _**Ino, yo sé lo que me hago además ella no sabe que a mi me gusta.-**_

- _**Chicas al coche.**_- Nos ordenó el señor Yamanaka mientras bajaba las escaleras con las llaves del coche en la mano.

.

El trayecto en coche se hizo corto, llegamos a la casa de Hinata, era una gran mansión con un patio enorme, salimos del coche y nos acerquemos hacía donde estaba la música y la piscina, aunque la piscina estaba cerrada dado que hacía fresco, en el jardín había una barbacoa y una mesa llena de bebidas; Vodka, JB, Larios, Ron, Ginebra..

Ino y yo busquemos a Hinata pero había demasiada gente como para encontrarla.

- _**¿Pero que tenemos aquí?.**_- Escuché una voz que hablaba detrás nuestra, me giré junto a Ino, ahí estaban Sasuke y Sai. La voz pertenecía a Sai.

- _**Te sienta bien el vestido Sakura.**_- Me dijo Sasuke mirándome. ¿Me estaba alagando?, en cualquier caso me sonrojé, Sasuke llevaba una camisa de manga corta color blanca y por encima llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero.

- _**Gracias, Sasuke.-**_ Intenté sonar lo más normal posible.

-_** ¡Sakura!.**_- Akemi me llamó llegando con un cubata medio vacío en la mano.- _**¿Que tal?.**_

- _**Muy bien, ¿Y tu?.**_- Le pregunté simpáticamente.

-_** Bien.**_- Inmediatamente se giró a Sasuke.-_** Sasuke estás muy guapo, ¿Quieres venir conmigo a bailar?.**_- Akemi estaba roja, el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza.

- _**Bueno, luego nos vemos.-**_ Sasuke le aceptó la invitación, observé como se dirigían a la pista y comenzaban a bailar con los demás. Me giré hacía Ino que estaba charlando con Sai...me quedé sola...

Me quede junto a la mesa de bebidas, tenía una buena vista de la pista de baile, allí Sasuke y Akemi bailaban y se sonreían. La canción se terminó y Akemi vino corriendo hacía mi.

- _**Sakura, creo que le gusto ¿Que debo hacer?.**_- Me preguntó con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- _**Pues nose...lo que quieras.**_- Le respondí sin ganas.

- _**¿Que te ocurre?, parece que no lo estás pasando bien.-**_

- _**Em..es que..**_.- Akemi me interrumpió.

- **_Deberías hablar con algún chico, aunque tal vez no se acerquen a ti por tu físico._**- Lo que me dijo Akemi me dejó impresionada, ¿Como se atrevía? ¿Me estaba llamando gorda?.

- _**¿P-por mi físico?.**_

-_** Si, mira ¿ves a Sasuke? se que solo sois amigos pero en el caso que a ti te gustase, el nunca saldría contigo el te vería gorda, aunque debo admitir que esos kilitos de más te sientan bien.-**_

Eso me enfadó, me enfadó mucho pero a la vez me hizo pensar, ¿Realmente todos me veían así?.

- _**Bueno me voy.**_- Akemi me sonrió y luego se fue con Sasuke. Yo me serví coca cola con una gran cantidad de vodka, nadie me amargaría la noche.

Aquello no fue lo peor de la noche, minutos después de terminar con mi segunda copa me metí al baño y me quedé observando mi reflejo en el espejo. Deslineé mi figura con mis manos, nunca antes lo había visto así, ahora me veía gorda y fea, sin quererlo las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro lloraba con rabia, me acerqué al vater y me puse de rodillas frente a el, mi mano me temblaba por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, metí dos de mis dedos en mi garganta provocando una arcada, después vino el vomito, vomité mientras lloraba...quería desaparecer, ¿Realmente me veía gorda?, ¿Sasuke me veía gorda?. Cerré la tapa del vater y me apoyé en la pared, llorando amargamente mientras me abrazaba a mi misma.

Después de un rato de llorar mi móvil sonó, era Ino...pero no le contesté, y allí me quedé llorando.

**{POV Sasuke}**

Llevaba un rato charlando con la chica nueva; Akemi. Era simpática y amable pero al parecer ella quería algo mas conmigo, se acercó poco a poco a mi boca y me besó, yo le seguí la corriente, así pasaría el rato entreteniéndome con algo, comenzamos a mover nuestros labios al mismo compás, no se le daba mal besar. Un ruido nos interrumpió, era mi hermano Sai.

- _**¿Que quieres Sai?.**_- Pregunté sin ganas.

-_** Ino está buscando a Sakura la llamó al móvil pero no contesta, ¿Sabéis donde puede estar?.**_- Preguntó mirando a mi acompañante.

- _**No, no la vi en toda la noche**_.- ¿Pero que? ¿Porqué mentía? yo vi que fue hablar con ella cuando terminó de bailar conmigo.- _**Ahora vete Sasuke y yo estábamos haciendo algo más importante.**_

- _**Vale, gracias.**_- Mi hermano se fue entre la gente.

- _**Lo siento.**_- Me levanté alarmado._**-**** Me voy a buscarla.**_

- _**¿****Que? no Sasuke quedate conmigo, estoy sola.**_- Akemi me hizo un puchero de niña pequeña.

Pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, Sakura era mi amiga si le pasara algo yo no se que haría.-**_ Ella es mi amiga Akemi._**

- _**Seguro está hablando con algún chico o se está follando a uno en el servicio.**_- Aquello que dijo Akemi me hizo razonar, ¿Sería verdad? ¿Sakura estaba con alguien? ¿Alguien que no era yo?..¿Soné celoso? normal Sakura no es solo una amiga al menos para mi, con ella siempre me siento bien, no le llamaría amor pero si le tenía un cariño especial.

- _**Sakura no es de las que se acuesta con un hombre en una sola noche.**_- Le dije con el ceño fruncido me fuí sin mirarla a la cara.

Caminaba por los jardines buscándola pero no lograba dar con ella, cogí mi móvil y marqué su numero.

- _vip...vip...vip, ¿Sasuke?_.- Contestó con una voz que reflejaba tristeza.

- **_Sakura, ¿donde estás?._**- Pregunté preocupado.

- _Sasuke...snif snif.-_ ¿Ella estaba llorando?.

- _**Maldita sea, dime donde estas**._- Le supliqué.

- _En el baño.-_

Cuando me dijo donde estaba salí corriendo a buscarla, ¿Porque estaba llorando cuando la llamé?. Me encontré delante de la puerta del baño y la abrí, y allí estaba Sakura sentada en el suelo abrazándose a si misma escondiendo su cabeza entre las piernas y lloraba, me acerqué acelerado hasta ella.

-**_ ¿Que te pasa? ¿Te hicieron algo?._-** Pregunté arrodillándome a su lado.

- **_S-Sasu-ke, sacáme de aquí por favor._**- Me pidió mirándome a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes critalizados eran hermosos.

- _**Vamos**_.-Accedí a llevarla no podía dejara allí sola.

Me quité mi chaqueta de cuero y se la puse sobre sus hombros, la ayudé a ponerse de pié pero antes de eso, limpié un poco su cara estaba manchada de rimel por haber llorado. Caminamos hasta la puerta de la mansión pasemos inadvertidos, la mayoría ya estaban borrachos. Lleguemos a mi moto, y la ayudé a subirse. Mientras ibamos por la carretera, noté como ella se agarraba fuertemente a mi cintura con sus brazos, como si tuviera miedo.

- _**¿Donde quieres que te lleve?.-** _Le pregunté mirando al frente de la carretera.

-_** Donde sea, me da igual.**_- Noté en su voz algo de tristeza.

- _**Te llevaré a un sitio y me contaras que te pasa.-** _Ella no me respondió pero yo lo tomé como un si.

No muy tarde llegamos a el mirador de Konoha, se podía ver toda la ciudad desde allí, bajemos de la moto y yo mandé un mensaje a mi hermano para que Ino no se preocupase, ella se dirigió a la barandilla y se quedó observando la luces de la ciudad el viento mecía su cabello, ella era muy linda...pero había algo que me preocupaba.

- _**¿Me vas a contar que te pasa?**_.- Le pregunté serio. Ella apretó con fuerza la barandilla y me miró.

-_** Yo...no es nada.-**_ ¿Que no era nada? Uno no desaparece así porque si y luego va al baño a llorar por nada, me acerqué a ella y la abracé con fuerza.

-_** Se que si te pasa algo.**_- Le susurré al oído, ella se abrazó mas fuerte a mi y comenzó a llorar.

- _**No, no me preguntes Sasuke, solo quedaté así un momento.-**_ Me dijo ella mientras lloraba en mi pecho, yo le hice caso no me molestaba permanecer allí, y aunque me moría de ganas por saber que le pasaba a mi amiga, no le pregunté.

El viento movía nuestros cabellos y allí seguíamos abrazados frente al mirador de la ciudad, bajo la luz de la luna, casi parecía mágico. Sakura se soltó del abrazo y yo también.

-_** ¿Te llevo a tu casa?.**_- Le pregunté amablemente.

- _**Si, por favor.-**_ Me respondió secándose las lágrimas. ¿Tal vez vio al chico que le gusta con otra?.

- _**Vamos.-**_

Nos subimos a la moto y la llevé hasta su casa.

- _**Gracias.**_- Me dijo, se bajó de la moto ,se quitó mi chaqueta y me la dió. Se dirigió a la puerta de su casa.

- _**Sakura.**_- La llamé, ella se giró y me miró.-_** Ningún chico merece tus lágrimas, recuerdalo.**_

Le dije aquello porque estaba completamente seguro que aquello era por un chico, y ninguno se merecía las lágrimas de Sakura, ella no merece sufrir si conociera al chico que le ha hecho llorar le reventaría.

-_**El no sabe que mis lágrimas van dirigidas a él, y nunca lo sabrá.-**_ Me miró directamente a los ojos como si...como si "El" fuera yo, pero era imposible yo no haría llorar a Sakura. Aunque si lo pienso...bueno no, era imposible Sakura no esta enamorada de mi.

- _**Hasta mañana.-**_ Me despedí de ella, abrió la puerta de su casa y la cerró, yo no tenía ganas de fiesta por lo que arranqué mi moto y me dirigí a mi casa.

**{POV Sakura}**

Cerré la puerta y subí a mi cuarto, me quité la ropa para meterme a la ducha, cuando terminé me puse mi pijama y me acosté en la cama.

¿Sasuke estaba preocupado por mi? ¿Habrá pillado mi indirecta?...¿El y Akemi habrán hecho algo?, esas preguntas recorrían mi cabeza...pero él vino a buscarme y me sacó fuera de la fiesta.

No pude evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujó en mis rostro mientras miraba el techo de mi habitación, aunque no eramos más que eso, eramos amigos eso me hacía feliz y tal vez tenía oportunidad con él, pero algo volvió a mi cabeza " Tal vez sea por tu físico " resonó en mi cabeza. ¿Porque Akemi me dijo aquello?, ahora creo que lo entiendo, nadie más se atreve a decírmelo a la cara y solo me dicen lo que quiero escuchar.

Cogí las sabanas y me tapé hasta el cuello, cerré los ojos y me quedé durmiendo. En cualquier caso yo sabía que mi corazón ya estaba roto.

...

* * *

**{Continuará}**

**¿Que os parece la trama?, como os abreis dado cuenta tanto Sasuke como Sakura sienten algo el uno por el otro pero Akemi está por el medio y ya ha empezado a hacerle la vida imposible a Sakura.  
**

**Me gustaría que mandaran un RW aunque sea pequeñito lo nesesito para inspirarme y saber que porlomenos una persona lo lee.  
**

**: Sakura y la bulimia, Akemi y su secreto.  
**

**Byebye.  
**


	3. Sakura y la bulimia, Akemi y su secreto

**" ADOLESCENCIA "**

_**Capitulo 3: Sakura y la bulimia, Akemi y su secreto.**_

**{POV Sakura}**

Me desperté por la alarma de mi dichoso despertador, la cabeza me daba vueltas pero hoy era Martes por lo que tenía clase, me levanté de mi cama y me vestí con mi uniforme escolar, me metí en el baño para cepillarme el pelo que lo llevaba alborotado, después cepillé mis dientes y salí de mi habitación con la mochila, bajé las escaleras y allí me esperaba la misma imagen de todos los días, mi padre leyendo el periódico y mi madre sirviendo el desayuno.

-_** Mamá, hoy no voy a desayunar.**_- Le dije a mi madre.

-_** ¿Porque no hija?, debes comer para empezar bien el día.**_- Mi madre tenía razón pero dado a lo que me dijo mi "amiga" Akemi, no tenía pensado comer nada.

- _**No tengo hambre.**_- Le mentí a mi madre.

- _**Al menos llevate dinero para comprarte algo en la cafetería de la escuela, por si te entra hambre.**_- Me aconsejó mi madre yo asentí con la cabeza y salí de mi casa.

Ino me esperaba en el portal de su casa, las dos nos dirigimos camino al instituto, pero antes debía pasar por el "interrogatorio" de mi amiga.

- _**Sai me dijo que Sasuke te llevó a tu casa... ¿Que pasó?.**_- Me preguntó con una mirada bastante picara.

- _**Nada, solo me agobié y le pedí que me llevara a casa.**_- Perfecto en un solo día había mentido a mi madre y a mi mejor amiga.

- _**Uhm, ¿Te has enterado lo de él y Akemi?.-**_ Esta era una de esas veces en las que Ino habría su boca para decir algo importante.

-_** ¿Que pasó?.**_- Pregunté bastante celosa.

- _**Sai me dijo que cuando fue a preguntarles si te habían visto Akemi y Sasuke se estaban enrollando.**_- Al recibir semejante noricia yo bajé mi cabeza con seriedad.

- _**Pues que les vaya bien.**_- Tonta, tonta soy tonta, ¿Como se me ocurre mandar a Sasuke directo a esa?.

- _**Pero lo mejor de todo es que, Sasuke la dejó tirada y fue a buscarte.**_- Ino me sonrió y sacó su lengua.-_** Tal vez le gus.**_-

- **_¡Basta!._**- Corté a mi amiga, basta yo no quería escucharla. ¿Para que? ¿Para crearme ilusiones y luego llevarme una desilusión?, ni loca.-_** Él y yo solo somos amigos.**_

-_** Bueno solo intentaba dar mi opinión.**_- Se defendió mi amiga.

- _**No importa, vayamos más rápido no quiero llegar tarde a clase.**_- Mi paso aceleró y también el de Ino.

- _**Chicas esperad.**_- Hinata venía corriendo detrás de nosotras.-_** Gracias por esperar.**_- Decía entre cortada por el cansancio.

-_** Vamos o llegaremos tarde**_.- Dije un poco enfadada, por detrás escuché a Hinata preguntarle a Ino que me pasaba y la rubia de mi amiga le contestó, "nada".

...

**{POV Sasuke}**

Como todas las mañanas mi hermano y yo íbamos en nuestras motos al instituto, las chicas siempre nos miraban con deseo, Sai y yo eramos el centro de atención allá donde fuéramos, las aparcamos en el aparcamiento y nos dirigimos a clase, cuando llegamos nos sentemos en nuestros respectivos sitios, Naruto vino a hablarme tan simpático como siempre.

- _**Hola teme, ¿Como lo pasaste ayer?**_.- Me preguntó mejor amigo sonriendo pícaro.

- _**¿Porque? ¿Por Akemi?**_.- Mi amigo asintió.-_** Bueno, nos besamos.**_

-_** ¿Solo eso?, debes acercarte más a ella.**_- Me aconsejó mi amigo.

- _**No se Naruto, ahora mismo estoy bien solo no quiero tener novia.-**_ Me sinceré con mi amigo, las relaciones siempre me habían traído problemas, todas eran chicas estúpidas a las que había que darles la razón siempre, lo único bueno que tenían era el sexo, pero todavía no he conocido el amor, ¿Suena cursi? já, nadie se imagina nunca lo que pienso, pero realmente si existe esa mujer me gustaría conocerla.

-_** ¿Que?, pues yo salí con Ami, con Yuri, con Akira y creo que con las gemelas de 3º curso...Aunque nunca me he enamorado, ¿Como debe ser?, mi padre dice que si algún día me enamoro mi vida será la de un completo infeliz, aunque se que lo dice de broma.**_- Me reí mi amigo acababa de relacionar un tema de chicas con sus padres.

_**- ¿Uzumaki y Uchiha hablando de amor?.**_- Preguntó la chica nueva; Akemi.-_** Buenos días Sasuke, yo tenía que hablar contigo.**_- Me sonrió simpaticamente.

- _**Hmp, está bien**_.- Acepte sin muchas ganas.

_**- Bueno pues luego nos vemos después de gimnasia.**_- Me informó yo asentí con la cabeza.

En ese mismo momento entraron Ino, Hinata...y Sakura, recordé lo de anoche, mi cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a ¿que se debe su comportamiento? nunca antes la vi llorar pero en el momento que la ví hacerlo sentí algo vacío en mi interior.

Ella me miró por un momento pero desvió su mirada a sus amigas y comenzó a charlar con ellas.

Más tarde entró el profesor y comenzaron las clases.

...

**{POV Sakura}**

Estábamos en la 2º clase del día; gimnasia, la profesora nos había mandando ha hacer abdominales en parejas, hacía bastante calor pero yo llevaba la chaqueta del chandal puesta, mientras las demás llevaban sus camisetas de tirantes. Me coloqué de pareja con Hinata y comenzó a hacer los abdominales, después me tocó a mi pero cuando me dispuse a empezar la profesroa se hacercó a nosotras.

- _**Haber, Sakura cuando yo mando un ejercicio es para que se haga bien, quitate la chaqueta.**_- Me ordenó la profesora. Yo me levanté de la colchoneta y me puse de pie.

- _**No, es mejor así.**_- Le negué bajando la cabeza.

- _**Mira o te quitas la chaqueta o te vas fuera de clase.**_- Me dijo la profesora, yo empecé a agobiarme y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que fingir un mareo y me tiré abajo a la colchoneta.

- **¿Sakura estas bien?.-** Me preguntó Hinata ayudandome a levantarme.

-_** Si, si creo que si, tan solo fue un mareo.**_- Mentí, todas las miradas de clase se dirigieron a mi.

- _**Hinata acompaña a Sakura al baño para que se heche agua.**_- Le ordenó la profesora a mi amiga.

- _**Si, vamos Sakura.**_- Mi amiga empezó a andar delante de mi y yo la seguí, dejando atrás a las miradas de preocupación de mis compañeros.

Fuimos por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño, antes de entrar paré a Hinata.

- _**Hinata, ya no hace falta que me acompañes vuelve al gimnasio y dile a la profesora que iré directamente a la próxima clase que tengamos, ¿Vale?.**_- Le pedí a mi amiga aquel favor.

- _**Pero, ella me dijo que..**_-

- _**Hinata enserio no necesito ayuda**_.- Miré a los ojos a mi amiga para quitarle la preocupación, ella asintió y se fue.

-_** Nos vemos en el examen de química.**_- Me dijo antes de dirigirse camino al gimnasio.

Entré en el baño, me quité la chaqueta y volví a mirarme frente a frente con mi peor enemigo; el espejo. No pude soportarlo, tiré mi chaqueta al suelo y me metí dentro de una de las cabinas donde estaban los retretes, cerré la puerta y volví a hacerlo, volví a meter los dedos en mi garganta para vomitar, las lágrimas caían por mi rostro mientras lo hacía...Me daba asco, me daba asco yo misma...

**{POV Sasuke}**

Hacia tiempo que Hinata había vuelto del baño sin Sakura y yo comencé a preocuparme por ella. Me estaba agobiando por lo que no hacía mucho caso a las palabras que decía mi amigo mientras realizaba el ejercicio.

- _**Sasuke, ¿te preocupa algo?.**_- Me preguntó Naruto.

- _**Em, Sakura está muy rara desde ayer, jamás la había notado así y me preocupa.**_- Le admití a mi amigo.

- _**Te entiendo, yo también la note rara...tal vez deberías ir a ver como está, yo haré el ejercicio con Hinata.-**_Me aconsejó mi amigo.

Me levanté del sitio y salí por la puerta con la escusa de que me dolía la cabeza, fui directamente al baño de chicas, abrí la puerta y vi la chaqueta de Sakura en el suelo, me agaché a recogerla pero no había rastro de ella, pronto escuché un sollozo y una arcada proveniente de uno de las cabinas del baño, supuse que se trataba de Sakura.

- _**¿Sakura eres tu?.**_- Di dos golpes en la puerta.- _**Abre soy yo Sasuke.**_

Ella abrió el pestillo y yo abrí la puerta, allí estaba ella sentada sobre la tapa del retrete abrazada a sus piernas y llorando, me arrodillé frente a ella y use mis manos sobre sus zapatos.

- _**¿Estás bien Sakura?.-** _Le pregunté con preocupación.

-_** No..no estoy bien.**_- Me respondió en un sollozo mirándome a los ojos.-_** Sacame de aquí por favor.**_- Me pidió igual que la ultima vez.

- _**Pero tenemos un examen de química y tenemos que ir ¿no?.**_- Intenté tranquilizarla nunca la vi así.

- _**Yo no sé lo que harás tu pero yo me voy, me importa una mierda el examen.**_- Ella se levantó e intentó salir por la puerta pero yo la detuve sin decir nada.

Me quedé pensando hasta que por fin le respondí.

- _**Anda, vamos.**_- Accedí a sacarla de allí, no entendía que le pasaba pero me rompía el alma verla así.

Salimos del baño sin ser vistos por nadie, dado que todavía estaban en clase. Salimos del instituto y nos dirigimos a un jardín que había cerca, nos sentemos en un banco pero ninguno de los dos hablabamos por el momento. Me quedé observandola, ella parecía tener calor aún así no se quitaba la chaqueta.

- _**Sakura, quitate la chaqueta o te va a dar una insolación.-** _Acerqué mi mano a la cremallera de su chaqueta pero ella se apartó.- _**No se que coño te pasa pero ultimamente estas muy rara, lloras sin decirme que te pasa y no te creas que soy tonto, ¿Estabas vomitando verdad?, ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa? o ¿te vas a seguir callando?.**_- Le hablé un poco enfadado.

-_** Lo siento Sasuke, es que siento que toda mi vida es una mierda**_.- Me confesó bastante triste sin mirarme a los ojos.

- _**¿Porque dices eso?**_.- Le pregunté acariciando su brazo cariñosamente, si me viera Naruto alucinaría.

- _**Pues por todo...siento que no valgo nada y no puedo evitarlo.**_- Me respondió sin expresión ninguna.

- _**¿Por eso no te quitas la chaqueta?.**_- Pregunté mirándola pero ella seguía sin querer mirarme.

- _**Así me siento mejor.-** _Me respondió, está vez si me miró a los ojos.- _**¿Sabes lo que es darse asco uno mismo? ¿no poderte ni mirar al espejo?.**_- Ella negó con la cabeza tristemente.-_** no, no lo sabes.**_- Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a mirarse los dedos.

Ahora entendía el porque lloraba y se sentía tan agobiada, lo único que no entendía era ¿porque pensaba eso?.

- _**Tu no eres una mierda.**_- Ella levantó la cabeza y me miró.-_** Eres la chica más genial que conozco.**_- Una pequeña sonrisa se marcó en su rostro.

-_** Gracias.**_- Me dijo con un brillo en los ojos tan maravilloso en ella.

-_** Anda ven aquí.**_- Le hice un hueco en mis brazos para abrazarla.-_** Te voy ayudar, pero me tienes que dejar ¿vale?.-**_ Le dije mientras seguía abrazándola, poco a poco fui soltando el abrazo.-_** Eso si, se acabó lo de vomitar.**_- Le ordené con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

- _**Solo he vomitado un par de veces tampoco estoy vomitando todos los días.**_- Me dijo apenada.

- _**Bueno, ni una más y también tienes que ver al psicólogo del instituto, ¿vale?.**_- Le pregunté simpático.

- _**Pero Sasuke, si hablo con el psicólogo se lo dirá a mis padres y no quiero que se entere nadie**_.- Me dijo preocupada.

- _**Tranquila, el no dirá nada ¿no lo conoces?.**_- Le pregunté mirándola con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

- _**No..pero si tu crees que es lo mejor para mi, vale.**_- Accedió un poco resignada pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- _**Más vale por que si no, te mataré porque te recuerdo que por tu culpa me voy a perder el examen de química.**_- Le recordé con malicia.

- _**Lo siento.**_- Se disculpó, yo le removí el cabello con la mano despeinándola un poco.- _**No hagas eso Sasuke**_.- Bufó sus mejillas como una niña pequeña, era tan...linda.

-_** Volvamos tal vez lleguemos a tiempo al examen.**_- Le sonreí a Sakura.

- _**No tengo ganas..**_- Se quejó ella.

-_** Sakura si no haces el examen me enfadaré contigo**_.- Le dije con cara seria.

-_** Vale, vamos.**_- Accedió rápidamente a hacer el examen.

Nos dirigimos nuevamente al instituto justo cuando tocó la campana anunciando la siguiente clase, entré con Sakura a la clase todos estaban ya dentro y sentados en sus respectivos sitios, Sakura se sentó en el suyo y yo en el mio, Akemi me miró con el ceño fruncido, ahí lo recordé ella tenía que hablar conmigo pero yo me fui con Sakura, más tarde hablaré con Akemi. El profesor entro en clase y nos tendió los examenes en la mesa.

Al terminar el examen ya había empezado el tiempo de descanso me dirigí hacia Akemi que se encontraba en el pasillo hablando con Tenten y Temari.

- _**Hola Akemi.**_- Saludé cordialmente._**- perdona por no haber esperado después de clase es que Sakura necesitaba mi ayuda.**_

-_** ¿Sakura?, bueno ya que estás aquí y sin ella te lo diré, pero aquí no a solas.**_- Me dijo Akemi, se despidió de Tenten y Temari.

Comenzó a andar por el por el pasillo, luego subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea, allí se paro y me miró fijamente.

- _**Sasuke puede parecer precipitado, por que llegué solo hace 2 días que me conoces, pero he comenzado a sentir algo muy fuerte por ti, siento que estamos conectados de alguna u otra forma.**_- Aquellas palabras me dejaron un poco impresionado.- _**y me gustaría que lo intentáramos, intentar estar juntos yo puedo hacerte feliz, yo te amo Sasuke.**_- Efectivamente impresionado era la palabra, ¿Me estaba pidiendo salir?.

- _**Yo Akemi..**_- Bajé la cabeza como le diría que no quiero estar con nadie.

- _**Tan solo piensalo Sasuke.-**_ Me dijo con una sonrisa.- _**solo tenlo en cuenta, ¿lo pensarás?.**_

- _**Lo pensaré..**_- ¿Que otra más me quedaba?.

- _**Gracias...y toma esto por si te ayuda.**_- Akemi se acercó a mis labios y los beso.-_** Adiós Sasuke.**_

- _**Adiós.**_- Me despedí de ella, observé como se metía otra vez para dentro del edificio, y yo seguí allí en la azotea mirando el cielo.

**{POV Sakura}**

Ino y yo estábamos en el despacho de la directora, ella vigilaba mientras yo buscaba un expediente.

- _**¿Sakura enserio crees que Akemi esconde algo?**_.- Me preguntó mi amiga Ino.

- _**Si estoy segura de que Akemi esconde algo, por alguna razón no sabemos casi nada de ella.**_- Le respondí a mi amiga.

- _**Puede que sea reservada.**_- Dirigí mi mirada de odio a mi amiga y ella pareció asustarse.- _**está bien, está bien esconde algo.**_

- _**Lo encontré.**_- Cogí el expediente que buscaba; el de Akemi.-_** Vamos antes de que nos vea alguien.**_

Ino y yo salimos del despacho de la directora, con la suerte de que no había nadie por los pasillos.

-_** Vamos a buscar con lugar para leerlo.-**_ Le dije a Ino.

- _**Alomejor ella no es del todo mala, quiero decir parece una mosquita muerta.**_- Me dijo Ino.

-_** Ino ¿de que lado estás?.**_- Le pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-_** Del tuyo tranquila.**_- Me respondió Ino con una sonrisa.- _**vamos al baño, allí no nos molestarán.**_

Fuimos al baño, Ino revisó las cabinas de los retretes para asegurarse que nadie nos escuchaba.

- _**No hay nadie**_.- Me informó.

Saqué el expediente y comenzamos a leerlo. Ino se quedó totalmente con la boca abierta y yo también.

- _**¿Porque hay un vació desde los 10 años hasta ahora?.**_- Me preguntó mi amiga.

- _**Ves, lo sabia ella esconde algo.-**_ Le dije a Ino con una sonrisa en mi cara, yo tenía razón ella no era de fiar.

-_** ¿Y que piensas hacer?**_.- Me preguntó.

-_** Luchar, Ino se acabó ser la blanda, se acabó ser la chica buena, no voy a permitir que Akemi me quite a Sasuke.**_- Le respondí enrollando el papel en mi mano.

- _**Bien dicho Sakura, vamos tenemos la tutoría, hay que elegir delegado.-**_ Me informó mi amiga, guardé el expediente en mi mochila y salimos del baño, nos dirigimos a clase donde ya estaba el profesor y todos sentados en sus sitios.

El profesor entró en la clase.

-_** Ino, encargate de las votaciones y que los que se presenten den un discurso, yo tengo que ir a aclarar unas cosas con la directora.-**_ El profesor salió de la clase e Ino se colocó frente a todos nosotros.

- _**Bueno, ¿Alguien se presenta?.**_- Preguntó Ino mirando a todos en la clase. Akemi levantó la mano para presentarse.- _**¿Alguien más?**_.- Preguntó mi amiga. En ese momento yo levanté la mano, no iba a dejar a Akemi ser la delegada del curso.- _**Bueno pues si no hay nadie mas, Akemi empieza tu con su discurso.**_

Akemi se levantó y se puso frente a la clase con una sonrisa.

-_** Bueno, como sabréis he llegado nueva y creo que soy una buena persona por eso, creo que puedo ser una buena delegada, aunque Sakura es una rival digna, es muy lista.**_- Dijo Akemi muy simpática pero yo sabía que detrás de ella se escondía algo.

- _**Tu turno Sakura.**_- Me informó Ino, yo me levanté y Akemi se sentó, me puse frente a la clase con un papel en la mano; su expediente. Le demostraria a todos que ella no es de fiar.

-_** Bueno, todos me conocéis perfectamente, que nos conocemos muchos años , pero la pregunta que importa es otra ¿que sabemos de Akemi?-**_ Hice una pausa._**- y la respuesta es NADA.-**_ Le dije a mis compañeros mientras seguía con mi discurso, todos escuchaban en silencio.-_** no sabemos nada o peor aún "mentiras" muchas mentiras.**_

- _**Sakura te estás pasando, no puedes juzgar sin tener pruebas.**_- Habló Naruto.

- _**Ya pero yo no estoy acusando sin pruebas.-** _Le dije a mi amigo.- _**Akemi esconde algo y lo voy a demostrar, hay una cosa..una cosa un poco rara, ¿no dice que podemos confiar en ella?.**_- Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Akemi.

- _**No se a que te refieres Sakura, yo soy una chica normal como todas.**_- Dijo Akemi sonriendo a todos.

-_** Ya, entonces ¿no te importara explicar porque en tu expediente académico hay una vacío desde los 10 años hasta ahora?.**_- Cogí el papel que llevaba en mis manos y lo mostré a toda la clase, todos se quedaron esperando respuesta de Akemi.-_** en otras palabras..¿Que escondes Akemi?.**_

-_** ¡Eres una hija de puta!.**_- Akemi se levantó de su sitió con el ceño fruncido, después se lamentó de haber dicho aquellas palabras dado que todos incluido Sasuke la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos sorprendidos de que la "buena" de Akemi dijera esas palabras.- _**Está bien, os lo contaré, es verdad...desde los 10 años hasta ahora no he existido, no he tenido vida, he estado encerrada, mi padre era policía y estaba a cargo de un caso de narcotráfico, el detuvo a uno de ellos y se enfrentaba a una condena muy larga.-**_

- _**¿Enserio?.**_- Preguntó Sasuke, Akemi le dirigió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, su vista se dirigió a mi de nuevo.

- _**Mi padre recibió amenazas para que convenciera a todos de que había sido un error, pero se negó...y lo mataron.**_- Una lágrima cayó del ojo de Akemi, Yo alcé una ceja, ¿ella creería que soy tan tonta como para creerme eso?, miré a Ino que se encontraba a mi lado y me susurró que me había pasado, Akemi siguió contando aquella mentira.-_** solo tenía 10 años, mi madre y yo tuvimos que dejarlo todo y huir, para que no nos pasara lo mismo.**_- Akemi empezó a derramar más lágrimas.-_** Hemos estado dando tumbos sin sentido, seis años escondidas por la policía ¿Sabes lo que es eso Sakura?. Y ahora que puedo empezar una nueva vida apareces tú para joderlo todo, muchas gracias Sakura.**_- Akemi volvió a sentarse en su sitio y comenzó a llorar un circulo se formó ante su mesa para animarla.

-_** Te has pasado Sakura.**_- Me dijo Sasuke mirándome con odio. Aquello me dolió, salí de la clase corriendo sin mirar atrás.

¿Como pueden confiar más en ella que en mi?, ¿porque?. Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro y me encerré en el baño.

**{POV Sasuke}**

Akemi seguía llorando rodeada de todos, ¿porque Sakura había hecho todo aquello? no la conozco ella antes no era así. Pero ella se fué y tenía miedo que hubiese ido a hacer lo mismo que hizo, recordé las palabras que ella me dijo "siento que toda mi vida es una mierda." "¿Sabes lo que es darse asco uno mismo? ¿no poderte ni mirar al espejo?". Salí de la clase y me dirigí hasta el baño de chicas, abrí la puerta bruscamente, allí estaba ella nuevamente vomitando dentro de uno de los retretes.

-_** ¡Sakura!.**_- La llamé golpeando la puerta donde se encontraba.-_** Abreme.**_

-_** Dejame en paz Sasuke, no lo entendeis, ni tu ni nadie.**_- Me respondió al otro lado de la puerta.- _**Todo iría mejor si yo no existiera.**_

- **_Sakura no digas eso, sal de ahí._**- Le ordené.

- _**Vete con Akemi, vete con ella.. adelante haz igual que todos.**_- Algo se pasó por mi cabeza, ahora mi duda se había aclarado, Sakura estaba celosa, celosa de Akemi.

- _**No me voy a ir, porque eres mi amiga...además prometí ayudarte y yo cumplo mis promesas, no como tú..me prometiste que no volverías a hacerlo.**_- Le dije con un poco de rencor.

- **_Sasuke..no me odies.-_** Me pidió abriendo la puerta.

- _**¿Como voy a odiarte?.**_- Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.-_** Vamos a ir ¡Ya! a ver al psicólogo del instituto.**_

- _**Pero, ¿y las clases?.-**_ Preguntó secandose las lágrimas.

- _**A la mierda las clases.**_- La cogí del brazo y la saqué del baño.

Nos dirigimos al despacho de aquel hombre para que hablara con Sakura. Yo me quedé fuera y ella entró.

**{POV Sakura}**

Sasuke me obligó a entrar en aquel despacho, aunque era lo mejor para mi. Me senté en la sillas frente a la mesa del psicólogo.

- _**Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, soy el psicólogo de este instituto he tratado con muchos jóvenes, cuentame tu problema.**_- Me pidió el hombre.

-_** Yo..**_- Bajé mi cabeza un poco apenada.- _**me da igual lo que la gente me diga, la gente me dice lo que quiero escuchar, lo que no se atreven a decirme a la cara es que estoy horrible y gorda, y así no voy a gustar a nadie.**_

- _**Escuchame, yo puedo entender que tu te veas así, pero te pido que pienses en algo por un segundo, ¿de verdad ves eso cuando te miras al espejo?**_.- Me preguntó el señor con un rostro calmado y relajado.

-_** ¿Y de que me sirve hacer el esfuerzo por un segundo?, si cuando me vuelva a mirar voy a seguir pensando lo mismo que antes.-**_ Le respondí sinceramente con lágrimas en mi rostro.

- _**¿De verdad?**_.-

- _**Para ti será fácil dar este tipo de consejos, se te ve un hombre seguro.-**_ Me levanté de la silla y abrí la puerta.-_** Adios.**_- y cerré la puerta.

Sasuke me esperaba pegado a la pared.

- _**¿Que tal a ido?.-**_ Me preguntó.

- _**No me a servido de mucho, bueno me e altado de llorar**_.- Seguimos andando hasta pararnos y me puse enfrente de él.-_** Sasuke, gracias por acompañarme, por esperarme, por ayudarme con esto, por ser mi amigo después de que la mitad de la clase me odie.**_- Le agradecí de corazón.

- _**Bueno, para eso están los amigos..¿no?.**_- Yo asentí y nos sonreímos mirándonos a los ojos durante unos segundos.

- _**Vamos a clase.**_- Comenzó a andar para la clase y yo le seguí.

Más tarde se acabaron las clases, bajé con Ino y Hinata para ir a casa, pero se me olvidó algo en clase y volví a subir en el ascensor, pero alguien se metió conmigo.

- _**¿Akemi?, ¿que haces tu aquí?**_.- Le pregunté con el ceño fruncido, ella apretó el botón de stop y el ascensor de paro.-_** ¿Que te crees que haces?.**_

- _**No quiero que te acerques a Sasuke.**_- Me ordenó.-_** No te equivoques conmigo Sakurita.**_

- _**No, la que se está equivocando aquí eres tu conmigo, sé no eres una mosquita muerta.**_- Le dije Akemi ella me miró y sonrió con malicia.-_** no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer por Sasuke.**_- Le dije estampándola con la pared del ascensor.

-_** Ya..¿y que vas a hacerme? ¿me vas a pegar?.**_- Me miró con ironía.-_** ¿que dirán los demás? ¿que dirá Sasuke?, lo que te jode es que le pongo a mil algo que tu nunca podrás hacer porque el solo te ve como una amiga o peor como una GORDA.-**_

-_** ¡Callate!.-**_ Me tapé los oídos con fuerza.

-_** Además pronto seré su novia.**_- Akemi le dio al botón y la puerta se abrió.

Salí corriendo del ascensor olvidandome la cosa que había olvidado en la clase, no me importaba llegué hasta Ino y Hinata y las abracé.

- _**Sakura, ¿que ocurre?.**_- Me preguntó Hinata.

- _**Akemi.-** _Me limité a decir.

- _**Esa zorra.**_- Gruñió Ino.- _**Vamos a casa Sakura.**_- Yo asentí y nos fuimos.

**{POV Sasuke}**

Ya estaba decidido, había pensado mi respuesta para Akemi después de mucho meditar. La estaba esperando en un jardín cerca del instituto.

- _**Ya estoy Sasuke.-**_ Me sonrió Akemi mientras llegaba al banco donde yo estaba.-_** ¿Ya lo pensaste?.**_

- _**Estuve pensando mucho...**_- Le admití.

- _**¿Y que decidiste?.**_- Me preguntó un poco apenada.

- _**Que si.**_- Su rostro cambió a uno completamente feliz.

- _**Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.**_- Me dijo para después besarme.

* * *

_**{Continuará}**_

_**¿Reviews?, como ya habreis visto Akemi le a empezado a destrozar la vida a Sakura, ¿Será mentira la historia de Akemi sobre su padre?, ¿El problema de Sakura irá a peor? y Sasuke aceptó a Akemi ¿como le afectará a Sakura?. Sasuke e Ino son los unicos que saben del problema de Sakura y los unicos que no la odian a parte de Hinata.**_

_**Pd: Si teneis alguna duda preguntadme. Y si me haceis el favor de responder a mi pregunta.  
**_

_***¿Debería narrar como un narrador o sigo con los puntos de vista de cada uno?.**_

_**Proximo capitulo- "Los hombres también lloran."  
**_

_**THANK'S  
**_

_**ByeBye  
**_


	4. Los hombres también lloran

_(Nota: Después de este capitulo voy a narrar yo, ya que si lo hago con los "POV" solo podré centrarme en lo que les sucede unicamente a Sakura y Sasuke y entoncés algunas cosas de la historia no tendrian sentido.)( Para los que se quejen de los OC, "hermanos de Sakura, Akemi y Akane" son nesesarios para la trama.)(En algunos finales de escena hay una frase en cursiva, eso es una aclaración mía.)_

**"ADOLESCENCIA"**

_**Capitulo 4: Los hombres también lloran.**_

**{POV Sakura}**

* * *

(19:30 de la tarde)

Ino y yo nos dirigiamos a casa de mi hermano, olvidando el problema sucedido esa mañana con Akemi.

Llegamos al departamento donde vivía mi hermano junto a sus amigos; Itachi Uchiha y Deidara Akasuna no. Llamamos al timbre y salió a recibirnos el mayor de los Uchihas.

-_** Buenas tardes chicas.- **_Saludó Itachi dejando paso para que pasaramos.

_**- Buenos dias Itachi.- **_Le devolvimos el saludo.

_**- Tu hermano vendrá ahora ha ido a recoger a Akane y luego nos iremos.- **_Nos informó Itachi.

_**- ¿Y donde vais?.**_- Pregunté

_**- Ya sabes la discoteca nos quita mucho tiempo.-**_ Respondió sentandosé en el sofá junto a nosotras.

_**- Uhm, ya veo.-**_

_**- ¿Sabeis con quien está saliendo mi hermano?.- **_Preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa picara.

_**- ¿Sai?, ¿con quien, con quien?.-**_** Preguntó Ino bastante celosa.**

_**- No, Sai no...Sasuke.- **_Respondió Itachi. Yo abrí mis ojos lo más que pude y recordé las palabras de Akemi "Además pronto seré su novia".

_**- ¿Con Akemi?.- **_Logré articular.

_**- ¡Bingo!.- **_Exclamó Itachi. Ino me miró con tristeza, pero yo mostré una sonrisa falsa.

_**- Akemi es buena chica.- **_Mentí._**- espero que duren mucho.**_

_**- ¿Si?, yo no la conozco pero Sai me contó.- **_Comentó Itachi.

La puerta se abrió.

_**- Hermanita, que bien que llegaste.- **_Mi hermano mayor entró por la puerta con mi sobrina en brazos; Tenía el cabello lila como su madre y los ojos negros de mi hermano Kyo.

_**- ¡Akane!.- **_Grité con alegria, me levanté del sofá y fui a coger a la pequeña.

_**- Hola Saku.-**_ Saludó mi sobrina con voz dulce e infantil y su tierna sonrisa.

_**- Akane ¡has crecido mucho!.- **_Dijo mi amiga acercandosé a nosotras.

_**- Bueno hermanita, nosotros ya nos vamos.- **_Me informó Ryo._**- Cuida de Akane, Anko y Kyo se pasarán luego sobre las 10:30.**_

_**- Lo haré.-**_ Le dije.

_**- Omh, lo olvidaba luego vendrá mi hermanastro, es de vuestra edad, ¿Me hariais el favor de darle los documentos que hay encima de mi mesa?.-**_ Preguntó Deidara.

_**- Claro no hay problema.-**_ Respondí sonriendo.

_**- Hasta luego.- **_Los chicos salieron del apartamento dejandonos a Ino, Akane y ami solas.

Ino y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra después de que los amigos y mi hermano se marcharan.

_**- ¿Quieres hablar?.-**_ Me preguntó Ino.

_**- ¿Sobre que?.- **_Pregunté tontamente.

_**- Sobre Sasuke y tu..- **_me respodió Ino.

_**- ¿Que pasa conmigo y Sasuke?.**_- Pregunté otra vez tontamente.

_**- No te hagas la tonta, ¿te jode verdad?.- **_Preguntó Ino.-_** te jode que haya empezado a salir con ella, después de lo que esa puta te hizo.-**_

**-**_** ¿Sabes?, toda la clase excepto; Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sai y tu. Me odian, porqué supuestamente yo me entrometí en la vida de Akemi para joderla. Pero ¿sabes lo peor?, que ahora la zorra de Akemi tiene lo que yo quiero, tiene a Sasuke, ¿quiere que me aleje de él?, pués no lo va a conseguir.-**_

_**- ¿Y tu problema?.- **_Me preguntó Ino un poco molesta_**.- lo de vomitar...¿quien más lo sabe?.**_

_**- Solo tu y Sasuke.-**_ Respondí.

_**- ¿Sasuke lo sabe y aún así está saliendo con Akemi?.-**_ Preguntó Ino con el ceño fruncido, yo negé con la cabeza.

_**- El no sabe que todo empezó por Akemi.-**_ Respondí sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro.

_**- ¿Porque estás triste Saku?.-**_ Preguntó mi sobrina con preocupación.

_**- No pasa nada, tranquila.- **_Respondí con una sonrisa falsa.

_**- Vamos a dejar a tu tia que piense y vamos a comer ¿vale?.- **_Preguntó Ino con simpatía a la pequeña Akane.

_**- Si, comida.- **_Gritó la pequeña feliz.

Ino cogió a la pequeña en brazos y se la llevó a la cocina, en ese momento el timbre sonó. Yo me levanté del sofa y fui a abrir la puerta, una chico una poco más alto que yo pelirojo con ojos marrones y un cuerpo por el que todas podían morir estaba en el marco de la puerta sonriendome, y yo tontamente me quedé un poco embobada.

_**- Em, ¿Hola?.-**_ Saludó el chico un poco extrañado.

_**- Ah, Hola.- **_Respondi con torpeza.-_** ¿Tu eres el hermanastro de Deidara, cierto?.-**_

_**- Si, mi hermanastro me dijo que viniera a recoger unos documentos, los nesesito para entrar al instituto.-**_ Comentó mi angel pelirojo.

_**- ¿Vas a entrar al instituto de la ciudad?.- **_Pregunté tontamente, ¿como iva a ir a otro si solo había uno?.

_**- Eres muy graciosa.- **_**Se rió el chico con una linda sonrisa.**_**- ¿puedo pasar?.-**_

Yo asentí y le di espacio para pasar, el chico entró en la habitación de su hermanastro y cogió los papeles. Mas tarde se dirigió a la puerta para irse.

_**- ¿Cual es tu nombre?.-**_ Me preguntó el chico pelirojo.

_**- S-Sakura Haruno.-**_ Respondi sonrojada, ese chico me ponia nerviosa.

_**- Mi nombre es Sasori No Akasuna, nos veremos en el instituto compañera.- **_El chico se acercó a mi mejilla y la besó.

_**- Nos vemos.-**_ Logre articular viendo como aquel chico se marchaba por la puerta.

_**- Sakura, ¿quien vino?.- **_Me preguntó Ino saliendo de la cocina.

_**- Un angel, vino un angel.- **_Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. fué como un flechazo.

_**- ¿Sabes qe fumar porros está mal?.-**_ Me bromeó Ino en un tono gracioso.

_**- Cállate, creo que he conocido al chico que hará que me olvide de Sasuke.**_- Le sonreí tontamente a mi amiga.

...

* * *

_**{POV Sasuke}**_

Había salido con mi nueva novia; Akemi. Estabamos en una cafetería tomando granizados.

_**- Bueno Sasuke, cuentamé algo de ti.**_**- **Me pidió dulcemente la chica.

_**- ¿Que quieres saber?.- **_Pregunté mirando mi granizado, había algo que me molestaba, ¿porque se interesó por mi, si apenas me conoce?.

_**- Pues cosas importantes, somos novios y debería saber algo de ti.- **_Respondió simplemente.

_**- ¿Porque te enamoraste de mi sin conocerme?.-**_ Pregunté un poco borde, seguramente lo único que quería era acostarse conmigo, al igual que las demás.

_**- ¿Porqué estás tan borde conmigo?.- **_Me preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta por mi parte._**- Si quieres saber porque me enamore de ti, fué al mirar tus ojos me sentí conectada a ti.**_

_**- ¿Conectada?.-**_

_**- Si, conectada, enamorada.-**_ Simplificó Akemi.

_**- ¿Enamorada?.- **_Solté una pequeña carcajada, nadie puede enamorarse sin conocer a la otra persona.

_**- Si Sasuke estoy enamorada de ti, por el simple hecho de como eres.-**_

_**- Ni si quiera me conoces.-**_

_**- Sasuke, cállate lo estás estropeando todo, ¿somos novios,no? pues dejaló ya y disfrutemos de la tarde, pronto se hará de noche.-**_

_**- Yo no estoy enamorado de ti, ¿lo sabes?.-**_

Akemi se molestó un poco por aquellas palabras, pero al parecer ella sabía que yo no sentía lo mismo.

_**- Lo estarás, aunque tenga que deshacerme de todos tus amigos, para que no se interpongan entre tu y yo.-**_ Dijo Akemi con el ceño fruncido.

_**- ¿Que harás?.- **_Pregunté alzando una ceja.

_**- Ya lo hice con Sakura, puedo hacerlo con los demás.-**_ Respondió tranquilamente, eso me cabreó, ¿que le había hecho a Sakura?.

_**- ¿Que le hiciste a Sakura?.-**_ Pregunté con mi voz ronca llena de furía.

_**- Solo hablé con ella...-**_ Sonrió con malicia._**- solo le dije la verdad...-**_

_**- ¿Que mierda le dijiste?.-**_ Mi corazón comenzó a alterarse, tal vez sentí miedo por Sakura.

_**- ¿Tu también eres un ingenuo?, ella está enamorada de ti la única manera de que te dejara en paz era convencerla para que se sintiera horrible y fea, fué facil ella es facil de convencer...aunque tal vez le hice un favor y se olvidará de ti.-**_ Me respondió Akemi tranquilamente..-_** ella solo sufría ante tu presencia.**_

_**- Idiota, ¿sabes lo mal que lo está pasando? ella no come nada, ella vomita se da asco ella misma.-**_ Le grité levantandomé de la mesa._**- le has estropeado la vida.-**_ Esto ultimo lo dije con rencor.

Akemi abrió los ojos como platos, se sentía avergonzada y cruel.

_**- Yo no quería que...- **_Akemi comenzó a llorar en mi presencia._**- yo no pensaba que le sentaría tan mal, pensé que solo dejaría de hacercarse a ti, eso es todo.**_

_**- Eso no justifica nada.-**_ La miré con odio._**- y olvida que acepté ser tu novio, yo no quiero estár con alguien como tu, eres despreciable.- **_Dejé el dinero de mi granizado sobre la mesa y me fui.

_Akemi se quedó llorando en aquella mesa, no por Sasuke, sino por Sakura, se sentía..¿Culpable? si..culpable esa era la palabra._

* * *

_**{POV Sakura}**_

Ino y yo seguíamos charlando en el salon del departamento de mi hermano. Hasta que el timbre sonó. Yo me levanté del sofá y fui a abrir la puerta, encontrandosme con mi otro hermano; Kyo, y su mujer; Anko.

_**- Hermano, hacía tiempo que no te veía.- **_lo miré con alegría._**- Y a ti tampoco Anko.**_

_**- Has crecido mucho Sakura.- **_Me dijo con ternura la mujer de cabello morado.

_**- Pero sigue siendo la misma boba de siempre.-**_ Se burló mi hermano.

_**- Oye, no seas idiota Kyo.-**_ Le encaré.

_**- Mamá, Papá.**_- Gritó la niña corriendo a brazos de su padre.

_**- ¿Te cuido bien la boba de tu tia?.-**_ Preguntó Kyo mirandomé de reojo y yo fruncí el ceño.

_**- Si, ella no es boba, papi.-**_ Mi sobrinita negó con la cabeza.

_**- Tu propia hija me defiende hermanito.- **_Está vez me burlé yo.

_**- ¿Os llevo a casa?.-**_ Nos preguntó Kyo.

_**- No hace falta, gracias.- **_Respondí.

_**- Entonces nos vemos hermanita.- **_Se despidió con burla mi hermano.

_**- Adios.-**_ Me despedí de mi hermano y de Anko.

_**- ¿Nosotras nos vamos ya, verdad?.- **_Me preguntó Ino.

_**- Si, vamos.- **_Cogí mi bolso y nos fuimos del apartamento.-

Caminabamos por las oscuras calles iluminadas con las farolas, llegamos a nuestras casas y no despedimos.

Entré en casa y saludé a mis padres.

_**- Hija, espera tenemos que decirte algo.-**_ Dijo mi madre.

_**- ¿que es?.- **_Pregunté.

_**- Tu padre y yo nos vamos de viaje.- **_Me respondió mi madre.

_**- ¿De viaje? ¿cuanto tiempo?.-**_

_**- Es un viaje de negocios por la empresa, ya sabes.-**_ Respondió mi padre.

_**- Pero papá, ¿donde me quedaré yo?, Kyo y Ryo están siempre muy ocupados y..-**_ Intenté seguir pero mi padre me interrumpió.

_**- Hablé con Ryo, dice que hay sitio en su apartamento, tienen una habitación vacía, en todo caso..te dejaremos las llaves de casa.- **_Me informó mi padre.

_**- ¿Y Pakkum?.- **_Pregunté.- _**En el apartamento de Ryo no se permiten animales.**_

_**- Pakkum se irá con Kyo.- **_Informó mi padre.

_**- No quiero separarme de Pakkum.- **_Me negué, nadie me separaría de mi lindo perrito.

_**- Hija, podrás verlo siempre que quieras, además solo es hasta que volvamos.- **_Me intentó tranquilizar mi madre.

_**- Todavía no me dijiste por cuanto tiempo os vais.-**_ Les recordé

_**- 4 meses.-**_ Respondió mi padre.

_**- ¿Cuatro meses?.-**_ Pregunté un poco impresionada, nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin ellos.

_**- Si, mañana mismo nos vamos..sabemos que estarás bien, estarás al cuidado de Ryo.-**_ Me dijo mi padre.

_**- Bueno, entonces ¿tendré que preparar mi maleta, no?.- **_La verdad no me parecía mal pasar cuatro meses con mi hermano y sus amigos.

_**- Entonces sube, mañana despues ve directamente a casa de tu hermano, nosotros te llevaremos la maleta antes de que el vuelo salga.- **_Me informó mi padre.

_**- Buenas noches.**_- Me acerqué a ellos y los abrazé.

Subí a mi cuarto y preparé las maletas, solo me quedaba dormir...pero algo en mi cabeza o más bien mi corazón no paraba de pensar en aquel angel pelirojo de ojos marrones; Sasori. Al verlo fue como un flechazo y tal vez con él podría estar mejor, además Sasuke ya es un caso perdido, tengo que mirar hacía delante. Estaba decidido, me olvidaría de Sasuke de una vez por todas y abriría mi corazón a Sasori.

* * *

**_{POV Sasuke}_**

Llegué a mi casa bastante alterado por lo que Akemi le había dicho a Sakura, pero en casa me esperaba el infierno, ¿porque digo infierno?, mi madre murió hace 2 años desde entonces mi padre nos maltrata a mi y a Sai, Itachi no lo sabe, ya que el se fué de casa antes de que mi padre cayera en el alcohol. Por fuera todos creen que estamos bien pero mi padre nos pega siempre que llega borracho a casa, Sai me intentó convencer muchas veces que avisaramos a Itachi que él nos sacaría de allí, pero era nuestro padre, yo pensaba que cambiaría que todo volvería a ser como cuando eramos niños...pero aquello solo era un deseo mio, mi padre era un verdadero mounstruo.

Miré por toda la casa, por suerte mi padre no había llegado, subí las escaleras y allí estaba mi hermano estudiando en nuestra habitación.

_**- Hola Sai.- **_Saludé entrando en la habitación_**.**_

_**- ¿Que tal fue con Akemi?.-**_ Preguntó con una sonrisa sin apartar su vista del libro.

_**- Corté con ella.- **_Respondí y me acosté sobre mi cama.

_**- ¿Y eso?.- **_Preguntó extrañado.

_**- Bueno, confesó que había hecho algo horrible a una amiga y eso no se lo perdonaré.- **_Respondí, el no sabía que esa amiga era Sakura y mucho menos sabía la cosa horrible.

_**- Papá no a vuelto.-**_ Me comentó Sai._**- Lo he tenido que aguantar yo hace no mucho.-**_ Me dijo con un poco de rencor.

_**- ¿Te pegó?.- **_Pregunté, el se levantó de la silla y se quitó la camiseta; tenía toda la espalda llena de arañazos y algunas de las heridas sangraban_**.- ...- **_Me quedé sin palabras.

_**- Sasuke, aunque sea nuestro padre él...él no es buena persona para mantenernos, algun dia de estos puede matarnos.-**_ Me dijo mi hermano, él tenía razón cada vez eran mas graves las palizas que nos daba, si ibamos a clase con heridas, teníamos que decir que era por una pelea callejera o que tubimos un accidente con la moto.

_**- Sai...tal vez si papá recibe ayuda medica..- **_Intenté hacer razonar a mi hermano.

_**- No servirá..-**_ El ruido de la puerta de casa nos interrumpio, él ya había llegado.

_**- ¿Donde está mi hijo pequeño?.- **_Preguntó mientras oíamos como subía las escaleras._**- Sasuke todavía no me desahogé contigo.- **_Dijo con voz de borracho y oliendo a Whiski asomandosé por la puerta.- _**Vamos.-**_ Me ordenó. Sai me hechó una mirada piadosa, y yo seguí a mi padre.

Llegamos a su habitación, allí me quité la camisa ¿que mas podia hacer?, mi padre se quitó el cinturón y comentó a darme laticazos en las espalda, yo sentía la heridas anteriores volver a abrirse, la sangre recorriendo mi espalda, aquel dolor era insoportable pero aún asi, yo me hacía el duro y aguantaba cada laticazo. Cuando se cansó me obligó a retirarme. Llegé de nuevo a mi habitación cogí ropa y me dirijí al baño para ducharme. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente senti mis heridas arder por el calor del agua, pero no me importaba, el agua se volvió roja. Cuando terminé cogí una toalla y me sequé, coloqué mi pijama y volví a la habitación.

_**- Buenas noches Sai.-**_ Dije antes de cerrar los ojos.

_**- Buenas noches Sasuke.- **_Me dijo para despues hacer lo mismo.

Ambos deseabamos que aquel infierno se desvaneciera, queríamos que todo volviera a ser como antes, antes de que mi madre nos dejara...

Al dia siguiente...

Sai y yo nos despertemos para ir al instituto, tal vez yo podía decirle a Sakura que me enteré de lo de Akemi, seguramente ella estará enfadada conmigo por haber salido con Akemi después de todo lo que le hizo, pero si Sakura realmente era mi amiga me perdonaría. Y sobre mis sentimientos por ella...estaba totalmente confundido.

...

* * *

_**{POV Sakura}**_

Estaba en la entrada de mi casa despidiendo a mis padres.

_**- Recuerda cepillarte los dientes siempre y hacer caso a tu hermano, a cualquiera de los dos y si quieres algo no dudes en pedirlo ¿entendido?.-**_ Mi madre me daba sus consejos de ultima hora.

_**- Tranquila mamá estaré bien.- **_Dije con una sonrisa._**- Os voy a hechar de menos.**_

_**- Yo tambén hija.-**_ Mi madre se puso sentimental.-_** Odio tener que dejar a mi hija sola.- **_Admitió mi madre.

_**- Ya te dije no soy una niña puedo cuidarme sola, además Ryo estará acargo de mi, y de vez en cuando también visitaré a Kyo.-**_ Le dije a mi madre.

_**- Voy a hecharte de menos mi niña.- **_Mi padre me abrazó, el no era un hombre de mostras sus tentimientos pero estaba triste por dejarme durante cuatro meses.

_**- Hija quiero darte esto, para que cuando estés triste lo mires y nos recuerdes.-**_ Me dió un pequeño colgante eran dos corazones entrelazados_**.- Tu padre me lo regaló cuando eramos novios, te lo iba a dar cuando te casaras pero se que si lo tienes no olvidarás todos los consejos que te dí.**_- Me dijo mi madre sonriendo.

_**- Gracias mamá, y papá os quiero recordadlo.- **_Dije sonriendo._**- Ahora vayansé o perderan el avión.-**_ Dije apurada.

_**- Si, vamos cariño.-**_ Dijo mi padre a mi madre saliendo por la puerta._**- Te queremos hija.- **_Dijo mi padre antes de salir y mi madre me sonrió.

Me quedé en el portal de mi casa biendo como mis padres se alejaban con el coche.

Entré de nuevo en casa y cogí mi cartera, por primera vez desde la fiesta comí algo, tan solo fue una tostada pero porlomenos ya no estaba tan asqueada con mi cuerpo.

Como siempre Ino y yo nos ibamos juntas al instituto, las clases transcurrieron normalmente hasta el recreo. No hablé con Sasuke en toda la mañana intentaba evitarlo, igual que con Akemi según Itachi estaban saliendo pero Sasuke no se acercaba a ella y al parecer ella no le prestaba atención...tan solo me miraba con pena, intenté no hacerle mucho caso me daba igual lo que le pasara a esa tía. De pronto ví que se me acercaba con tristeza.

_**- Sakura, ¿podemos hablar?.- **_Preguntó Akemi con tristeza.

_**- ¿Hablar?, ¿para que?.-**_ Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

_**- Quería disculparme, yo te dije todo aquello para que te alejaras de Sasuke, para hacerte pensar que no valías lo suficiente para él.- **_Me respondió con tristeza.

_**- ¿Como se puede ser tan mala persona?.- **_Dije con odio.

_**- Sakura, lo siento...- **_Se disculpó al borde de las lagrimas.

_**- ¿Lo sientes?, he estado fatal y aun sigo asi, no me veo con los mismo ojos que antes, y además ya tienes a Sasuke, ¿no es lo que querias?.-**_

_**- Sasuke me dejó el mismo dia que empecemos a salir, le conté todo y al parecer tu eres importante para él.**_- Dijo con tristeza._**- Yo no pretendo ser tu amiga, ni mucho menos que me perdones si no quieres, solo quiero que sepas que sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y que lo siento.-**_ Añadió Akemi antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

Yo no dije nada, estaba asimilando información, ¿yo le importaba a Sasuke?. Pero da igual, no esperaré a un tren que nunca llegará. Depronto una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

_**- Hola princesa.-**_ Me dijo Sasori el hermanastro del amigo de mi hermano, estaba a mi lado tan guapo como siempre.

_**- Hola Sasori.-**_ Le saludé con un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

_**- ¿En que clase estás?.- **_Me preguntó en tono amable, dios mio era perfecto.

_**- 4ºD, ¿y tu?.- **_Seguía mirandoló a sus ojos marrones que tanto me encantaban.

_**- 4ºB.-**_ Me respondió Sasori con un poco de tristeza._**- Que lástima que no esté en tu clase princesa.-**_

_**- Bueno pero podemos vernos en los recreos, ¿no?.-**_

_**- Y podríamos quedar algun dia.- **_Dijo mirandome a los ojos.

_**- ¿quedar?.-**_ Pregunté atonita a sus palabras.

_**- Si, asi podremos conocernos mejor y tal vez...ser algo más que amigos.- **_Me respondió, mis ojos se abrieron mucho de la sorpresa, mi boca se torció hasta formar una sonrisa, cosa que desapareció cuando recordé lo que Akemi me dijo "Sasuke me dejó el mismo dia que empecemos a salir, le conté todo y al parecer tu eres importante para él"_**.- ¿Que te pasa no estás contenta?, ayer pensé que yo te gustaba.- **_Dijo un poco triste.

_**- No, no es que...hay alguien más y bueno...yo no se...pero si me gustas, pero la cosa es que tambien me gusta otra persona.-**_ Respondí un poco nerviosa.

_**- Uhm..entiendo pero dejame intentarlo, ¿Vienes esta noche a un botellon en el parque?.- **_Me pidió Sasori. Me sentía bien con él y a parecer Sasori era un chico que aparentaba ser malo, eso me gustaba.

_**- Bueno está bien.- **_Acepté sonrojada.

_**- Luego te llamaré, nos bemos princesa.- **_Sasori se hacercó de nuevo a mi y me besó en la mejilla.

_**...**_

Pasaron las horas de clase hasta que se acabaron, esta vez no me iba a ir con Ino ya que ahora iba a vivir con mi hermano.

_**- Ino, ya sabes lo siento apartir de cuatro meses estaré viviendo en el apartamento de mi hermano, ya te llamaré y hablaremos por chat.-**_ Le informé a mi amiga.

_**- Vale y tambien quedaremos una tarde que otra.- **_Añadió Ino haciendome sonreir.

_**- Hasta mañana en clase.-**_

_**- Hasta mañana.- **_Me despedí y comencé a caminar.

Una moto se paró a mi lado y yo giré mi cabeza al conductor; era Sasuke. Por un momento me olvidé completamente de lo que había sucedido anteriormente en el baño.

- _**Hola Sakura quería pedirte perdón.-** _Se disculpó Sasuke.

_**- ****Tu no sabías que Akemi me hizo eso.****- **_Respondí con una sonrisa.

_**- En todo caso...lo siento Sakura, debí haberlo sabido antes Akemi no es lo que aparenta.-**_

_**- Vino a disculparse..pero no le perdoné, ¿como se atrevió a decirme eso?.- **_Dije con el ceño fruncido.

_**- ¿Sabes la razón por la que lo hizo?.-**_ Preguntó mirandome a los ojos, el estomagó se me revolvió y mi cabeza esta llena de confusion, yo estaba enamorada de dos personas..eran sentimientos diferentes pero a la vez tan parecidos. Eran Sasuke y Sasori.

_**- No..no lo sé.- **_Mentí. Claro que lo sabía era por él, por Sasuke.

_**- Om, bueno nos vemos pequeña.- **_Se despidió con su seductora sonrisa colocandosé su casco y arrancando la moto.

_**- Adios...- **_Me despedí de él.

_**...**_

* * *

_**{POV Sasuke}  
**_

Llegué a mi casa y me senté en la mesa junto a mi hermano Sai, comimos en silencio dado que no eramos muy habladores, nuestro padre no había llegado a casa.

_**- Será mejor que vengas conmigo hoy.-**_ Advertí a mi hermano.

_**- ¿Porque?.- **_Me preguntó.

_**- Hoy voy a salir con Naruto y los chicos, no quiero que papá te vuelva a pegar de nuevo.-**_ Le respondí.

_**- Entonces iré con vosotros.- **_Dijo mi hermano Sai._**- ¿Donde vais?**_

_**- Unos amigos van a hacer un botellon en el parque.-**_

_**- Bien.- **_Dijo mi hermano._**- Antes vamos a pasarnos por el apartamento de Itachi.**_

_**- Vale, estaremos allí hasta que sea la hora.-**_

Después de 4 horas de esa conversación, mi hermano Sai y yo nos fuimos al apartamento de Itachi; eran las 10:00 faltaba pero el botellon empezaba sobre las 11:00 asi que todavía nos quedaba una hora. Llamemos a la puerta, pero ninguno de los amigos de mi hermano abrió si no que la abrió Sakura.

_**- ¿Sakura? ¿que haces tan tarde en el apartamento de tu hermano?.- **_Preguntó mi hermano Sai.

_**- Mis padres se fueron de viaje y yo me quedaré una temporada con mi hermano.-**_ Le respondió**.**_**- ¿Venis a ver a Itachi?.**_

_**- Si.- **_Respondí yo.

_**- Pasad.- **_Sakura nos dejó paso y cerró la puerta tras nosotros.

_**- Pero bueno..¿que tenemos aqui? mis hermanos pequeños se dignan a visitarme.**_- Sonrió Itachi asomandosé desde la cocina._**- ¿Se enteraron? hoy Sakura sale con Sasori. Van a un botellón en el parque.  
**_

Me molestó bastante que Sakura fuera a salir con alguien.

_**- ¿Quien es Sasori?.-**_ Pregunté curioso.

_**- Mi hermanastro.- **_Dijo Deidara saliendo del baño.

_**- Ten cuidado hermanita.- **_Salió el sobreprotector Ryo._**- No tomes nada raro ni te separes de Sasori, aunque creo que ya estás acomtumbrada a beber por las fiestas de Hinata, pero ¡Bah! divierteté.-**_ vale vale...¿a quien se le ocurre dejar a su hermana sola con ese tio en un botellón?, espera...ahora parezco yo el sobreprotector.

_**- Lo entendí todo.- **_Murmuró cansada.

_**- Nosotros también vamos, te estaremos vigilando Saku.-**_ Sonrió con malicia Sai.

_**- ¿Eh? ¿vosotros vais?.-**_ Sakura no miró a Sai, ni tampoco a ninguno de los presentes, su mirada se dirigió a mi y parecía preocuparle algo.-_** Bueno.**_- Se limitó a decir.

El timbre sonó y Sakura fué a abrir.

_**- ¡Sasori!.- **_Exclamó con resentimiento, yo noté que tal vez le incomodaba mi presencia.

_**- Sakura, ¿que tal princesa?.- **_Sasori se hacercó y la besó en la mejilla, aquello me enfureció por dentro, le partiría la cara a ese tio ¿como se atreve a tocarla así? ni yo pude besar su mejilla, esto me estaba afectando ¿que sentía yo exactamente por Sakura?.

_**- Bien, ¿nos vamos?.-**_** Preguntó sería.**

_**- Si, nos vamos.- **_Respondió.

Sakura y Sasori se desvanecieron por la puerta. Mi cabeza no hacía mas que pensar..si no hacía algo pronto la perdería para siempre pero...aveces lo mejor es callarse, además habían mas mujeres en el mundo y yo no creo que esté enamorado de Sakura o tal vez si, todo es lioso...aunque de algo estaba totalmente seguro...estaba celoso.

Más tarde mi hermano y yo nos dirigimos al parque donde estaban los maleteros de los coches abiertos con la musica a tope y la gente bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana y allí estaba ella, allí estaba Sakura hablando con Sasori y sus amigos.

_**- ¿Te preocupa algo Sasuke?.- **_Preguntó mi amigo Naruto a mi lado, apenas me di cuenta de su presencia.

_**- ¿Eh?..no, no es nada.-**_ Le mentí a mi mejor amigo.

_**- ¿Viste con quien va Sakura? está con ese tío totalmente odioso...-**_ Dijo arrugando su frente.

_**- Que razón tien...-**_ Me entrecorté no se como pero me metí en otra dimensión fué como si mis oido no escucharan la musica y se quedaron viendo aquella escena que tanto me dolió por dentro, Sasori le estaba metiendo la lengua hasta el exofagó.

_**- ¿Que?..-**_ Mi amigo miró al mismo lugar que yo._**- ¡Ahhh! ¿que hace Sakura con ese tipo?.-**_

_**- ...- **_Si las miradas matasen, ese tio ya estaría bajo tres metros bajo el suelo.

_**- Sasuke..vamos no te preocupes.-**_

_**- Me voy dile a mi hermano que me he marchado.-**_

_**- ¿A tu casa? pero...¿y tu padre?.- **_Olvidé decirlo, Naruto es el unico que sabe lo de mi padre que es un puto maltratador.

_**- Hoy no está.- **_Le sonreí a mi amigo.

_**- Oh, en ese caso vía libre.-**_

_**- Porcierto mira quien viene porallí.- **_Le señalé a Hinata que venía despacio hacía nosotros, Naruto y Hinata mantenían una relación en secreto, ya que si el primo de Hinata se entera mataría a Naruto.

_**- Mi bomboncito.-**_ Vi a mi amigo con un brillo en los ojos, el no lo sabía pero se notaba a kilometros que cuando estaba con Hinata era un persona mucho mejor.

_**- Adios.-**_ Me despedí de la parejita feliz y me marché del lugar.

Más tarde llegué a mi casa, por suerte mi padre no se encontraba en casa hoy era uno de esos dias en los que desaparecía por cuatro dias más.

Me meíí en el baño y abrí el grifo entre el agua fria y la caliente, mientras el agua mojaba mi cuerpo me dispuse a pensar...en Sakura, ¿que me sucedía con ella? ¿la quería? la duda me calcomía la cabeza, ella esta enamorada de mi y...bueno rectifico enamorada de Sasori y supuestamente de mi, pero no se puede querer a dos personas a la vez...y él no es un buen tipo para ella. Salí de la ducha y me sequé con la toalla, después me puse mis boxes negros y mis pantalones del pijama por la rodillas, me quedé mirando mis ojos en el reflejo del espejo, y fue cuando me di cuenta de algo.

Fuí dando pasos marcha atrás hasta dar con la parez, allí me deslicé hasta el suelo quedando sentado sobre él, las lagrimas salían de mis ojos, lo había descubierto...y la iba a perder iba a perder a la unica chica de la cual yo estaba enamorado, si enamorado tardé en darme cuenta pero yo estaba enamorado de Sakura Haruno. Nunca volví a llorar desde la muerte de mi madre y ahora estaba llorando por Sakura, porque me había enamorado y ella era mi razón de vida..._realmente los hombres también lloran._

* * *

_**{POV Sakura}**_

Había perdido de vista a Sasori por un instante, ¿donde se había metido?, antes de irse recuerdo que me dió unas pastillas que me dejaron completamente fuera de mí, tambien recuerdo sentir sus labios sobre los mios, pero ahora no se donde estaba, allí lo ví besando a otra chica ¿como pude haber estado tan ciega como para no ver que yo era otra más para él?, pero el daó ya estaba hecho ya era tarde...ya me había enamorado.

Estaba tan distraida que no me dí cuenta de que mi telefonó había sonado unas dieciocho veces, todas llamadas de mi hermano Ryo. Por suerte volvió a llamar y esta vez si lo escuché, contesté al telefonó y noté a mi hermano bastante deprimido y alterado.

_**- Hermano..¿pasó algo?.- **_Pregunté sin ganas.

_**- **¿Que si ha pasado algo? dios mio Sakura..tienes que venir a casa**.- Me respondió desde el otro lado del telefono.**_

_**- ¿Que ocurre?.-**_ Pregunté preocupada por el tono de voz de mi hermano.

_**- **El avión donde iban papá y mamá ha tenido un accidente**.**- _Se notaba que intentaba aguantar las lágrimas.

_**- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?.- **_Pregunté ya más sería, la situación parecía grave.

_**- **No han avido sobrevivientes.**- **_Respondió mi hermano.

_**- ¿Que?.- **_No podía creerlo, no...mis padres no. Colgé el telefono.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, la musica me estaba agobiando. Pude localizar a Naruto que venía un tanto pensativo.

_**- Naruto.-**_ Grité corriendo hacía él.-_** Llevame a casa porfavor.-**_ Le supliqué llorando.

_**- ¿Que ocurre?.-**_ Me preguntó al verme tan desesperada.

_**- M-mis padres han muerto.-**_ Le respondí con un gran dolor en mi pecho, su cara fué como una poesia se notaba dolorido por mi.

_**- Vamos yo te llevo.- **_Accedió a llevarme, antes de salir de allí pude ver a Sasori que miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa como si planeara algo...

* * *

_**{Continuará}**_

_**¿Reviews? Algunos me dejan reviews pero casi siempre son anónimos...os lo suplico dejadme más. Sé que gente lee mi historia por el numero de visitas y no me quejo del numero de la gente que la lee, pero lo que me interesa es vuestra opinión.**_

_**Sobre todo quiero agradecer a "Ayadabest" por ser una de las pocas personas que me da su opinión y comenta en todos los capitulos ^^ Gracias Aya-chan.**_

_**PD: ¿Muy cargado el capitulo?, Como habreis visto Sasuke y Sai son maltratados por su padre, Sakura acaba de perder a los suyos...Sasuke se dió cuenta que está enamorado de Sakura, pero Sakura está enamorada de Sasuke y Sasori, pronto descubrirémos que Sasori no es el tipo bueno que aparenta ser ya que planea hacer una cosa que afectará tanto a Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke. La persona que lo ayudará será Naruto pero Naruto no quieré ayudarle, osea que Sasori lo tiene amenazado...  
**_

_**Bueno ya vereís en el proximo capitulo jeje.  
**_

_**Prox-cap_: El plan de Sasori.  
**_


	5. El plan de Sasori

**"ADOLESCENCIA"**

_**Capitulo 5: El plan de Sasori.**_

* * *

un mes y medio después del accidente de los padres de Sakura...

A la pelirosa no le sentó muy bien la muerte de sus padres y estuvo sin asistir a clases y sin saber nada de sus amigos, todos los días se encerraba en su cuarto, todavía seguía con su problema "la bulimia", al ultimo que vio fue a su amigo rubio; Naruto. Ino le preguntaba a sus hermanos de vez en cuando pero ellos tampoco sabían que decirle, Sakura se había aislado del mundo social, raramente hablaba y si lo hacía eran simples frases.

Esa misma mañana Sakura decidió salir de su cuarto, salió vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta roja a juego con sus victorias y su cartera escolar, Ryo que desayunaba tranquilamente con sus amigos se quedó mirando a la pelirosa.

- _**Sakura...¿porqué te vestiste?.**_- Preguntó su hermano.

- _**Hoy voy a ir al instituto.**_- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- _**¿Estás segura?.**_- Preguntó su hermano preocupado.

- _**Así me olvidare de todo un poco y si estoy con mis amigos sonreiré.**_- Le explicó Sakura a su hermano.

- _**Está bien, ten cuidado y si te sientes en algún momento agobiada iré a buscarte, ¿vale?.**_- Le advirtió su hermano.

-_** Entendido.**_-

Sakura se acercó y besó la mejilla de su hermano para luego salir a la calle, había pasado el otoño y el invierno daba su comienzo. Sakura se sintió liberada al poder respirar aire fresco hacía mucho tiempo que estuvo sin salir de aquellas cuatro paredes que formaban su habitación, fue caminando hasta el instituto dando pasos lentos mientras admiraba el paisaje, sin darse cuenta llegó hasta el enorme edificio, se quedó mirando unos instantes la puerta hasta que decidió entrar.

Cuando cruzó la puerta miró hacía todos los lados, muchos ojos se fijaron en ella y algunas personas comenzaron a murmurar cosas por lo bajo como "esa es la chica que perdió a sus padres" o "que pena me da, ha perdido a sus padres muy joven", ella pasó de todo y se dirigió hasta su clase pero por el pasillo se topó con Sai e Ino que hablaban sobre un tema de clase, Ino se dio cuenta de que había alguien al final del pasillo y miró, al principio no creía que fuera ella, su amiga pelirosa, pero lo era...Sai por su parte también se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakura, y le sonrió. Ino se acercó a su amiga rápidamente y la abrazó con fuerza.

- _**¿Porqué no llamaste? ¿porqué?.**_- Preguntó su amiga rubia abrazándola con firmeza.

-_** Quería apartarme de todo Ino**_.- Le respondió.-_** Pero ya estoy mejor, los hecho de menos... pero llorar y quedarme en casa no me los devolverá**_.- Le sonrió a su amiga.

-_** ¡Ay! Sakura, me tienes para lo que necesites.**_- Le dijo Ino sonriendo.

- _**Lo sé amiga.**_- Sakura dirigió su mirada a Sai que se encontraba tras la rubia.- **_Hola Sai, me alegra verte.-_**

- _**Lo mismo digo Saku.-**_ Le sonrió el pelinegro.

- _**Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto también se alegrarán de verte, aunque...ultimamente Naruto actúa raro con Sasuke y Hinata.**_- Le dijo Ino.

- _**Mmm, ¿y a que se debe eso?, ¿se pelearon?.**_- Preguntó con curiosidad la pelirosa.

- _**No, pero Naruto está muy callado con Sasuke y ya no quedan como antes, se está distanciando y Sasuke no sabe el porque...y en cuanto a Hinata, Naruto ya no le hace ni caso.-**_

-_** Vaya...-**_ Sakura estaba un poco extrañada habían pasado muchas cosas de las cuales no estaba enterada.

- _**¡Sakura!.**_- Gritó una pelinegra desde el otro lado del pasillo, a su lado había un azabache que miraba a la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa, el andaba lentamente mientras la pelinegra se abalanzó a la pelirosa.- _**¿Como estás Sakura? ¿no te enseñaron a llamar?.**_

- _**Hinata, tranquila estuve bien.**_- Le sonrió a su amiga, su vista se movió hasta dar con los ojos del azabache.-_** Hola Sasuke.**_

- _**Hola.-**_ Saludó secamente pero con su sonrisa de siempre.-**_ Me alegra que estés de vuelta pequeña._**

- _**Gracias, gracias a todos.**_- Les miró a todos sus amigos pero aún faltaba uno que no andaba muy lejos de aquel lugar.

* * *

El pelirojo y el rubio estaban en el baño de los chicos hablando de un tema que al rubio no le hacía ni gracia.

-_** No pienso hacerlo, es muy cruel.**_- Se negó el rubio.

- _**Tienes que hacerlo, o le diré a Neji que estuviste follándote a su prima y también les diré a todos lo del padre de Sai y Sasuke.**_- Le amenazó el pelirrojo.

- _**No te atreverás.-**_ Le encaró el rubio.

- _**¿Ah no?, mira rubito de bote, tengo una fotos en las que se ve perfectamente como le comías la boca a la Hyuga, y ya sabes como es su familia con suerte la meterán en un internado lejos de aquí y de todos, donde se convertirá en una infeliz, y tu amiguito Sasuke no quiere entregar a su padre a la policía para no perder el orgullo de la familia Uchiha y si tu abres la boca perderás al amor de tu vida y a tu mejor amigo, tu decides.**_- Le explicó Sasori alterado.

- _**Osea...¿tengo que estropearle la vida a mi mejor amiga?.-** _Preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

- _**Así es.**_- Asintió Sasori.

- _**¿Y tu que ganas con todo eso?.**_- Preguntó el rubio todavía enojado.

-_** Eso a ti no te importa.**_- Le sonrió burlonamente el pelirrojo.

-_** Eres una mala persona.-**_ Le dijo el rubio.

- **_Lo sé Naruto...pero es la única manera para estar con ella, ahora vete y mejor que no le digas nada a tus amigos, ya hablé contigo aquella vez...¿Ya dejaste a la Hyuga?._**- Preguntó Sasori.

- _**Si, lo hice.**_- Respondió Naruto.

-_** Perfecto...y otra cosa más, no te alejes de tus amigos o pensarán que tramas algo, y en cuanto a mi plan...cuando veas a Sakura le pedirás salir, y si ella acepta tendrás que actuar como un novio hasta que yo te dé nuevas ordenes, ¿entendido?.**_- Preguntó Sasori acercándose al rubio.

- _**Si...-**_ Respondió el rubio mirando al suelo.

-_** Perfecto, nos veremos mañana compañero.**_- Le sonrió burlonamente Sasori y salió del baño dejando solo al rubio.

Naruto estaba siendo amenazado por Sasori y si no hacía aquello fastidiaría a las demás personas pero si lo hacía fastidiaría a su mejor amiga, ¿que haría?, estaba entre la espada y la pared...no le quedaba otra le haría caso a Sasori y ver hasta donde llegaba todo esto, pero había algo que le preocupaba..si él salía con Sakura, ¿que dirían Sasuke y Hinata?, ultimamente su mejor amigo parecía haver despertado sentimientos hacía la pelirosa. Naruto se dirigió a clases no le quedaba otra, cuando llegó la clase ya había empezado y se sentó en su asiento lanzándole una sonrisa a su mejor amiga; Sakura, que se la devolvió encantada.

Más tarde al salir de clase en el recreo, Naruto se dirigió a la cafetería junto con los sus amigos mostrándoles una sonrisa falta.

- _**Hola chicos.**_- Saludó el rubio sentándose junto a ellos.

- _**Vaya..Naruto ¿porque ahora nos sonríes?.-**_ Preguntó Sai extrañado.

- _**Ya no tengo motivos para no sonreír**_.- Respondió con simpleza.

-_** ¿Y eso amigo?.-**_ Preguntó Sasuke.

-_** Porque Sakura está de vuelta en el instituto.**_- Respondió Naruto, tenía que comenzar ya con el plan, por mucho que le doliera.

- **_Oh vaya...gracias Naruto._**- Le sonrió la pelirosa.

- _**¿Si que te afectó no?.**_- Preguntó Ino.

- _**La verdad...si me afecto me ayudó a comprender una cosa.-**_ Naruto tenía que decirlo, tenía que hacerlo, tragó saliva y dijo la palabras que tanto le costaba pronunciar.- _**me enamoré de ti Sakura.-**_

La cara de Sai y de Ino eran de sorpresa, Sasuke estaba en un estado de shock, Hinata le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos aguantandosé las ganas de llorar y Sakura lo miraba un poco sonrojada por la declaración de su amigo.

-_** Tenía que decirlo, estoy enamorado de ti Sakura y ya que nos conocemos de mucho tiempo...si tu quieres podríamos intentarlo, ¿no crees?.**_- Preguntó el rubio. se sentía mal por estar engañándola y jugando con los sentimientos de su amiga y hablar delante de Hinata y Sasuke.

En ese momento Hinata se levantó del asiento y se fue sin más, Sasuke también se levantó y siguió a Hinata, Ino y Sai se quedaron observando la escena y esperando respuesta por parte de Sakura.

- _**Y-yo...no sé Naruto es que...**_- Sakura estaba confusa, tal vez podría intentarlo con Naruto, después de todo los dos se conocían desde hacía mucho, y en estos momentos Sasori era un idiota ante sus ojos y Sasuke estaba fuera de su alcance.-_** Sabes...acepto, podríamos intentarlo.-**_

- _**¿Enserio? gracias.**_- Le agradeció el rubio.

Ino se quedó preocupada por su amiga Hinata, ¿que diría ella?. Mientras Sai se alegraba sin saber que su hermano estaba enamorado de Sakura.

...

* * *

Mientras Hinata estaba en la azotea del instituto llorando sentada en un banco, Sasuke llegó hasta ella.

_**- No lo entiendo..¿porque Naruto me hace esto?**_.- Lloró Hinata.

-_** ¿Desde cuando? ¿desde cuando Naruto quiere a Sakura?, el estaba muy feliz contigo y te dejó así sin más...**_- Sasuke estaba furioso las palabras salían de su boca sin cesar.

- _**Sasuke...yo lo amo, no quiero que esté con Sakura...aunque haya sufrido...pero ¿que puedo hacer?.**_- Hinata lloraba tapándose sus ojos con las manos.

-_** Tranquila Hinata no llores por favor, intento pensar...todo esto es muy confuso, tal vez si yo me hubiera mostrado más cariñoso con ella y le hubiera dicho de mis sentimientos ellos no...**_- Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cabeza.-_** Arg que complicado es todo.-**_

-_** ¿Tu? ¿sentimientos por Sakura?.**_- Preguntó aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-_** Si, pero por favor no le digas a nadie.**_- Respondió Sasuke.

-**_ No lo haré...pero ¿sabes? deberíamos alegrarnos...si ellos son felices, los dejaré en paz...pero no pienso perdonarles...ya que los dos saben de mis sentimientos, debemos dejar que sean felices ¿verdad?.-_** Dijo Hinata con un poco de rencor hacía su amiga más que a Naruto, su propia amiga la había traicionado.

- _**Tal vez..tengas razón además mejor Naruto que cualquier otro.**_- Dijo Sasuke tranquilizandosé un poco.- _**Ay, No puedo, no puedo pensar que harán si son novios, Hinata ¿no te das cuenta?...Naruto es mi mejor amigo...y se va a tirar a Sakura.**_- Sasuke se llevó las manos de nuevo a la cabeza.

- _**Bueno dejalos además, no sería la primera vez de Sakura.**_- Recordó Hinata.

-_** ¿Que? ¿Con quien y cuando?.**_- Preguntó bastante celoso.

- _**Mi primo Neji.**_- Respondió la Hyuga.-_** Durante las vacaciones de primavera, Sakura acababa de cumplir los 16 años.**_

- _**¿Neji?, pero si...el es uno de mis mejores amigos**_.- Sasuke no lograba creérselo.

-_** ¿Cuando te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos por Sakura?.**_- Preguntó Hinata mirando el suelo.

- _**Siempre tuve esa duda y poco a poco me fui dando cuenta.**_- Respondió el azabache.

- _**Neji y Sakura no estaban enamorados pero...bebieron mucho y se despertaron en mi cama, fue gracioso ninguno de los dos recordaba nada y lo dejaron como una "anécdota divertida", claro está siempre que salíamos de fiesta Sakura no perdía oportunidad y sabes...yo creo que lo hacía para intentar olvidarte.**_- Una carcajada salió de la boca de Hinata mientras observaba a Sasuke.-_** ¿Cabreado por haver podido el primero y el unico en su vida, y no serlo?.-**_

- _**Si, cabreado por no haberme dado cuenta antes, cabreado por ser imbécil, cabreado por no haber sido el único en su vida.**_- Sasuke hablaba con su voz grave y un nudo en la garganta.

- _**Tú siempre serás el único en su vida lo sé, ella nunca podrá olvidarte.**_- Le dijo Hinata.

- _**Ojalá pudiera decirte lo mismo de Naruto...pero no sé que piensa él, ya sabes como somos los chicos...unos cubos de hielo.**_- Sonrió Sasuke tristemente.

- _**Tranquilo...de tí estoy segura que si Sakura y Naruto cortasen tendrás vía libre, pero yo y Naruto no, además si me dejó seguramente fue por Sakura.-**_ Hinata sintió ganas nuevamente de llorar pero no lo hizo.

- _**Bueno...de todos modos no podría enfadarme con Sakura ya que...yo también estuve con muchas chicas, ella y yo solo somos amigos después de todo**_.- Dijo el azabache en un tono triste.

- _**Será mejor que los dejemos en paz pero...yo no quiero saber nada de ellos dos, ¿tu que harás?.**_- Preguntó la Hyuga.

-_** Actuaré como si nada, Naruto no sabe lo que siento por Sakura y ella tampoco.**_- Respondió el azabache con simpleza.

- _**Oh, bien...a partir de ahora yo me juntaré más con Tenten y Temari.**_- Dijo tristemente la Hyuga.- _**No les digas que estoy mal por eso...simplemente diles que tengo un problema que resolver y no tendré tiempo para estar con vosotros, ¿vale?.**_- Preguntó Hinata.

_**- Vale, ahora vamos a la clase...ya falta poco para que suene el timbre.-**_

-_** Si.**_- Hinata se levantó y junto con Sasuke se dirigieron a su clase.

Llegaron a la clase y se sentaron en sus sitios, todo transcurrió normalmente hasta que dieron el fin de la clases...

...

* * *

Cuando las clases terminaron...

Naruto decidió acompañar a Sakura a su casa, cuando llegaron era hora de despedirse, recordó las palabras de Sasori "Actúa como un novio".

- _**Mañana nos vemos Sakura.**_- El rubio se acercó a sus labios y los besó.

- _**Hasta mañana.**_- Se despidió la pelirosa.

Sakura abrió la puerta del apartamento de su hermano y sus amigos, y ahora también suyo.

Se dirigió hasta la cocina donde la comida preparada por Itachi ya estaba servida.

- _**¿Como te fue?.**_- Preguntó su hermano mayor.

- _**Bien.-**_ Respondió con simpleza.

-_** ¿Te hecho poco o mucho?.**_- Preguntó Itachi mientras servía la comida a todos.

- _**Un poco Itachi, ya sabes nunca he tenido un gran apetito.**_- Respondió Sakura, se moría de hambre pero todavía le preocupaba su cuerpo.

- _**Bien, entonces poco para la señorita Sakura.**_- Itachi le sonrió.

- _**Eres tan parecido a Sasuke.**_- Comentó la pelirosa.

-_** ¿A que viene eso?.**_- Preguntó Itachi sonriendo extrañado.

- _**Nada...no es nada**_.- Dijo tristemente, luego comenzó a comer y cuando terminó se dirigió a su cuarto.

Sakura se acostó sobre su cama a pensar.

- **_"Ahora Naruto y yo estamos juntos... pero ¿porqué sigo queriendo a Sasuke?...Sasuke siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo...aunque supongo que él no siente lo mismo por mi, si no me lo hubiese dicho...y luego está Sasori...Sasori y Sasuke son los dos únicos chicos que realmente me importan, pero Sasori era un cabrón y yo me había enamorado de él...¿Como se puede querer a dos personas?, aunque si lo pienso bien...el querer a Sasori solo es masoquismo, parece que me gusta que me hagan sufrir.."_**- Pensó Sakura un poco liosa con sus pensamientos.- "**_Tal vez si sigo con Naruto...Sasori se pondrá celoso...y en cuanto a Sasuke...me conformo con que sea mi amigo y esté siempre a mi lado"._**- Sakura pensaba eso pero realmente le gustaría que Sasuke entrara por la puerta de su habitación y le gritara a los cuatro vientos que la amaba, pero eso era imposible por lo que la única opción que le quedaba era Sasori.

La tarde pasó y ella seguía en su habitación, decidió levantarse y conectarse al chat en su ordenador. No había un gran numero de personas conectadas, pero su amiga Hinata si lo estaba.

_Sakura: Hola Hinata._

_Hinata: ¿Hola? me río Sakura, ¿como pudiste aceptar a Naruto._

_Sakura: Hinata yo...quiero intentarlo sabes que nunca he podido ser feliz con ningun chico._

_Hinata: ¿Sabes? alomejor todas tendrían que guardar a sus novios, por si se los quitas._

_Sakura: Hinata basta ¿acaso quieres echar a perder nuestra amistad?._

_Hinata: Nuestra amistad ya esta perdida, os dejaré en paz pero yo no soy la única que sufre con vuestra relación._

_Sakura: ¿Alguien más sufre?._

_Hinata: Si, pero le prometí no decir nada...hasta nunca._

En la ventanilla del chat apareció que Hinata se encontraba desconectada.

Sakura se quedó pensando, ¿quien sería la otra persona que sufre?. Decidió desconectarse e irse a dormir...ella no lo sabía pero mañana sería un día realmente largo y odioso.

* * *

_**{Continuará}**_

_**¿Un poco corto el capitulo? jeje...¿Reviews?**_

_**El plan de Sasori ha comenzado...¿que pasará en el proximo capitulo?...solo yo lo sé Huajajaja (risa malefíca)**_

_**El titulo del proximo capitulo va por Sakura y Naruto.**_

_**: Traición de un amigo.**_


	6. Traición de un amigo

**"ADOLESCENCIA"**

_**Capitulo 6: Traición de un amigo.**_

* * *

Acababa de amanecer en el pueblo de Konoha.

Naruto se despertaba en su cama sin esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba, cogió su móvil y leyó de nuevo el mensaje que recibió de Sasori anoche.

_Sasori(01:04)_

_Naruto mañana comenzáremos_

_con el plan, nos vemos en el baño_

_antes de que comiencen las clases._

Apagó su móvil y lo dejó encima de la mesa con el ceño fruncido.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió, cogió su mochila y salió disparado de su casa hacía el instituto.

Cuando llegó se dirigió hasta el baño de chicos donde lo esperaba Sasori.

- _**Por fin llegas..**_- Murmuró Sasori burlón.

- _**¿Que tengo que hacer?**_.- Preguntó Naruto muy serio.

- _**Cuando llegué aquí, Sakura estaba hablando con un chico, quiero que vayas y te hagas el celoso.-**_ Respondió Sasori.

- _**¿El celoso?.**_-

-_** Si, ve y dile cosas como "¿que es tan gracioso?" o "¿que estabas hablando con él?" y luego añade algo relacionado con la gordura.**_- Le explicó el pelirojo. sonriendo arrogante.

-_** Entendido.**_- Dijo Naruto para salir del baño, Sasori lo siguió.

Salieron al pasillo y allí estaba Sakura sentada en un banco hablando con Shikamaru sobre un tema de clase.

-_** Espera a que el chico se vaya**_.- Le ordenó Sasori.

Shikamaru y Sakura terminaron de hablar, Shikamaru se despidió de Sakura y se fue, dejando a Sakura sonriendo. Naruto aprovechó y comenzó andar hasta Sakura.

- _**Hola Naruto.**_- Sonrió la pelirosa.

- _**¿Y ese?, ¿que te estaba contando tan gracioso?.**_- Preguntó un tanto borde.

- _**Nada, solo me estaba dando unos apuntes, ya que he estado ausente durante una temporada.-** _Le respondió la pelirosa.

- _**Y coqueteando contigo, y tu encima encantada.**_- Dijo en tono celoso el rubio.

- _**¿Pero que dices? no estábamos haciendo nada y no hace falta que te comportes tan borde, que borde ya tuve a uno.**_- Sakura miró detrás de Naruto que se encontraba Sasori hablando con unos chicos.

-_** Venga no te enfades..¿es que no puedo ser un poco celoso?.**_- Naruto se sentó a su lado.

- _**Ellos pueden mirar, pero tu puedes agarrar.**_- Dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

- _**No, si donde agarrar hay es que estás echando un culo.**_- Comentó Naruto, Sakura lo miró seriamente.

- _**¿Si?.**_- Preguntó preocupada.

-_** Si, bueno pero no te ralles que a mi me gusta.**_- Dijo el rubio para intentar no hacerla sentir muy mal.

-_** Bueno..pues yo me voy a la biblioteca.**_- Sakura se levantó y se fue del pasillo donde se encontraba.

Naruto se quedó un rato mas ahí sentado, Sasori se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

- _**Muy bien, eres un gran actor.**_- Le dijo Sasori sonriendo arrogante.

-_** Y tu un cabrón.-**_ Dijo Naruto mirándolo con odio.- _**Es que te divierte ver como le hago daño, ¿es eso?.**_

-_** Aún no lo has pillado, ¿eh?.**_- Sasori sonrió con autoridad.-_** Si tu ahora te comportas como un cerdo, en comparación yo ya no lo habré sido tanto.**_-

-_** ¿Acosta de destrozarla?.**_- Dijo Naruto mirándolo a los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

- _**Bueno..¿y quien te crees que va a estar luego ahí para consolarle?**_.- Preguntó Sasori refiriéndose a él mismo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y se levantó del banco.

* * *

Sai e Ino estaban hablando tranquilamente en un banco en el patio del instituto.

-_** Y entonces llegó Chouji y la que se armó, tendrías que haber estado allí.**_- Le contaba el pelinegro a la rubia.

- _**Si, ojala hubiese estado.**_- La rubia estalló en carcajadas.

-_** Hola chicos.-**_ Saludó Akemi.

- _**¿Que quieres?.**_- Preguntó Ino frunciendo el ceño.

- _**Hablar.**_- Respondió Akemi.

- _**Nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar contigo.**_- Ino cogió a Sai del brazo.- _**Vámonos de aquí Sai.-**_

- _**Esperad es importante...**_- Dijo Akemi muy seria.

- _**Vamos a escucharla Ino.**_- Pidió Sai.

- _**Arg...más te vale que sea importante.**_- Dijo Ino.

- _**Esta mañana os he visto hablar con una chica ¿de que hablabais?.**_- Preguntó Akemi.

- _**Solo nos preguntó donde estaba jefatura de estudios, ¿porque?.**_- Preguntó la rubia.

-_** Nada..solo quería saber, adiós.**_- Akemi se giró pero Ino la detuvo.

- _**¿Que está pasando aquí?.**_- Pregunto Ino.

- _**Nada ya te dije.**_- Akemi soltó el agarre y se fue.

- _**Que rara es esa chica, ¿no?.**_- Preguntó Sai.

- _**Si...demasiado rara.**_- Respondió Ino mirando el lugar por donde se había marchado.-_** Sai, necesito tu ayuda, ven conmigo.-**_

- _**Vale.-**_

Sai siguió a Ino hasta la puerta del despacho de la directora.

- _**¿Que piensas hacer Ino?.**_- Preguntó el pelinegro.

-_** Voy a entrar tu quedaté aquí fuera y si viene algún profesor entretenlo.-**_ Dijo Ino entrando por la puerta y cerrándola.

Sai se quedó allí esperando pero no aparecía ningún profesor.

Mientras Ino estaba buscando en el ordenador de la directora, y encontró lo que buscaba sacó su pen-dray y copió la información que necesitaba. Cuando la obtuvo salió del despacho y cogió rápidamente a Sai del brazo mientras corrían.

- _**Espera Ino, ¿que cogiste?.**_- Preguntó el pelinegro a la rubia.

- _**Información sobre Akemi, ¿recuerdas cuando Sakura dejó salir a la luz que hay un vacío en el expediente académico de Akemi?**_.- Preguntó Ino.

- _**Si..¿que pasa con eso?.-**_

-_** Aquí está la lista de todos los colegios a los que a ido, tal vez aquí encontremos información sobre ella y el porque estaba tan preocupada por la chica que nos habló hoy.**_- Contesto Ino.

- _**Eso tiene lógica.**_- Admitió Sai.

- _**No puedo esperar vamos a la biblioteca.**_- Dijo Ino.

Sai e Ino se dirigieron a la biblioteca y se sentaron en los ordenadores, Ino colocó el pendray en la llanura y abrió la carpeta donde había guardado la información.

- _**Mira estuvo internada en un centro de menores.-**_ Dijo Sai señalando la pantalla.

-** ¿Que?.**- Ino puso cara de sorpresa.-_** A uno no le encierran en un centro de menores por una tontería.**_

- _**¿Y ahora que hacemos con esto?**_.- Preguntó Sai.

- _**Nada...pero tenemos que buscar a esa chica para saber quien es.**_- Respondió Ino.-_** y por ahora ni una palabra de esto a nadie.-**_

_**- Vale.-**_

El timbre de clases sonó, Ino y Sai fueron a la clase y ya todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos sitios.

* * *

...

Las dos primeras horas se terminaron y se dio lugar al recreo.

Sakura estaba en la cafetería comiendo una palmera de chocolate, Sasori estaba observandola y esperando a que llegara Naruto para indicarle nuevas ordenes.

- _**Naruto que bien que llegas, allí la tienes.-** _Le señaló el pelirrojo.- _**regañalé por comer y bueno ya sabes.**_- Naruto lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.- _**Y sonríe que tampoco es para tanto.-**_

-_** Vete a la mierda**_.- Le dijo Naruto.

Comenzó a andar hasta donde se encontraba la pelirosa.

- _**Hola.**_- Saludó Sakura animada.

- _**Sakura ¿a ti lo que te digo... te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro?**_.- Dijo Naruto en tono borde. Sakura dejó la palmera en el plato.

-_** Es lo primero que como en todo el día.-**_ Dijo Sakura bajando la mirada.

- _**Menos mal que estoy yo aquí...que te quiero de todas formas**_.- Dijo Naruto, Sakura lo miró sin expresión ninguna en la cara.- _**Anda dame un beso.**_- Sakura obedeció y se lo dio, por el rabillo del ojo vio como Sasori los miraba.-_** Y Sakura no comas más dulces..que queremos que la bascula sea nuestra amiga.**_

Sakura se quedó mirándolo como si aquella persona no fuera el verdadero Naruto como si lo hubiesen cambiado, cogió su cartera y se fue.

Naruto se quedó allí en la barra lanzándole a Sasori una mirada de odio, el pelirrojo le mostró el pulgar haciéndole saber que lo estaba haciendo bien. Sasori también se fue de la cafetería, por detrás de Naruto apareció Hinata.

- _**Puede que me haya peleado con Sakura, pero no merece que la traten así.**_- Le regañó Hinata con el ceño fruncido.

- _**Hinata, no tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando.**_- Le encaró Naruto.

- _**¿porque me dejaste por Sakura? ¿para tratarla mal?**_.- Preguntó Hinata.

-_** Ahora lo entiendo ¿estás celosa?.**_- Preguntó el rubio.

- _**Si me he puesto celosa y mucho, pero me has demostrado que eres un gilipollas.**_- Respondió Hinata mirándole con odio a Naruto.

Hinata salió de allí dejando solo nuevamente al rubio.

* * *

Sasori iba caminando por el pasillo buscando a Sakura para hacer su parte del plan. No decidió irse muy lejos, sabía donde iban todas las chicas cuando se sentían tristes; el baño. Entró y la vio llorando en el suelo.

- _**Sakura, ¿estás bien?.**_- Preguntó el pelirrojo arrodillándose a su lado.

- _**¿Es verdad? ¿es verdad que estoy gorda?**_.- Preguntó Sakura llorando.

- _**Claro que no..para mi estás perfecta, no le hagas caso a Naruto es idiota.-**_ Respondió Sasori haciéndose pasar por bueno dejando a Naruto en mal lugar.

-_** No es solo por él...es por todo..¿sabes? cuando salí con Naruto pensé que te pondrías celoso, ¿porque me estás ayudando?**_.- Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

- _**Para compensar todas las veces que la he cagado princesa.-**_ Sasori le acarició la mejilla, era un verdadero cabrón..Sakura estaba así por su culpa.

-_** Vamos a clase, no quiero llorar más.**_- Sakura se levantó del suelo y se secó las lágrimas. A Sakura le hubiese gustado que en vez de Sasori hubiese venido Sasuke a ayudarla pero por alguna razón hacía tiempo que no le dirigía la palabra.

- _**Debes hablar con Naruto y si te vuelve a decir algo como eso, recuerda que el no te merece**_.- Le dijo Sasori.

Sasori se dirigió a su clase mientras Sakura se iba a la suya.

Al terminar las clases, Sasori volvió a llamar a Naruto de nuevo. Los dos estaban esperando a que Sakura saliese de clase.

-_** Ahora es el toque final.**_- Dijo Sasori.- _**después de esto podrás ser libre.-**_

- _**No pienso hacerlo, ¿para que? Hinata ya ni me habla y no se nada de Sasuke, apenas lo vi hoy.**_- Se negó Naruto.

- _**Hazlo o les enseñaré la foto**_.- Le amenazó el pelirrojo.

-_** Espero que si hago esto sepas tratarla bien...y hacer que se sienta feliz.**_- Naruto tragó saliva y esperó a que Sakura se acercarse a él. Sasori se fue a sentarse en un banco lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar a Naruto.

- _**Hola Naruto.**_- Saludó la pelirosa._**- ¿Que te pasa?...estás muy serio.-**_

_**- No me pasa nada.-**_

- _**¿Como que nada?, venga Naruto dímelo.-**_

- _**Eres una arrastrada.**_- Le gritó en medio de todo el pasillo.- _**No te aguanto eres insoportable, si salí contigo fue por pena porque perdiste a tus padres**_.- Todos los ojos fueron puestos en Sakura y Naruto. Hinata observaba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, Ino y Sai también se encontraban por allí, al igual que Akemi y los demás de la clase, de quien no había rastro era de Sasuke.

- _**Eres un hijo de puta, te odio.**_- Sakura salió de allí corriendo hacía el baño.

Sasori miró a Naruto con una sonrisa para luego irse, Naruto se quedó ahí delante de todos sin saber que decir, la gente comenzó a irse, Sasuke apareció y se quedó mirando a Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

- _**¿Porque?**_.- Le preguntó delante de los únicos que quedaban; Ino, Sai y Hinata.

-_** No lo entiendes Sasuke, ni tu ni nadie**_.- Le gritó Naruto.

- _**¿Eso justifica el haberte portado tan mal con ella?.-**_ Sasuke sentía mucha furia.

- _**Si lo hice fue por ti y por Hinata.**_- Respondió el rubio.

-_** ¿Que tenemos que ver Sasuke y yo? ¿con que tu humilles de esta manera a Sakura?.**_

-_** Olvidadlo, dejadme en paz todos.**_- Naruto se fue dejando a sus amigos confusos.

* * *

Sasori abrió la puerta del baño donde seguramente estaba Sakura y así era, entró y lo primero que vio fue a Sakura en el suelo con la mano ensangrentada, giró su cabeza y vio el espejo roto. Al parecer su plan no estaba saliendo como el pensaba...

-_** ¿Q-que has hecho?.**_- Preguntó corriendo hacía ella.

- _**He vomitado y no he podido evitarlo...sacame de aquí, no dejes que nadie me vea de está manera.**_- Le pidió la pelirosa.

- _**Esa mano necesita puntos debo llamar a algún profesor para que te lleve al hospital**_.- Dijo Sasori, se sentía culpable por el estado de la pelirosa.

- _**No, no, no...llevame tu.**_- Le pidió la pelirosa.

- _**Vamos**_.- Sasori ayudó a Sakura a levantarse y se dirigieron al hospital sin que nadie los viera.

Llegaron al hospital y metieron a Sakura a una habitación mientras Sasori esperaba afuera, cogió su móvil y llamó al hermano de Sakura.

-_ ¿Quien es?._- Preguntó el hermano de Sakura.

- _**Soy yo, Sasori el hermano de Deidara.**_- Le respondió el pelirrojo.

-_ ¿Que ocurre?._

- _**Estoy con Sakura en el hospital, tienes que venir urgentemente.-**_

-_ ¿Que le pasó a mi hermana?.-_

- _**Ven rápido.**_- Sasori colgó el móvil y se sentó en uno de los asientos del hospital a esperar a que llegase el hermano de Sakura.

Más tarde llegó Ryo alterado.

-_** Sasori, ¿donde está mi hermana?**_.- Preguntó preocupado Ryo.

-_** Está dentro están haciéndole pruebas.**_- Respondió, en ese momento salió el doctor.

-_** Hola, ¿usted es hermano de Sakura?.**_- Preguntó el doctor dirigiéndose a Ryo.

- _**Si, ¿que le paso?.-**_

- _**Sakura presentaba un corte en la mano producido por un cristal, pero eso no es lo que nos preocupa, le hemos hecho unos análisis y hemos constatado que está deshidratada y desnutrida, creemos que su hermana puede sufrir bulimia..**_- Le explicó el doctor.

Ryo puso abrió los ojos de la sorpresa ¿quien le diría que su hermana sufría bulimia?, y Sasori en resumen la culpa le carcomía la cabeza.

El doctor volvió a entrar en la habitación mientras Sasori y Ryo esperaban afuera en la sala de espera.

- _**¿Como no he podido darme cuenta?, he estado tan centrado en la discoteca...¿tu sabías algo?.**_- Preguntó el hermano de Sakura.

- _**Hoy me dijo que había vomitado cuando la encontré en el baño...y creo que no es la primera vez que lo hace.**_- Respondió Sasori mirando al suelo.

-_** ¿Sabes que ha podido pasarle?.**_- Preguntó Ryo, pero no obtuvo respuesta de Sasori.-_** Si no me lo dices tu me lo va a decir ella.-**_

-_** Sakura estaba saliendo con un chico; Naruto. Y el la trataba mal porque...yo se lo pedí.**_- Admitió Sasori.

- _**¿Que?.-** _El hermano de Sakura se quedó mirando a Sasori sin expresión ninguna.

- _**Me siento como una mierda Ryo...lo siento lo siento.-**_ Sasori estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-_** ¿Lo sientes?.-**_

_**- Si pero le voy a contar la verdad, te lo prometo.-**_

- _**No, no le vas a decir la verdad, ¿sabes como se sentiría si se entera de esto?.**_- Ryo obligó a Sasori a mirarle.-_** No le vas a decir nada, ni ahora ni nunca y te vas a alejar de ella, no quiero que le hables, no quiero que la mires, te juro que como no me hagas caso.**_.- Ryo estaba apunto de tirarse a romperle la cara a Sasori.- _**Largate.**_- Le ordenó.

Sasori se levantó sin decir nada y se fue.

...

* * *

Mientras Sasuke y Sai se encontraban frente a la comisaría de policía.

-_** ¿Estás seguro Sasuke?.**_- Preguntó Sai.

-_** Si, no pienso dejar que él vuelva a pegarnos.-**_ Respondió Sasuke.

Los dos entraron dispuestos a denunciar a su padre y así todo su sufrimiento acabara.

* * *

Hinata e Ino estaban en casa de la Hyuga.

-_** ¿Entonces porqué crees que Naruto ha hecho eso?**_.- Preguntó Ino.

- _**No sé, pero dice que tenemos que ver Sasuke y yo**_.- Respondió Hinata.

- _**Vayamos a dormir...mañana será un nuevo día y nos descansaré hasta que nos enteremos que le pasa a Naruto.**_- Dijo Ino.

-_** Buenas noches.-**_

...

* * *

**{Continuará}**

**¿Como va la historia? ¿bien, mal, regular?, jejeje**

**Recuerdo esto es un Sasusaku, aunque ahora mismo no estén juntos pronto lo estarán les tengo preparada ya una escena y cuando estén juntos seguiré haciendo capitulos...**

**jeje y Sasori que malo ¿no?, amenazar al pobre Naruto y pues claro ¿que va a hacer Naruto al estar entre la espada y la pared?.**

**Y Sai e Ino pronto descubriran la verdad sobre Akemi...y la chica con la que hablaron pronto hará aparición.  
**

**Dejen sus opiniones y reviews.**

_**El titulo del siguiente capitulo va por Sasuke y Sakura.**_

**Proximo capitulo_: "Lo hago porque te quiero."**


	7. Lo hago porque te quiero

**"ADOLESCENCIA"**

_**Capitulo 7: Lo hago porque te quiero.**_

* * *

Ryo conducía por la carretera camino a una clínica psiquiátrica, en el asiento del copiloto estaba Sakura mirando detenidamente el paisaje, ella no sabía donde se dirigían. Cuando llegaron bajaron del coche y Sakura fue directa a leer la placa de aquel edificio que había frente a ellos.

- _**¿Un manicomio?.**_- Sakura giró la cabeza hasta dar con su hermano.-_** ¿Me vas a meter en un manicomio?.**_

- _**Sakura es por tu bien..**_- Intentó hacerla razonar su hermano.

-_** ¡No! llevame al instituto quiero ir a clase, estoy bien no necesito ayuda de nadie.**_- Dijo Sakura volviendo al coche.

-_** Sakura..**_- Susurró su hermano para si mismo. Esté también fue al coche.

Como su hermana le pidió la llevó al instituto, Sakura salió del coche sin decir nada.

Ryo volvió a su apartamento y se encontró con unas cajas fuera del apartamento. Metió la llave en el cerrojo y se quedó viendo como Itachi empaquetaba sus cosas.

-_** Itachi, ¿donde vas?.**_- Preguntó Ryo.

- _**Me voy a mi casa, a la que antes vivía cuando era niño, me voy a cuidar de mis hermanos..****.**_-Itachi parecía alterado.- _**Sasuke, Sai aquí hay más cajas.-**_

- _**Ya vamos.**_- Dijo Sai con una caja en sus manos, a su lado Sasuke con otra caja.

- _**¿Que ocurrió?.**_- Pregunto Ryo un poco confuso, según tenía enterado Sasuke y Sai vivían con su padre.

- _**Mi padre resultó ser un maltratador que pegaba a mis hermanos...no se como no me di cuenta antes.**_- Se lamentó Itachi.

-_** Yo tampoco me enteré de lo que le pasaba a Sakura hasta que sucedió algo grave.-**_ Comentó Ryo llamando la atención en especial de Sasuke.

- _**¿Que le pasó a Sakura?.**_- Preguntó Sasuke con gran preocupación.

- _**De eso mismo quería hablar contigo.**_- Dijo Ryo. Sasuke le dio la caja que llevaba en las manos a Itachi, Sai e Itachi salieron del apartamento con las cajas que quedaban.

- _**Ya no están cuéntamelo**_.- Pidió Sasuke.

- _**Sasori amenazó a un amigo vuestro para que se hiciera novio de Sakura para tratarla mal..Naruto creo que se llamaba, Sakura terminó en el hospital y tiene bulimia, en una clínica psiquiátrica podrían ayudarla pero ella se niega, dice que no necesita ayuda de nadie, que está bien...pero Sasuke ella no está bien, quería saber si podía contar contigo ya que eres su amigo.**_- Le explicó Ryo.

-_** Yo..lo siento Ryo, pidéselo a Ino o a Hinata..-**_ Dijo Sasuke.

- _**Es que sé que a ti te escucharía, Sasuke si no fuera importante no te lo pediría, pero Sakura tiene el esófago totalmente destrozado de provocarse vomitos y sufre anemia por no alimentarse...mira aquí está el certificado del medico.**_- Ryo sacó de su bolsillo un papel y se lo tendió a Sasuke, el azabache lo cogió y comenzó a leerlo.

-_** Vale...lo haré.**_- Aceptó Sasuke saber el grave estado de Sakura.- _**Dile a mis hermanos que me he ido, diles las razones si es necesario.-**_

- _**Gracias Sasuke**_.- Agradeció Ryo.

Sasuke salió del apartamento y se dirigió al instituto.

...

* * *

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca del instituto Sakura se encontraba en los ordenadores observando una pagina web donde decían que la comida era el peor enemigo de la mujer. Naruto la vio y se dirigió a ella con la cabeza agachada con tristeza.

- _**¿Que quieres?, ni te acerques.**_- Dijo Sakura mirando con rencor al que siempre creyó su mejor amigo..

- _**Yo..lo siento Sakura.**_- Se disculpó el rubio.

-_** ¿Y a mi que me importa lo que tu sientas?**_.- Preguntó con ironía la pelirosa sin ningún sentimiento en su rostro.-_** eres patético.-**_

- _**Sakura, ya lo sé..me comporté como un cerdo, pero es que había un motivo.**_- Dijo Naruto.

- _**No...no hay motivos para humillar a alguien, ¿sabes que fue lo que más me dolió? que pensé que tu eras mi amigo, incapaz de hacerme daño..pero tranquilo ya no me afecta, ya nada me afecta.**_- Dijo Sakura sin mostrar ningún sentimiento y la mirada perdida.

Sakura se levantó de su silla y salió de la biblioteca dejando a Naruto solo con sus pensamientos.

- _**No te será facil que Sakura te perdone.**_- Dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

- _**Hinata...**_- Susurró el rubio.

- _**Quiero escuchar ese motivo, el motivo por el cual hiciste todo esto, y quiero saber toda, absolutamente toda la verdad.**_- Dijo Hinata.

- _**¿Quieres saberlo todo?.**_- Preguntó con ironía, la pelinegra asintió.-_** Sasori me amenazó, dijo que si no hacía lo que me pedía le contaría a todos que yo salía contigo en secreto, y sabes que si tu primo se entera...tu familia también lo hará...y te mandarían lejos de aquí, lejos de mi...no podía soportarlo...y luego Sasuke, me dijo que les contaría a todos un secreto que tiene...y yo no quería perder a mi mejor amigo y a la única chica a la que he amado.**_- Confesó Naruto.

- _**Quieres decir que...¿Sasori te pidió que humillaras a Sakura?.**_- Preguntó Hinata, Naruto asintió.- _**Y tu le hiciste caso...para protegernos a mi y a Sasuke..**_- Hinata se sentía un poco mas por haber desconfiado de Naruto.-_** pero aún así si tu no hubieses sido, Sasori pudo haber obligado a otra persona a humillar a Sakura...perdoname Naruto.**_- Se disculpó Hinata.

- _**No pasa nada...yo también me hubiese enfadado conmigo.**_- Dijo Naruto mirando al suelo.-

- _**Naruto...si todavía me quieres podríamos...¿seguir juntos?.**_- Dijo Hinata dando esa posibilidad.

- _**¿De verdad quieres volver conmigo?.**_- Preguntó Naruto inseguro.-_** Humille a tu amiga.**_

_**- Ella lo entenderá si le explicamos que es todo culpa de Sasori.-**_

- _**En ese caso..si.**_- Aceptó Naruto, Hinata se fue acercando a la boca del rubio hasta depositar un suave beso..

...

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en una banco que había en el pasillo del instituto, en ese momento Sasuke entró por la puerta y se dirigió hasta ella.

-_** Sakura.-**_ Saludó Sasuke a su manera.

-_** Hola Sasuke.**_- Le sonrió la pelirosa.

- _**Estuve hablando con tu hermano, es un buen tío, te quiere un montón.-**_ Dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos.

- _**¿A que viene eso?.**_- Preguntó Sakura extrañada.

- _**¿Sabes? mi padre nos maltrataba a mi y a Sai.**_- Admitió Sasuke, Sakura puso cara de sorpresa.- _**Yo no quería entregar a mi padre a la policía, el orgullo de mi familia se iría a la mierda, y yo deseaba que mi padre volviera a ser el de antes...¿sabes quien me ayudo a afrontar la realidad?.-**_

- _**¿Quien?.**_- Preguntó Sakura.

-_** Mi hermano Sai, aveces es bueno dejarse ayudar por la gente que te quiere.**_- Respondió Sasuke.

-_** ¿A donde quieres llegar con esto?.**_- Preguntó seria al imaginarse la respuesta._**- ¿Te ha dicho mi hermano lo de la clínica?.**_- Sasuke asintió.-_** ¿Tu también crees que lo mejor para mi es ir a esa clínica?.**_- Sasuke volvió a asentir.- _**¿de verdad?**_.- Sasuke asintió y Sakura suspiró.- _**Te lo voy a preguntar otra vez, y si de verdad, de verdad crees necesario que ingrese en esa clínica, y conociéndome como me conoces ¿crees que podrán solucionar mis problemas?, yo haré lo que tú me digas.-**_

- _**Si.**_- Respondió Sasuke firmemente.

-_** Entiendo**_.- Sakura se levantó del banco.-

- _**¿Adonde vas?.-**_ Preguntó Sasuke.

-_** A llamar a mi hermano, si voy a ir a esa clínica tendré que coger ropa para cambiarme, ¿no?.**_- Sonrió la pelirosa. Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa y observó como la pelirosa se iba por el pasillo.

* * *

Mientras en el apartamento del hermano de Sakura...

Deidara hacía poco que acababa de llegar, y Ryo les había contado todo a Deidara, Itachi y Sai.

- _**Entonces todo es culpa de mi hermanastro, ¿no?.**_- Dijo Deidara frunciendo el ceño, Ryo asintió.-_** Ese mocoso...se le va a caer el pelo, llamaré a mi padre para que lo mande a un colegio interno fuera de aquí.**_- Deidara cogió su móvil y salió del apartamento para hablar por el móvil con su padre e informarle de todo.

- _**Pobre Saku.**_- Dijo tristemente Sai.

-_** Espero que Sasuke la haya logrado convencer.**_- Dijo Itachi preocupado.

- _**Si...yo también, es lo mejor para ella**_.- Dijo Ryo, su móvil empezó a sonar era Sakura.-_** ¿Sakura?.**_- Contestó Ryo.

- _Si, Ryo soy yo...ven a buscarme y prepara mi maleta...voy a entrar en esa clínica.-_

- _**¿Cuando lo decidiste?.-**_

- _Un amigo buen amigo me lo aconsejó._- Sakura mostraba en su voz un toque de felicidad.

-_** Iré enseguida, espera en la puerta**_.- Dicho esto Ryo colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en su cara.

- _**¿Que te dijo?.**_- Preguntó Itachi.

- _**Tu hermano Sasuke es genial, no se que le dijo pero...Sakura ha aceptado, me voy a buscarla para llevarla a la clínica pero antes voy a preparar su maleta**_.- Ryo se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de su hermana y le preparó la maleta. Y la echó al maletero del coche, después se dirigió a buscar a su hermana.

No tardó mucho en llegar al instituto y ver a su hermana que lo esperaba en la puerta, Sakura se acercó al coche y se subió.

- _**¿Preparada hermanita?.**_- Le preguntó Ryo.

- _**Eso creo.-**_ Respondió la pelirosa.

Ryo arrancó el coche para ir a la clinica psiquiátrica. Cuando llegaron y bajaron del coche, Sakura se quedó mirando el edificio.

-_** ¿Vamos?.**_- Preguntó su hermano cogiendo la maleta del maletero.

-_** Si.**_- Asintió Sakura.

Sakura siguió a su hermano hasta estar dentro de ese edificio, se quedó sentada en una de los sillones que había frente a recepción mientras su hermano firmaba unos papeles.

- _**Ya está hermanita, tengo que irme pero vendré a verte ¿vale?**_.- Ryo besó en la frente a Sakura.

- _**Adios hermano.**_- Se despidió Sakura viendo como su hermano se marchaba de la clinica.

- _**Sigueme Sakura.**_- Le ordenó una simpática enfermera.

- _**Si.**_- Asintió la nombrada.

Pasaron por un pasillo totalmente blanco hasta llegar a una habitación, la número 214. La enfermera la abrió, no había ningún tipo de seguridad.

-_** Entra está será tu habitación, te daremos tus medicinas a la hora del desayuno, comida y cena...si te llega alguna visita te llamarán, ahora descansa te avisaremos para la hora de comer**_.- Le explicó la enfermera.

Sakura asintió y se quedó mirando la blanca habitación, los muebles, la cama, las paredes todo blanco.

Comenzó a deshacer su maleta y a guardar la ropa en sus cajones, para cuando terminó la enfermera la llamó para ir al comedor y comer. Cuando llegó se sentó en una mesa, una chica con el pelo rubio y recogido con un moño se sentó con ella.

- _**Hola.**_- Saludó la pelirosa.

-_** Esto no es tan malo como lo imaginas, es peor aún...bienvenida a tu pesadilla.**_- Le dijo la chica a Sakura.

- _**Shh, tenéis treinta minutos para terminar la comida.**_- Dijo la enfermera callándolas a las dos.

Sakura se sintió incomoda, se sintió sola y desprotegida...Se sintió abandonada por Sasuke y su hermano por meterla en un sitio como ese..

* * *

En el instituto..

Hinata había organizado una reunión con todos sus amigos para contarles la verdad sobre porque Naruto hizo eso. Naruto estaba escondido tras la puerta para escuchar la conversación.

- _**¿Porqué nos has llamado Hinata?.**_- Preguntó molesto Sasuke.

- _**Quiero que sepáis la verdad de porque Naruto humilló a Sakura**_.- Respondió Hinata.

- _**No me interesa el porque, ya lo hizo y lo hecho, hecho está.**_- Dijo Sasuke.

- _**Cuando escuches lo que voy a decir...te aseguro que lo perdonarás, tanto tu como vosotros.**_- Dijo señalando a Ino y Sai.

- _**Empieza.**_- Ordenó Sasuke.

Hinata les explicó que Sasori estuvo amenazándolo para humillar a Sakura, también les contó que se sentía mal por haberlo hecho..

- **_Que cabrón es Sasori..mira que obligar a Naruto a comportarse así con Sakura.._**- Se lamentó Ino.

- _**Yo pensé que...pensé muy mal de Naruto.**_- Dijo Sasuke.

- _**Ese Sasori debería pudrirse en el infierno.**_- Dijo Sai.

- _**¿Entonces lo perdonáis?.-**_ Preguntó Hinata. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

- _**Gracias.-**_ Oyeron un voz proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, se abrió y apareció su amigo rubio.

-_** Vamos a la cafetería.**_- Dijo Ino sonriendo a todos.-

Se dirigieron a la cafetería..

* * *

En otro lugar...

Sasori no se dirigía a ningún lugar, estaba sentado en un banco del parque, hacía poco recibió una llamada de parte de su padre diciéndole que lo mandaría lejos de Konoha, lejos de todos.

Su móvil sonó y vio que era Sakura, ¿porqué le llamaría?.

- _**¿Sakura?.**_- Preguntó Sasori.

-_ Sasori, ya no se en quien confiar...no aguanto aquí dentro, esto es una pesadilla por favor sacáme de aquí._- Respondió la pelirosa sollozando.

- _**¿Que? ¿pero donde estás?.-**_

-_ En la clínica psiquiátrica._- Sakura le dijo una dirección.

-_** Vale, tranquila voy a buscarte.**_- Sasori colgó el teléfono y comenzó a andar camino el psiquiatrico.

No tardó mucho en llegar ya que se encontraba cerca. Allí estaba ella con un pequeña mochila esperando a su salvador.

- _**Vamos Sakura salta.**_- Dijo Sasori viendo como la pelirosa intentaba saltar la valla.

-_** Tengo miedo a caerme Sasori.**_- Dijo la pelirosa un poco asustada por la altura.

- _**Yo te cojo tranquila.**_- La tranquilizó el pelirojo, Sakura lo miró y le hizo caso, Sasori la atrapó en sus brazos haciéndola aterrizar mejor.

- _**¿Y ahora que hacemos? ¿donde vamos?.**_- Preguntó la pelirosa.

-_** ¿Que te parece unas vacaciones?, venga vamos a la estación de autobuses**_.- Sasori la cogió del brazo y comenzaron a caminar rapido para que ninguna enfermera los viera escapar.

Sakura lo detuvo y lo abrazó.

- _**Gracias Sasori, no se lo que haría sin ti, me ha fallado todo el mundo excepto tu.**_- Sakura soltó el abrazo.-_** venga vamos..-**_

- _**Sakura espera...tengo que decirte algo antes de irnos**_.- Dijo Sasori, las palabras dichas anteriormente por la pelirosa le hicieron sentir culpable.

- _**Dime.**_- Le sonrió la pelirosa obligandolo a continuar.

- _**Pues que yo no sabía que todo esto te iba a afectar tanto, de verdad no había sido mi intención, ¡Arg! es que soy un cabrón**_.- Se lamentó Sasori pasando una mano por su cabello.

- _**¿De que estás hablando?.**_- Preguntó la pelirosa extrañada.

-_** Porque tu estás así porque fui un imbécil cuando en aquella fiesta te dejé sola...y porque fui un cabron..y..**_- Sasori fue interrumpido.

-_** Eso está olvidado, ¿vale?.**_- Preguntó la pelirosa mirándole a los ojos.-_** Además no fuiste solo tu.-**_

- _**Ya..sé que no fui solo yo...sé que Naruto también te humilló.**_- Sasori la miró a los ojos con culpabilidad.-_** Pero fue porque yo se lo pedí.-**_

- _**¿Que?.**_- Sakura lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y sin entender nada.

- _**Yo le obligue porque el estaba con Hinata y yo tenía unas fotos..le amenacé con contarle todo a Neji y luego estaba Sasuke que su padre era un puto maltratador y también amenacé con eso a Naruto.-** _Le explicó Sasori nervioso.-_** Le pedí que te humillara pero para que estuvieras conmigo.-**_

-_** Eres un hijo de puta.-**_ Sakura lo miraba con decepción.- _**¿Como se puede ser tan mala persona?.**_

- _**Joder, tenía que decirtelo..tu hermano me dijo que no te lo dijera..**_- Sasori fué interrumpido por un sollozo de Sakura.

-_** ¿Que mi hermano lo sabía?...¿pero de que vais?**_.- Preguntó Sakura mientras unas lágrimas caian por su rostro.

- _**Sakura..**_- Susurró Sasori.

- _**Dejame en paz...dejadme en paz todos.**_- Gritó la pelirosa dirigiéndose de nuevo a la valla para saltarla y entrar de nuevo a la clinica.

-_** ¡Sakura!.**_- Gritó Sasori, la pelirosa lo miró con odio.-_** ¡Te quiero!**_.- Le gritó, Sakura negó con la cabeza y saltó la valla.

La pelirosa al entrar de nuevo en la clínica se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama mirando tristemente un punto fijo en la pared.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Hinata e Ino estaban saliendo de la cafetería cuando una peliroja se les acercó, era la misma chica con la que habían hablado Ino y Sai unos días antes..

- _**Hola.-**_ Saludó la chica mirando a Sai e Ino.

-_** Hola.**_- Saludaron los dos al unisono.

- _**¿Conocéis a Akemi, verdad?**_.- Preguntó la chica pelirosa.

-_** Si, por cierto ¿tu nombre?.**_- Preguntó Ino.

- _**Karin.**_- Respondió la chica.- _**¿El vuestro?.**_

- _**Sai e Ino.**_- Dijo Ino señalando a Sai y a ella misma.

Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata observaban las escena sin decir nada, el móvil de Sasuke sonó.

-_** ¿Hola?.**_- Sasuke contestó al teléfono.-_** ¿Ryo?, ¿que dices que pasa con Sakura?.**_- Preguntó Sasuke sin llegar a oír bien a Ryo.- _**¿Que? enseguida voy.**_- Sasuke colgó el móvil.- _**Chicos tengo que irme, nos vemos luego.**_- Se despidió Sasuke saliendo por la puerta disparado.

Hinata y Naruto decidieron dejar a Sai e Ino solos con su amiga.

- _**Karin..¿podemos hacerte una pregunta?**_.- Preguntó Ino educadamente.

-_** Claro.-**_ Respondió Karin.

- _**¿De que conoces a Akemi?**_.- Preguntó Ino.

- _**Ella y yo somos amigas hasta la muerte.**_- Dijo en un tono que asustaba un poco.- _**las dos compartimos un secreto que nos une.**_

- _**¿Tu estuviste en un centro de menores?**_.- Preguntó Ino un poco nerviosa.

-_** Si...ella y yo fuimos ingresadas a la misma vez, ella me pertenece**_.- Respondió con una sonrisa aterradora.

- _**¿Que?.-**_

- _**Ella me ayudo a matarlos.-**_ Sonrió con locura. Ino y Sai comenzaron a asustarse.- _**Al igual que ahora moriréis todos.-**_

- _**¿De que estas hablando?.**_- Preguntó Sai, ya que a Ino estaba asustada y no podía pronunciar palabra.

-_** Si ella no quiere hacerme caso...moriremos juntas.**_- Respondió Karin.- _**Aunque tengáis que morir vosotros también, si veis a Akemi decidle que no debió haber confesado a la policía y dejarme sola en aquel maldito sitio.**_- Karin se fue por el pasillo caminando, antes de girar la esquina dirigió su mirada a los dos que la miraban sorprendidos.- _**Ya es tarde...me ayudaron a bloquear las puertas...pronto empezará el fuego.-**_

* * *

Sasuke y Ryo estaban en la puerta de la clínica psiquiatrica, una enfermera los estaba dirigiendo por los pasillos. Hasta que llegaron a una gran sala.

- _**Hay está.**_- Señaló la enfermera a Sakura que estaba de pie en el suelo con un cristal en la mano.

- _**Hermana...¿que te pasa?.-** _Dijo Ryo avanzando a ella, junto con Sasuke.

- _**No te acerques, no te acerques o me rajo.-**_ La pelirosa puso el cristal cerca de las venas de su muñeca.

- _**Sakura, ¿que quieres hacer con eso?.**_- Preguntó Sasuke mirándola a sus ojos jade.

- **_Matarme, ¿no lo ves?._**- Respondió con ironía.

- _**¿Con un cristal en la mano?.**_- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.- _**No, tu no quieres matarte.**_

-_** ¿Ah no?, no...mira.**_- Sakura se clavó el cristal en la muñeca e hizo una raja por la cual salía sangre.

-_** No Sakura.**_- Gritó Ryo avanzando a Sakura, Sasuke también se acercó un poco preocupado por lo que acababa de hacer.

- _**No te acerques.**_- Gritó la pelirosa con rabia.

-_** Por favor Sakura.-**_ Pidió el azabache preocupado.

- _**Sasuke vete.**_- Le ordenó Ryo.

- _**¡No!, que se quede.**_- Ordenó la pelirosa dirigiendo su mirada a los negros ojos del azabache.- _**Sasuke...¿soy un monstruo?.-**_

- _**¿Tu?, pero como vas a ser un monstruo tu..-** _Le respondió el azabache con tristeza.

-_** ¿Entonces por que me doy asco?, ¿porque me odiáis?**_.- Preguntó con desesperación.

- _**No, no..nadie te odia, ¿verdad?**_.- Ryo giró su cabeza al azabache.

-_** No, claro que no, ¿porque no dejas ese cristal en el suelo y hablamos tranquilamente?.**_- Aconsejó el azabache pero la pelirosa lo miraba con la mirada perdida.

-_** ¿Hablar?..no, yo no quiero hablar.**_- La pelirosa desvió la mirada de los ojos negros del azabache un par de veces.- _**Yo quiero desaparecer, quiero irme de aquí..quiero ser yo otra vez.**_- Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.- _**Sasuke ¿recuerdas cuando me ayudaste cuando empecé con mi problema y eramos amigos?.**_- Preguntó la pelirosa.

- _**Si.-**_ Respondió él.

-_** Eras muy bueno conmigo.**_- Sakura soltó una risa irónica.-_** pero luego apareció Sasori y..**_- Sakura hizo una pausa para coger aire.- **_yo siempre termino enamorandome de los hijos de puta.-_**

-_** No, eso no es verdad..tu a mi me quisiste y mucho, yo lo sé**_.- Le dijo el azabache mirándola a los ojos.

- **_¿Y tu? ¿Me quieres? _**- Preguntó la pelirosa sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

- _**No, no puedo y menos con ese cristal en la mano, así diría cualquier cosa...suelta el cristal y te responderé.**_- Le pidió el azabache.

Sakura se concentró tanto en mirarlo a los ojos que no se dio cuenta que habían dos enfermeras a los lados preparadas para cuando dejara el cristal en el suelo cogerla. La pelirosa desvió su mirada a la herida de su muñeca y se agachó para dejar el cristal en el suelo. Las enfermeras aprovecharon y cogieron a la pelirosa por los dos brazos, mientras Sasuke se acercó y desvió a una lado el cristal que había en el suelo con el pie, Sakura se quedó mirándole a sus ojos negros.

- _**¿Me quieres?.**_- Le preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible.

- _**Si.**_- Respondió Sasuke firmemente.

- _**Entonces sacame de aquí.**_- Le pidió la pelirosa sonriendo perdidamente.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y con sus manos cogió el rostro de la pelirosa.

- _**Necesitas quedarte aquí, es por tu bien.**_- Le decía Sasuke mientras Sakura decía repetidas veces; "No" intentando ser escuchada.- _**Te prometo que vendré a verte todos los días.-**_

Las enfermeras se llevaron a Sakura, está solo lloraba gritando el nombre de Sasuke. El se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta Ryo, el cual le puso la mano en el hombro, Sasuke mostraba un rostro triste.

- _**Gracias Sasuke.**_- Le agradeció Ryo.

- **_¿Cuanto tiempo tiene que estar aquí?._**- Preguntó Sasuke mirando al suelo.

- _**cuatro meses...justo dos días después que se termine el curso**_.- Contestó Ryo.

- _**¿Tendrá que repetir curso?.**_- Preguntó Sasuke mientras los dos empezaban a caminar hacía la puerta.

- **_Eso me temo...pero espero que puedan ayudarla a superar su problema._**- Respondió Ryo.

-_** Lo harán.**_-Afirmó el azabache.-_**..y cuando pase todo ese tiempo, te prometo que no le volverán a hacer daño a tu hermana.**_- Le aseguró Sasuke.

- _**¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?, es decir ¿la quieres o lo hiciste para que se sintiera feliz?.**_- Preguntó Ryo.

-_** Lo hize porque la quiero.**_- Respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa.

- _**Eres el único que me fio para cuidar a mi hermana.**_- Le comentó Ryo.

- _**Haces bien.**_- Le sonrió.

Sasuke llevaba su vista al frente, no veía el final de esos cuatro meses...él iría todos y cada uno de esos 120 días que le quedaban a Sakura por recuperarse.

* * *

Mientras en el instituto todo era un caos total...aquella chica Karin los había encerrado en edificio, por suerte la policía y los bomberos ya habían llegado y estaban intentando abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrieron todos salieron de aquel centro expuesto ante las llamas. La policía cogió a la responsable de todos eso Karin, antes de entrar al furgón policial Akemi, Ino y Sai se acercaron a hablar con ella.

- _**Espero que pases una buena temporada entre rejas.**_- Le dijo Akemi.

- _**Eres mía, somos amigas.**_- Le dijo Karin sonriendo.

-_** Estás loca.**_- Akemi se quedó mirando como Karin era metida al coche de policía.

- _**Akemi...pensé mal de ti...lo siento.**_- Se disculpó Ino.- _**Podríamos ser amigas.-**_

- _**Me gustaría ser tu amiga Ino, pero debo marcharme.-**_ Le dijo tristemente Akemi.

-_** ¿Marcharte?**_.- Preguntó Ino.

- _**No puedo seguir aquí después de todo lo que ha pasado, lo pasé muy mal y aquí ya no hay vuelta atrás**_.- Le explicó Akemi.-_** Gracias de todos modos, Ino ¿me harías un favor?.-**_

_**- Claro lo que quieras..-**_

_**- Cuando veas a Sakura dile...dile que no se deje manipular por nadie y que espero que sea feliz, y nuevamente pídele perdón de mi parte.**_- Le pidió Akemi.- _**Ahora debo marcharme.-**_

-_** Adiós.-**_ Se despidieron Sai e Ino.

El pelinegro y la rubia se quedaron observando el edificio, Naruto y Hinata venían caminando.

- _**Chicos, escuchemos a los profesores hablar...tenemos una semana sin clase en lo que reparan lo que se ha estropeado.**_- Comentó Naruto.

-_** Es genial, ¿no?.-**_ Preguntó Hinata sonriendo, su móvil sonó.- _**¿Diga? ¿Sakura? ¿Cuatro meses?, claro no te preocupes iré a hacer las paces con ella, que si Sasuke, pesado.**_- Le gruñió Hinata antes de colgar.

-_** ¿Que quería Sasuke?**_.- Preguntó Sai.

- _**Dice que Sakura ingresó en una clínica la cual pueden ayudarla con su problema, estará de vuelta en cuatro meses, está muy pesado dice que Naruto tiene muchas cosas que explicar y yo tengo que pedirle disculpas, bla bla bla...**_- Hinata soltó una carcajada, pero luego miró al suelo con ternura pensando en su amiga pelirosa.- _**Espero que mi amiga Sakura esté bien.-**_

- _**Chicos ¿queréis ir a comer fuera?**_.- Preguntó Naruto.

-_** Bueno..si invitas tu**_.- Dijeron Ino y Sai

Los cuatro chicos salieron de aquel jaleo de policías y bomberos, dirigiéndose a comer...

...

* * *

_**{Continuará}**_

_**En el próximo capitulo ya habrán pasado los cuatro meses ^^**_

_**PD: Los capítulos sobre la bulimia fueron adaptados al Sasusaku desde "Física o Química"**_

_**Desde ahora no más adaptación, solo mi imaginación. [Hice una rima jeje (^^)]**_

_**Al pasar los cuatro meses comenzará el verano por lo que vacaciones ^^ ¿Que harán estos adolescentes?. Solo yo lo sé jeje.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejáis vuestros reviews y opiniones.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto en el próximo capitulo que va de Sakura para Sasuke..**_

_**: Eres la luz que salvó mi corazón.**_

_**ByeBye** _


	8. Eres la luz que salvó mi corazón

**"ADOLESCENCIA"**

_**Capitulo 8: Eres la luz que salvó mi corazón.**_

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde Sakura fue ingresada en la clínica psiquiátrica, todos sus amigos iban a visitarla siempre que podían a excepción de Hinata y Sasuke que fueron todos y cada uno de ellos.

Sasuke no pudo hablar sobre sus sentimientos con Sakura dado que aunque fuera todos los días a verla, siempre había alguien; Su hermano, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sai o incluso algunos compañeros de clase, tenían ganas de hablar de aquello pero era imposible, Sasuke deseaba que Sakura saliera de allí y poder hablar tranquilamente. Por ahora su relación era amistad.

Naruto y Hinata seguían con su relación a escondidas, rezando porque Neji no se enterara.

Sai e Ino; nunca fueron nada, como ya sabéis pero ¿que les esperará el verano?

Sakura estaba apunto de llegar a casa, junto con su hermano. Ahora vivían los dos solos dado que Deidara se mudó junto a Sasori a Estados Unidos, y en cuanto a Itachi se fue a vivir junto a sus hermanos pequeños; Sasuke y Sai.

La pelirosa salió del coche acompañada de Ryo que llevaba la maleta, Sakura abrió la puerta del apartamento y entro, tal y como lo recordaba pero más vacío y ahora con dos habitaciones más vacías. Sakura se quedó mirando el apartamento y luego dirigió la mirada a su hermano.

- _**¿Que pasó con nuestra casa? es decir la que vivíamos cuando eramos pequeños junto a mamá y papá.**_- Preguntó Sakura.

- _**Sigue siendo nuestra, ¿porqué preguntas?.-** _Preguntó Ryo.

Sakura cogió con sus manos el colgante que llevaba en el cuello, era el mismo colgante que le regaló su madre.

- _**Quiero volver allí, vivir allí, ¿podemos?.**_- Contestó la pelirosa mirando a su hermano.

- _**No veo porque no**_.- Sonrió Ryo acariciando la cabeza de su hermana.- _**y podríamos traernos a Pakkum, Anko y Kyo me dijeron que él y Akane siempre están peleándose.**_- Comentó Ryo gracioso.

- _**Si.-**_ Sonrió Sakura.-

- _**Pero lamento que no vas a poder disfrutar mucho de esa casa, almenos este mes.**_- Sonrió su hermano mientras encendía el aire acondicionado, ya era verano y hacía bastante calor.

- _**¿Y eso porque?**_.- Preguntó ella un poco confundida.

- _**Hinata planeo este mes del verano.-**_ Se rió su hermano mirando la cara que ponía Sakura.

-_** ¿Que planeo Hinata?.-**_

- _**Vacaciones en su hotel, vais; Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Hinata, Temari, Gaara, Tenten y tu.**_- Informó Ryo haciendo memoria.- _**Tu amiga le pidió a su padre que no reservara a nadie, creo que el hotel está situado en una isla..no recuerdo cual pero estaréis solos**_.- Comentó su hermano.

-_** mmm.**_- Sakura se quedó pensativa.

- _**¿Entonces quieres ir con Hinata y los demás?.-**_

- _**Claro que si.-**_ Respondió Sakura sonriendo.- ¿_**Te dijo cuando nos íbamos y el día?.-**_

- _**Mañana a las 19:30 iréis en su avión privado y llegareis sobre las 21:00 dado que hay 2 horas y media de vuelo, Hinata es una chica que explica mucho las cosas.-**_

- _**Si, ella es así.**_- Sakura rebuscó en su bolsillo y cogió su móvil.-_** Voy a llamar a todos y decirles que ya estoy en casa.-**_

- _**No hace falta, ya los llamé yo, vendrán aquí en cuestión de..**_- El timbre interrumpió a Ryo.- _**parece que ya van llegando.-**_

Ryo se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió eran; Sasuke y Sai.

- **Saku ¿como estás?.**- Preguntó Sai entrando junto a su hermano.

_**- ¡Sasuke!.**_- Exclamó Sakura al verlo y fue a abrazarlo pasando completamente de Sai.

- _**Me alegro que ya esté fuera de ese lugar.-**_ Le sonrió el azabache mirándola a los ojos.

Ultimamente siempre que se hablaban se quedaban hipnotizados mirando los ojos del otro, los cuales transmitían tantos sentimientos los cuales nunca hablaban y reprimían.

- _**¿Hola?.**_- Sai llamó la atención de estos dos.- _**¿Y el "Te quiero amor mio""gracias por estar siempre a mi lado", donde quedó? ¿y el beso?.**_- Bromeo Sai riéndose junto al hermano mayor de Sakura.

Sasuke y Sakura se sonrojaron completamente, ella más que él.

- _**S-sentaros.**_- Ordenó la pelirosa a los dos Uchihas, los cuales le hicieron caso.- _**Ryo trae 3 refrescos.-**_

Ryo asintió y se fue a la cocina en busca de los refrescos.

- _**Y bueno ¿Que?.-**_ Preguntó Sai dirigiendo miradas a Sakura y Sasuke.

- _**¿Que?.**_- Dijeron al unisono Sasuke y Sakura con confusión.

- _**Lo vuestro, ¿que sois?**_.- Habló de nuevo Sai dejando a Sakura sonrojada y Sasuke volteando la mirada nervioso.- _**No habláis del tema, y Ryo me contó lo que pasó, Sasuke dijo que te quiere y Sakura también, ¿que vais a hacer?.-**_

Sasuke miró de reojo a Sakura, la cual mostraba un gran sonrojo y parecía costarle respirar.

-_** Sai.**_- Habló la pelirosa.- _**por favor..no hables de eso..-** _Dijo la pelirosa al pelinegro.

- _**Entiendo, ¿te agobie?.**_- Preguntó Sai.

- _**Si, a-acabo d-de salir de aquel s-sitio...y..**_- Respondió la pelirosa tartamudeando.

- **_Cierto, ¿podríamos cambiar de tema?._**- Pidió Sasuke, ya que hablar sobre eso delante de su hermano se le hacía incomodo.

-_** Hice las paces con Hinata y Naruto.**_- Sonrió la pelirosa mirando a Sasuke y Sai los cuales no pudieron hablar porque Ryo llamó a Sai.

- _**¡Sai! ven a ayudarme.**_- Pidió Ryo desde la cocina.-

- _**¿Ayudarte? ¿tan difícil te es traer tres refrescos?**_.- Preguntó Sai molesto.

- _**Les molestas así no pueden hablar de sus cosas.**_- Contestó Ryo enojado.

- _**Ops, entonces voy.**_- Sai se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina.

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en silencio un tanto incomodo, sus corazones latían fuertemente, tanto que si te quedabas en silencio se podían oír. El azabache miró a la pelirosa y está también le miro.

- _**Sakura...tenemos que hablar ¿no?.**_- Preguntó el azabache sonriendo nerviosamente.

- _**Si.**_- Respondió torpemente Sakura.

- _**Pues veras..**_- Sasuke fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.- _**Mierda**_.- Murmuró.

Ryo salió de la cocina murmurando cosas como "¿Quien habrá interrumpido así a la parejita?" o "Con lo poco que faltaba para tener un cuñado". Sin más dilación abrió la puerta de la entrada dejando ver al resto de sus amigos; Ino, Hinata y Naruto.

-_** ¡Sakura!, ¿como estás linda?.**_- Saludó Hinata sentándose al lado de Sakura.

- _**Si ¿como estás? ¿vendrás este verano?.**_- Pregunto Ino sentándose en el sofá de enfrente junto a Naruto.

- _**Si vienes tienes que ver el bañador que se compraron Ino y Hinata, podrían ir desnudas total no se vería la diferencia.**_- Se burló el rubio bajo las miradas aterradoras de Hinata e Ino.

Sakura no respondió simplemente se quedó mirando a Sasuke, y Sasuke a ella, los dos parecían estar pensando lo mismo " ¿Porque nos interrumpieron en algo tan importante?"

- _**¿Más refrescos?.**_- Preguntó Ryo.

- _**¡Si!**_.- Gritaron los recién llegados.

Los seis adolescentes disfrutaron de aquella tarde mientras Ryo les hacía de camarero, pero no le importaba ya que veía a su hermana feliz. Sasuke y Sakura se miraban de vez en cuando y se sonreían, en la mente de Sasuke resonaba la misma frase "Cuando estemos solos se lo diré".

Pasaron las horas y lamentablemente no pudieron estar a solar en ningún momento.

- _**Se hizo tarde.**_- Dijo Hinata mirando la hora en su móvil.

-_** Tienes razón.-**_ Le dio la razón Sai.- _**Será mejor que nos vayamos a preparar todo.-** _Sai mandó una señal a Sasuke.

- _**Hasta mañana Sakura.**_- Dijo Ino levantándose del sofá.

Sakura acompañó a sus amigos a la puerta, se despidió de todos dándoles un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando llegó Sasuke, este la besó cerca de la comisura del labio.

-_** Mañana hablaremos.**_- Le susurró al oído con su voz varonil que derretía a cualquier mujer. Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en el estomagó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Los chicos salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron a sus casas caminando.

...

Sai y Sasuke caminaban por la calle dirección a su casa sin hablar.

Aunque los dos fueran hermanos y de edades casi iguales, nunca se habían tratado como amigos, ellos se querían a su manera pero no lo demostraban, lo único que hacían era molestarse el uno del otro, lo típico entre hermanos pero si alguien se metía con uno el otro siempre estaba ahí para ayudarle, lo de su padre les unió pero no fue el caso para poder llamarse "Amigo".

Sasuke ya lo habló una vez con Naruto.."Aunque sea mi hermano y sea importante para mí, tu eres mi mejor amigo y he podido llegar a quererte como un hermano". Raro en él pero aquellas palabras fueron exactamente las que les dijo a su rubio amigo. De hay la frase: Un amigo siempre podrá ser un hermano, pero un hermano nunca podrá ser un amigo.

Seguían caminando bajo las oscuras calles alumbradas por las farolas, sus pisadas hacían eco en el asfalto de la carretera, finalmente llegaron a su destino donde ahora vivían a salvo junto a su hermano Itachi. Sai sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y las metió en el cerrojo. En un giro de muñeca abrió la puerta dejando paso a su otro hermano, cuando los dos estuvieron dentro la cerraron, en la casa había un cierto aire frío dado que el aire acondicionado estaba encendido y un olor agradable. Itachi ya había cenado y subido a su habitación, sin hacer ruido subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Sasuke dejó su móvil sobre la mesita de noche, abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda y sacó unos pantalones cortos por la rodilla negros que usaba como pijama, se quitó la ropa y se puso los pantalones dejando su torso desnudo, cogió su móvil que anteriormente había dejado en la mesita y escribió un mensaje.

_Para: Sakura Haruno._

_Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar, ¿no?_

_necesito saber que quieres que seamos,_

_que soy para ti, nunca hemos podido hablar y siempre nos interrumpen._

_Nos vemos._

_De: Sasuke Uchiha._

El azabache pulsó el botón de enviar, su hermano Sai los observaba mientras hacía lo mismo que anteriormente había hecho su hermano, colocarse los pantalones para dormir. No pasó ni cinco minutos cuando Sasuke recibió un mensaje de la pelirosa y lo abrió.

_(Sakura Haruno)_

_Si, yo también quiero hablar de esto, de lo que sientes, de lo que siento,_

_de nosotros...pero ¿sabes? puede sonar cursi, pero si quieres saber que eres para mi, _

_eres la luz que salvó mi corazón._

_espero que mañana podamos hablar de todo._

_bss  
_

Sasuke sonrió de lado, la verdad le parecía cursi pero le gustaba que ella lo fuera, en cualquier otra chica lo detestaría pero en ella le resultaba dulce y tierna. Sai miró como su hermano sonreía ante aquel mensaje que acababa de recibir.

- _**¿Porque sonríes así?.**_- Preguntó el pelinegro alzando una ceja.

- _**Nada.**_- Respondió el azabache aún con aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

- _**Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, ¿no?**_.- Aconsejó el pelinegro mirando a su hermano.

- _**No tengo porque contarte nada, Sai.-**_ Le rechazó Sasuke.

- _**Eres mi hermano.**_- Le recordó el pelinegro.

- _**Tu lo has dicho, hermano no mi amigo.**_- Le dijo el azabache.

Sai se recostó sobre su cama y le dio la espalda a su hermano.

- " _¿Porque no podré ser amigo de mi hermano menor?, ¿porque no puede confiar en mi?, ¿porque las relaciones entre hermanos son solo de fraternidad? "._- Pensó el pelinegro un poco molesto.

_{ Flash Back}_

_Sai estaba junto a Naruto y Neji hablando en una cafetería mientras tomaban unos granizados._

_- ¿Donde está Sasuke?.- Preguntó Neji buscándolo con la mirada._

_- Ha ido con Hinata e Ino a ver a Sakura, van todos los días.- Respondió Naruto._

_- ¿Sasuke?...¿visitando a Sakura?.- Preguntó Neji un poco nervioso._

_- Si a Sakura, sé cosas que seguramente no os ha contado.- Respondió Naruto sonriendo a Sai y Neji._

_- A mi no me importa la vida de mi hermano.- Comentó Sai._

_- Y ¿están juntos?.- Preguntó Neji.- hace tiempo que noto a Sasuke raro conmigo.-_

_- Hinata me contó la razón por la que está raro contigo.- Dijo Naruto sin responder la pregunta del Hyuga._

_- ¿C-cual es la razón?.- Preguntó Neji con nerviosismo. Sai dirigió su mirada al rubio esperando la respuesta._

_- Nose déjame pensar...¿Tu y Sakura en una de las fiestas de Hinata, acabasteis en la cama de Hinata, y Sasuke lo sabe.?- Contestó Naruto en un tono irónico._

_- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con él?.- Preguntó el Hyuga._

_- Pues que tanto el como ella se gustan.- Respondió el rubio. Sai frunció el ceño por unos segundos._

_- ¿Porque a mi no me ha contado nada?.- Preguntó el pelinegro molesto._

_- Porque eres su hermano mayor, ¿no?.- Respondió Naruto pensativo.- tal vez os falte confianza...yo no tengo hermanos por lo que no sé como actuar.-_

_- ¿Y porque un hermano no puede ser un amigo? Sasuke tendría que confiar en mi después de todo lo que pasamos, aunque siempre estuvo mas unido a Itachi pero...- Sai negó con la cabeza.- es mi hermano pequeño y quiero que confíe en mi.-_

_- Deja de meterte con el.- Aconsejó el rubio._

_- El también se mete conmigo.- Le recordó el pelinegro._

_- Pues intenta acercarte más a el, verás como funciona.- Le sonrió el rubio._

_- ¿Y yo que debo hacer para que Sasuke me perdone?.- Preguntó Neji dejando el tema de la fraternidad a un lado._

_- Eso no tiene perdón, imaginate que Hinata hubiera dado su primera vez a mi amigo, yo no lo perdonaría.- Respondió el rubio sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir._

_- ¿Que tiene que ver mi prima? ¿Acaso tu..?.- Neji frunció el ceño con furia._

_- Eh.- Naruto se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.- ¡No!, Neji era un ejemplo, un ejemplo solamente.- Tragó saliva Naruto esperando que se lo creyera._

_- Ah, bueno.- Neji lo miró con recelo._

...

_{Fin del Flash Back}_

* * *

...

A la mañana siguiente..

Los rayos del sol entraban por las pequeñas ranuras de la persiana, Sakura abría los ojos retorciendosé entre las sábanas, se levantó con los ojos entrecerrados y se dirigió al baño. Una vez allí se miró al espejo aún soñolienta, abrió los ojos un poco confusa.

- _"Es verdad, ya no estoy en el psiquiátrico"_.- Pensó, una sonrisa se marcó en su rostro.- _"estoy devuelta en casa, con mi hermano."._-

-_** ¡Sakura! ¿Ya te has levantado? será mejor que no tardes en arreglarte, Hinata pasará a por ti en dos horas.-**_ Le avisó su hermano desde la cocina.

- _**Lo sé.**_- Le respondió.

Se lavó la cara a toda prisa y se vistió con su ropa, luego bajó al piso de abajo y se sentó en la mesa para tomar su desayuno.

Desayunaron en silencio, mientras veían el telediario por la televisión.

- _**Tengo miedo.**_- Admitió depronto la pelirosa mirando a su hermano.

- _**¿Miedo?.**_-

La pelirosa asintió.

- _**¿Porque tienes miedo hermanita?.-**_

-_** Papá y Mamá murieron en un accidente de avión, ¿y si me pasa lo mismo?.**_-

- _**Tranquila no te pasará nada, estarás con tus amigos verás como todo va a ir bien**_.- La tranquilizó su hermano.- _**Tan solo diviertete.**_

-_** Hn.**_- Asintió un poco dudosa.-_** Me voy a mi cuarto, aún tengo que preparar las cosas.**_

Sakura se fue a su cuarto y preparó su maleta con las cosas necesarias; ropa, bolsa de aseo..etc. Más tarde Hinata tocó el timbre, Sakura se despidió de su hermano y salió al encuentro de su amiga.

-_** Vamos Sakura, nos esperan todos en el aeropuerto.**_- Le sonrió la pelinegra.

La pelirosa asintió y subió al coche de la pelinegra mientras su chofer ponía la maleta en el maletero, luego volvió al asiento del conductor y fueron rumbo al aeropuerto.

...

Llegaron a al aeropuerto y se dirigieron a la pista de vuelo donde se encontraba el avión privado de Hinata y allí estaban el resto de sus amigos esperándolas.

- _**Por fin llegasteis.**_- Dijo Neji de brazos cruzados.

-_** No entiendo porque tiene que venir él**_.- Dijeron al unisono Sasuke y Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

-_** Mi padre me puso esa condición para poder ir sin un adulto.**_- Dijo nerviosamente la Hyuga.

- _**Si no queréis verme, cuando lleguemos os perdéis los dos solitos.**_- Se burló Neji.

Sasuke y Naruto lo miraron con odio.

- _**¿Vamos?.**_- Preguntó Temari observando a los tres chicos y entre ellos Hinata tratando de calmarlos.

-_** Bueno, entremos.**_- Dijo Hinata observando como los demás subían al avión mientras Sasuke, Naruto y Neji seguían en tierra.- _**Chicos será mejor que entréis, os doy cinco minutos.-**_

La Hyuga se metió dentro del avión.

- _**Uzumaki tengo mis sospechas de que tienes algo con mi prima, y en cuanto a ti Uchiha sé la razón por la que estás así conmigo y tranquilo para mi ella solo fue un polvo.**_- Dijo Neji comenzando a subir las escaleras para entrar en el avión.

Naruto frunció el ceño y Sasuke enfureció ¿como que solo fue un polvo?. Los dos siguieron al Hyuga hasta entrar en el avión, Ino y Tenten se sentaron las primeras a la derecha, Neji obligó a Hinata a sentarse con el en la primera fila a la izquierda, Temari y Gaara iban sentado detrás de Ino y Tenten, Naruto se sentó con Sai detrás de los Hyuga y Sakura y Sasuke se sentaron detrás del Uzumaki y Sai.

- _**Sasuke.-**_ Lo llamó timidamente la pelirosa.

- _**Dime.**_- Dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

- _**¿P-podrías darme la mano?.**_- Pidió sonrojada.- _**Es que tengo miedo a los aviones y..-**_ Sakura se calló al sentir la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya apretándola con fuerza.

- _**Tranquila, no pasará nada.**_- Le sonrió Sasuke.

- _**G-gracias.**_- Le devolvió la sonrisa.

...

* * *

_**{Continuará}**_

_**¿Que os parece?**_

_**Sakura ya salió de la cliníca y ahora le esperan las vacaciones junto a sus amigos ^^**_

_**¿Que nuevas parejas se formarán? jaja**_

_**PD: ¿Vieron el último capítulo del manga que salió en Naruto? Kabuto va a parar el Edotensei e Itachi parece saber que Naruto le hará a Sasuke volverse bueno. Ojalá lo ayude a vencer a los malos, pero no a todos jeje que yo quiero tercera temporada con más aventuras.**_

_**Próximo capítulo dedicado de Sasuke a Sakura.**_

_**Próximo capítulo:- Que nada te aleje de mi.**_

_**ByeBye**_

_**DULCECITO311: No creo que Karin vaya a aparecer, ^^ jaja aunque si quieres que haga algo con ella dímelo y lo haré.**_

_**Ayadabest: Gracias por comentar en todos los capitulos y darme tu opinión**_

_****__y gracias a los demás ^^_  



	9. Que nada te aleje de mi

_**"ADOLESCENCIA"**_

_**Capitulo 9: Que nada te aleje de mi.**_

* * *

El avión de Hinata Hyuga aterrizó en la pista de aterrizaje de su isla, era una pequeña donde solo había un hotel, arboles y una piscina, la isla estaba rodeada por el agua salada del mar.

Los chicos todavía sentados en el avión, esperando a que el piloto diera la señal para poder bajar, dado que todavía estaba con el motor encendido.

- _**Eh...etto, Sasuke**_.- Lo llamó la pelirosa.

-_** ¿Que?.**_- Preguntó el azabache.

- _**Ya puedes soltar mi mano...ya hemos llegado.**_- Avisó Sakura.

-_** Hmp, ¿Y si no quiero?.**_- Preguntó el menor de los Uchihas mirándola a los ojos, ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-_**...**_- Sakura seguía sin mirarlo por pura vergüenza, él la soltó de la mano y se acercó a su oído.

-_** Hoy tendremos una charlita.**_- Le informó el azabache.

- _**¿Una charlita sobre que?**_.- Preguntó Sakura confundida.

- _**De ti y de mi.**_- Respondió el azabache con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La pelirosa no respondió. El azabache le dio una ultima mirada antes de levantarse del asiento.

-_** ¿Vienes o te vas a quedar sentada todo el rato?**_.- Preguntó el azabache andando hacía la puerta volviendo la vista atrás.

- _**V-voy.**_- Respondió la pelirosa torpemente y sonrojada.

Los chicos bajaron las escaleras del avión y comenzaron a seguir a Hinata quien se proclamó "Guia turístico", fueron caminando por un sendero de tierra desde la pista de aterrizaje al hotel, era un hotel bastante grande y algo, parecía ser muy lujoso, como era de esperar de la familia Hyuga. Hinata y los demás siguieron caminando hasta entrar en el interior del hotel, el halls estaba repleto de sofás y la recepción estaba ocupada por una persona.

- _**Buenos dias señorita Hyuga**_.- Dijo el recepcionista dirigiéndose a Hinata, después miró a Neji.-_** Y a usted también señorito Hyuga.**_-

- _**Hola.**_- Saludó Neji sin mucho interés.

- _**Buenos días a usted también señor Kakashi.**_- Le devolvió el saludo Hinata con una sonrisa.-_** Estos son mis amigos.-**_

- _**Hola.-**_ Saludaron algunos de los chicos.

-_** Siganmé.-**_

-_** Señor Kakashi.**_- Lo llamó Neji. El nombrado se giró mirando al Hyuga.-_** Habitaciones muy separadas tanto entre chicos y entre chicas**_.- Pidió el Hyuga.

- _**¿Que? pero Neji...tu..¿que haces?**_.- Le gritó la Hyuga alterada.

- _**Hn, ¿Yo que?, Tengo que cuidar de ti y no voy a dejar que Naruto vuelva a estar contigo, él no te merece eres mucho para él.**_- Le gritó a la cara a la pelinegra.

-_** ¡Oye! sigo aquí ¿tienes algún problema conmigo?**_.- Preguntó Naruto poniéndose al lado de Hinata.

-_** Llevo un mes aguantando vuestro secreto, pero no me dejas otra que decirle a tu padre que..**_-

- _**Díselo adelante, no me importa Neji puedo irme con Naruto a cualquier parte del mundo, nadie me va a alejar de él.**_- Le gritó de nuevo la Hyuga.

- _**Hinata..**_.- Habló Naruto intentando calmarla.-

-_** ¡No!, estoy hasta de hacer siempre lo que me dicen, mira Neji si quieres decirle a mi padre, está bien, diseló y perderás a una prima.**_- Le amenazó Hinata.

Neji cerró su boca indignado. El recepcionista se quedó un poco acomplejado.

- _**Señorita ¿seguimos?**_.- Preguntó con educación.

-_** Si.-**_ Respondió Hinata con indignación por la actitud de su primo.

Siguieron andando hasta las habitaciones, las cuales les indicó el señor Kakashi; Neji dejó sus cosas allí tiradas en su cuarto, el cual lo compartía con Gaara y Sai.

En la siguiente habitación estaban Sakura y Hinata. Al lado de ellas se encontraba la habitación de Sasuke, y Naruto, y en la ultima habitación estaban Ino, Temari y Tenten.

...

* * *

Después de aquel incidente con Neji y las habitaciones, todos excepto Neji y Tenten; Bajaron a la piscina para poder refrescarse.

Gaara, Ino, Sai y Temari hablaban en uno de los bordillos de la piscina, Naruto y Sasuke hablaban tranquilamente en el agua subidos en dos colchonetas de plástico, mientras Hinata y Sakura estaban sentadas en el bordillo mojando sus pies en el agua, iban vestidas con dos bikinis azul marino, a juego.

- _**Espero que mi primo no sea tan idiota como para hacerme sufrir tanto, si mi padre se entera que salgo con Naruto a escondidas me cortará el cuello, no entiendo como puede ser tan...¿como es la palabra?**_.- Preguntó Hinata con preocupación en su voz.

-_** ¿Posesivo? ¿sobreprotector?**_.- Intentó responder la pelirosa a la pregunta de la Hyuga.

-_** Exacto, posesivo, extra-protector.**_- Dijo Hinata aburrida.

Naruto y Sasuke decidieron acercarse al bordillo junto a ellas, Naruto salió de la piscina por la parte donde estaba Hinata sentándose a su lado, y Sasuke salió por el lado de Sakura, el cual se sentó a su lado.

-_** ¿Son lindas verdad Sasuke?.**_- Comenzó a hablar Naruto con su típica sonrisa.

-_** Si, muy lindas, ¿pero sabes como estarían mejor?.**_- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a Naruto, parecían haber planeado algo.

-_** ¿Como Sasuke?**_.- Animó a seguir el rubio. Sakura y Hinata miraban a estos dos sin entender que pasaba.

- _**Mojadas**_.- Respondió el azabache.

Antes de que las chicas pudieran protestar, ellos ya las habían empujado al agua. La pelirosa quedó un tiempo sumergida debajo del agua hasta que una mano la tiró hacía arriba, el azabache la agarró de la cintura y la pegó a él.

-_** S-Sasuke, no me sueltes no se nadar.**_- Le suplicó la pelirosa agarrándose a su cuello.

- _**Tranquila, además me gusta que estés tan pegada a mi.**_- Le sonrió de lado Sasuke haciéndola sonrojar notoriamente.

- _**Pervertido.**_- Le regañó Sakura.

- _**Entonces no te cojo y dejo que te ahogues.**_- Sasuke sonrió arrogante y la soltó por un instante, y ella se agarró fuertemente a él.

- _**Lo siento, no me sueltes.**_- Le volvió a implorar Sakura temblando por la idea de acabar hundiéndose en la piscina.

- _**No iba a dejar que te pasara nada, te quiero demasiado**_.- Le admitió Sasuke de la nada, Sakura se quedó mirando a sus ojos negros como el carbón, él no mentía aquellas palabras habían sido serias. Y más impresionada estaba, nunca había escuchado decir a Sasuke un "te quiero" salir de su boca, ni mucho menos estar tan pegada a él sin ser novios.

- _**Sasuke, ¿recuerdas que tenemos una charlita pendiente?.**_- Le recordó la pelirosa, el asintió dándole la razón a Sakura.- _**¿Podríamos tenerla ya?.-**_

-_** No veo por que no...¿por donde empezamos?.**_- Preguntó el azabache sonriendo.

- _**Pues por..nuestros sentimientos..**_- Respondió la pelirosa.

Sasuke acercó su rostro al de ella, y pegó su frente y su nariz con la frente y la nariz de ella.

- _**¿Que quieres que diga o haga para que sepas que te quiero?.**_- Preguntó el azabache hablando muy cerca de su boca, la pelirosa sintió el cálido aliento del azabache que le excitaba a reclamarle un beso.

- Besame.-_** Le pidió Sakura un poco sonrojada. El chico que había amado durante cuatro largos años, iba a besarla ¿Como sería besarle? ¿Le gustaría?.**_

Sasuke sonrió de lado al escuchar la petición de Sakura, poco a poco se fue acercando a su boca, sintió a la pelirosa tiritar en sus brazos cuando presionó sus fríos y mojados labios con los de ella, la estrechó mas contra él para alargar el beso, ella enredó sus brazos en el cuello del azabache para profundizar más ese beso que había anhelado durante tantos años, sujetó con una mano todo el peso de la pelirosa sobre el agua y la otra mano la llevó a su rostro, con su dedo pulgar tocó la comisura del labio de ella para dejar paso a su lengua, ella abrió la boca desesperada por recibir la lengua de Sasuke dentro de su boca, sus lenguas jugueteaban entre ellas, Sasuke comenzaba a sentir un calor dentro de él y decidió separarse para evitar que su "Amiguito" se despertara.

Regularizando sus alientos, volvió a rozar con ternura la nariz de la pelirosa con la suya.

- _**¿Entonces, te quedó claro, que te quiero?.**_- Preguntó Sasuke sonriendo de lado, la pelirosa tenía los labios hinchados por aquel apasionado beso.

-_** Si.**_- Asintió ella rozando con su nariz la mejilla de Sasuke y luego besó su hombro para dejar descansar su rostro en él.- _**Sasuke, el corazón me late muy rápido, ¿es normal?.-**_

- _**Cuando se está enamorado, si.**_- Le respondió el azabache.

-_** A ti también te late muy fuerte el corazón.**_- Sakura sonrió de una manera muy dulce, tocando con una de sus manos el lado donde se encontraba el corazón de Sasuke.

- _**Otra razón más para creerme cuando te digo que estoy enamorado.**_- Le dijo Sasuke acariciando su pelo.

Escucharon una pequeña risa proveniente de su lado, Sasuke y Sakura giraron sus cabezas hasta dar con sus dos amigos. Hinata y Naruto a unos metros estaban conmocionados ante aquella escena.

- _**Que tierno Sasuke**_.- Se burló el rubio mirando a su amigo.

- _**Callate Naruto, ¿O quieres que le enseñe a todos el poema que me escribiste?.**_- Le amenazó la pelinegra.

- _**¿Que poema?, yo no escribo poemas.**_- Disimuló el rubio sin mucho resultado, ya que Sasuke no le creyó.

-_** Claro que si, Naruto lo que tu digas.-**_ Sasuke le ignoró para volver a mirar a Sakura de nuevo a sus ojos.

- _**Naruto venga dejalos solos, vámonos.**_- Le pidió la pelinegra.-_** Quiero tomar un poco el sol.**_

-_** Entiendo**_.- El rubio y Hinata salieron de la piscina y se tumbaron sobre las tumbonas.

Sasuke y Sakura permanecían dentro del agua abrazados mientras se daban cortos besos en los labios.

-_** Te quiero**_.- Le susurró ella al oído. Antes tenía miedo por decirlo pero ahora podía decirlo siempre que quisiera.

Sasuke le sonrió con ternura, realmente le encantaba Sakura, era dulce, tierna, vergonzosa aunque aveces podía tener mucho carácter, en todo caso estaba enamorado, después de todo por ella hizo cosas que no se hubiera hecho por otras chicas; como estar siempre a su lado, ayudarla con aquel problema que tubo, nunca más dejaría que Sakura se sintiera una mierda, a partir de ahora le demostraria que ella vale mucho, que él la quiere tal y como es, que para él es perfecta.

-_** Y yo te amo.**_- Le susurró el cerca de su boca para luego besarla suavemente con dulzura.

...

Naruto y Hinata estaban en las tumbonas, ella estaba boca abajo en una y Naruto boca arriba en otra.

-_** Naruto ¿crees que algún día podremos dejar de escondernos?**_.- Preguntó la Hyuga preocupada.

-_** Hn, quien sabe..puede que algún día tu padre deje de verme como un idiota**_.- Respondió el rubio.

- _**Naruto, ¿Te fugarías conmigo si mi padre no te aceptara?.**_- Preguntó Hinata.

- _**Hasta el fin del mundo Hinata, si te perdiera...lo perdería absolutamente todo.**_- Respondió Naruto en un tono dulce.

-_** Entonces no me dejes nunca.**_- Le pidió la pelinegra sonriendo.

- _**No lo haré**_.- Le devolvió la sonrisa desde la tumbona.

- _**¿Me hechas crema?**_.- Le pidió la pelinegra.

-_** Claro.**_-

Naruto se levantó de su tumbona y se acercó a la pelinegra. Se puso de rodillas al lado de la tumbona de ella y cuando se dispuso a desabrochar la parte de atrás del bikini de la chica...

- _**Yo que tu no haría eso.**_- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

...

* * *

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo?**

**jaja Sasuke y Sakura ya hablaron, aunque no dijeron de ser novios, ya lo digo yo; Si lo son, jejej**

**Tardé mucho en subir el capitulo y encima es cortito, mis disculpas ^^ es que tube examenes y comencé a escribir otro fic, y me agobio en mi casa y tengo que salir a la calle con mis amigos...etc**

**Intentaré encontrar más ratos libres para seguir escribiendo.**

**¿Quien será la voz que interrumpió a Naruto y Hinata? puede que ya lo sepais, o no. Jajaja**

**Proximo capitulo: Te miro a ti.**

**ByeBye**


	10. Te miro a ti

**"ADOLESCENCIA"**

_**Capitulo 10: Te miro a ti.**_

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_- ¿Me hechas crema?.- Le pidió la pelinegra._

_- Claro.-_

_Naruto se levantó de su tumbona y se acercó a la pelinegra. Se puso de rodillas al lado de la tumbona de ella y cuando se dispuso a desabrochar la parte de atrás del bikini de la chica..._

_- Yo que tu no haría eso.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas._

* * *

Naruto suspiró cansado y se giró dirección a la voz.

- _**Mira Neji, no entiendo porque todo tiene que cambiar entre nosotros, eramos amigos ¿no?, ¿porque no quieres que salga con tu prima?**_.- Preguntó el rubio mirando a Neji.

- _**Exactamente por que somos amigos, sé como eres y sé que nunca te has enamorado, y dudo mucho que lo estés de mi prima.**_- Le respondió con desconfianza.

-_** ¡Neji!**_.- Le gritó la Hyuga para que se callase.- _**No hables así de Naruto, estoy enamorada de él ¿vale? y no te permito que le juzgues.-**_

- _**Hinata, no le voy a decir nada a tu padre, porque yo no soy un chibato...pero.**_- Neji desvió la mirada hacía Naruto.- _**Tú.**_- Lo señaló con desprecio.-_** Te voy a tener vigilado.-**_

Neji se dio la vuelta y se volvió a ir por el camino que había venido, pero antes se paró y dirigió su vista a la piscina, vio como Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban dentro del agua riendo abrazados, eso le enfureció por dentro; Desde que se enteró que a Sasuke le gustaba Sakura, comenzó a sentir algo por la pelirosa.

- _**Siento el comportamiento de mi primo**_.- Se disculpó Hinata apenada.

- _**No pasa nada, ¿ te hecho la crema?**_.- Preguntó el rubio.

-_** No, se me quitaron las ganas de estar aquí, llama a esos dos y nos vamos un rato a las habitaciones a hablar.**_- Hinata señaló a Sakura y Sasuke mientras recogía su ropa y se la colocaba.

El rubio asintió y se acercó al bordillo de la piscina llamando la atención de la parejita, Naruto le dijo lo que Hinata le dijo, ellos salieron de la piscina y siguieron a la chica Hyuga hasta la habitación de ella y Sakura. Hinata se sentó sobre su cama y Naruto a su lado cogiéndole la mano, en la otra estaban Sasuke y Sakura mirando a Hinata con preocupación.

-_** ¿Y bien?.**_- Preguntó Sakura extrañada por la actitud de Hinata.

- _**Mi primo, no sé como lo logra pero termina por arrebatarme toda la tranquilidad que tengo.**_- Respondió Hinata desesperada dejando caer su cabeza al hombro de Naruto.

- _**¿Pasó algo?.-**_ Preguntó Sasuke.

- _**Neji dijo que...me tendría vigilado, no se fía que de verdad esté enamorado de Hinata.**_- Respondió Naruto acariciando el pelo de Hinata, la cual todavía tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-_** Tendrá algún motivo o tal vez..-**_ Intentó hablar Sakura pero Sasuke le cortó.

- _**¿No irás a defenderlo, verdad?.**_- Preguntó Sasuke con desconfianza.

- _**Solo digo que debe estas preocupado por Hinata, es su prima supongo que quiere lo mejor para ella.-**_ Dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke.

- _**Hmp, él no sabe que es lo mejor para ella.**_- Negó el azabache.

-_** Es verdad Sasuke, él no sabe que Naruto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y que con él veo el mundo distinto.**_- Habló la pelinegra incorporándose.

-_** Ya sé Naruto, ¿porqué no le demuestras a Neji que si quieres a Hinata?**_.- Ideó la pelirosa.

-_** ¿Y como hago eso?**_.- Preguntó el rubio.

-_** Mmm ¿erais amigos, no?.**_- Cuestionó Sakura.

- _**Si, pero el no quiere seguir siendoló.**_- Respondió el rubio.

- _**Mnn entonces descarta mi plan.**_- Dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza apenada.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron en silencio pensando un plan que pudiera resultar para convencer a Neji para dejar en paz a Naruto y Hinata.

-_** Cantaré.**_- Habló Hinata con su mirada fija en Sakura.- _**Y tu cantarás conmigo.-**_

-_** ¡¿Que? ¿C-cantar yo?**_.- Preguntó Sakura extrañada.

-_** ¿Que quieres decir?.**_- Preguntó el rubio a su lado.

-_** En el salón donde sirven la comida, hay una escenario...cuando era niña y venía con mi padre Neji, Hanabi y yo cantábamos para hacer saber a nuestros padres lo que queríamos o como nos sentíamos, ya que nunca nos escuchaban, tal vez así Neji se dé cuenta que de verdad me importas Naruto.**_- Explicó la Hyuga.

-_** ¿Y yo porque tengo que cantar contigo?.**_- Preguntó Sakura nada de acuerdo con la idea.

- _**Porque tienes una voz maravillosa, y la canción es a dúo y además..**_.- Hinata sonrió antes de seguir para mirar a Sasuke.-_** Sasuke dime, ¿te gustaría que Sakura cantara para ti?.-**_

- _**Me encantaría**_.- Respondió el azabache con una sonrisa arrogante.

-_** ¿P-pero? ¿Y que canción es?**_.- Preguntó la pelirosa a la Hyuga.

-_** Sorpresa, yo le dedicaré a Naruto y tu a Sasuke, por lo que no la pueden escuchar.**_- Respondió Hinata, se acercó y besó a Naruto.-_** Ahora fuera chicos, nos vemos en la cena**_.- Guiñó un ojo Hinata.

- _**Entonces adiós.**_- Naruto se levantó y Sasuke se fue con él, no sin darle un beso en la frente a Sakura antes de irse.

Los chicos cerraron la puerta dejando a las chicas solas en la habitación.

- _**¿Y cual es esa canción?.**_- Preguntó Sakura.

- _**Está en inglés**_.- Advirtió Hinata.

- _**¿Y? a mí se me da bien.-**_

-_** Pero a mí no, necesito que la traduzcamos y cantarla en español.-**_ Pidió la Hyuga.

-_** Enseñame cual es.**_- Pidió Sakura.

Hinata sacó de un cajón una libreta y comenzó a escribir la letra de la canción, Sakura en otra libreta la traducía, más tarde terminaron de traducir la canción, quedó muy bien, comenzaron a ensayar, Hinata tenía la melodía en un CD por lo que solo les faltaba coordinarse con la letra.

(21:30 hora de la cena)

Estaban todos cenando, incluidas Sakura y Hinata, la cena transcurrió normal hasta que Ino pegó uno de sus gritos.

-_** Hinata, ¿Podemos cantar?.-**_ Pidió Ino desde la punta de la mesa a la otra.

- _**Si, justo Sakura y yo pensábamos cantar.**_- Aclaró Hinata.-_** Pero después puede cantar quien quiera.-**_

- _**¿Recuerdas cuando eramos pequeños?**_.- Preguntó Neji.

- _**Exactamente por esto, escucha atentamente, porque esto es exactamente lo que pienso de Naruto.**_- Respondió la pelinegra levantandosé de su sitio.

Neji la observó pensativo.

Sakura quien estaba al lado de Sasuke se notaba bastante nerviosa.

-_** ¿Vas a subir o no?**_.- Preguntó el azabache notándola nerviosa.

-_** Es que..solo me ha escuchado cantar Hinata, me da vergüenza que me escuchen todos**_.- Admitió la pelirosa.

-_** No te preocupes, además tengo ganas de oírte cantar...si quieres puedes mirarme, tal vez así no estés nerviosa.**_- Aconsejó el azabache mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella asintió y se levantó.

Ya se encontraban las dos en el escenario, Hinata metió el CD que contenía la melodía, mientras Sakura esperaba frente a uno de los dos micrófonos que habían, sus ojos se dirigieron a Sasuke quien le sonreía tranquilamente a la pelirosa. Hinata se acercó a su micrófono y la melodía comenzó a sonar dándoles paso a las dos chicas.

_**[Canción: When I Look At You]**_

_**[Artista: Miley Cyrus]**_

_**[Interpretada a dúo por: Hinata y Sakura]**_

**Hinata**

_Todos nesesitan inspiración,_

_Todos nesesitan una canción,_

_Una hermosa melodía,_

_Cuando la noche es larga._

_Porque no hay garantía,_

_De que está vida sea facil._

**Sakura**

_Si, cuando mi mundo se cae a pedazos,_

_Cuando no hay luz para romper la oscuridad,_

_es cuando yo, yo te miro a ti._

_Cuando las olas inundan las costa,_

_Y no puedo encontrar mi camino a casa,_

_es cuando yo, yo te miro a ti._

**Hinata**

_Cuando te miro veo el perdón,_

_veo la verdad,_

_Me amas por lo que soy._

_Como las estrellas sostienen a la luna,_

_justo ahí donde pertenecen._

_Y sé que no estoy sola._

**Sakura**

_Si, cuando mi mundo se cae a pedazos,_

_Cuando no hay luz para romper la oscuridad,_

_es cuando yo, yo te miro a ti._

_Cuando las olas inunda las costa,_

_Y no puedo encontras mi camino a casa,_

_es cuando yo, yo te miro a ti._

**Dúo**

_Tu pareces como un sueño para mi._

_Así como los colores del caleidoscopio,_

_Que me cubren, todo lo que nesesito._

_Cada aliento que respiro._

_¿No sabes que eres hermoso?_

_..._

_Si, cuando mi mundo se cae a pedazos,_

_Cuando no hay luz para romper la oscuridad,_

_es cuando yo, yo te miro a ti._

_Cuando las olas inunda las costa,_

_Y no puedo encontras mi camino a casa,_

_es cuando yo, yo te miro a ti._

_Y tu pareces como un sueño para mi.._

_.  
_

Todos aplaudieron a las dos chicas por lo bien que lo hicieron, Sakura estuvo todo el rato sin apartar la vista de Sasuke, por lo que se sintió muy segura al cantar, en cuanto Hinata dedicaba igualmente sus miradas a Naruto y Neji.

Neji quedó mirando a las dos chicas, aparte de ver como su prima decía que amaba a Naruto de verdad y que se sentía bien con él, también vio como Sakura le dedicaba cada letra de esa bonita canción a Sasuke. Eso le enfadó bastante, tal vez Hinata se equivocó que con eso haría razonar a Neji...o tal vez no.

-_** "**¿De verdad Naruto la hace sentir así?...en ese caso Sakura se siente igual con Sasuke...¿y yo? ¿Perderé a mi prima y a Sakura?...los odio, tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke...¿donde está mi felicidad? ¿que hay de mi?**"**_.- Pensó Neji un poco molesto.

Una chica a su lado lo miraba preocupada, era Tenten, ella sabía que no era solo por Hinata, notaba como Neji miraba a Sakura...eso le ponía triste por que ella estaba enamorada de Neji y al parecer el ni la notaba.

- _**Neji ¿te pasa algo?.-**_ Preguntó la castaña.

-_** Nada que te importe.**_- Respondió fríamente frunciendo el ceño. Ella solo bajó la mirada con tristeza.

Hinata y Sakura bajaron del escenario, la Hyuga fue a ver a su primo mientras Sakura directamente fue a abrazar a Sasuke.

- _**¿Te gustó la canción?.**_- Preguntó Sakura muy cerca de su rostro.-_** Te la canté a ti**_.- Sonrió la pelirosa.

- _**¿De verdad sientes eso cuando me miras?**_.- Preguntó el azabache devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-_** Si.**_- Respondió la pelirosa para después presionar sus labios con los de Sasuke.

Neji miraba la escena mientras su prima le hablaba, pero el no la entendía dado que estaba demasiado metido entre Sasuke y Sakura.

-_** ¿Neji me escuchas o estoy hablando a la pared?.**_- Preguntó Hinata, Neji la miró sin comprender.-_** Ay, lo sabía la pared me está haciendo más caso que tu.-**_Se llevó una de sus manos a su frente en mostrando desesperación.

- _**¿Que decías?.-** _Preguntó el Hyuga dispuesto a escucharla.

-_** ¿Te quedó claro lo que pretendo decirte con esta canción?.**_- Preguntó Hinata.

-_** Claro, que tu quieres a Naruto, que te hace sentir bien...pero Hinata tal vez si sigues con Naruto y al final te decepciona te estrellarás con una enorme pared.**_- Avisó Neji.

-_** Creo que tengo derecho a darme yo sola con esa pared, ¿no crees?.**_- Habló Hinata cortante, dejó a Neji sin palabras.-_** Si mi vida está hecha para equivocarme, yo quiero equivocarme...¿no es lo que siempre decías? "Yo no dejaré de hacer algo que me gusta por lo que piense la gente" esas fueron las palabras exactas que dijiste cuando tu padre te prohibió jugar al fútbol.-**_

-_** Lo sé, pero ¿conseguí algo? nada, el me quitó el fútbol...no entiendo que quieres decir con este ejemplo**_.- Habló Neji confuso.

-_** Con esto quiero decir que no me importa lo que me diga la gente sobre Naruto, como si es un delincuente...yo lo amo Neji, y si tu me lo quitas, seria peor que cuando tu padre te quitó el fútbol.**_- Le aclaró Hinata.

Todos estaban atentos a la charla que mantenían los dos Hyugas, Naruto incluido.

-_** Naruto.**_- Lo llamó Neji desviando su vista al suelo.

- _**¿Que?**_.- Preguntó el nombrado firme.

-_** Cuidala, protegela y quierela; No dejes que nadie le haga daño o me las veré contigo**_.- Neji mostró en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa.

- _**¿Quieres decir que aceptas que esté con Hinata?.**_- Preguntó Naruto aún sin creerlo.

- _**Si, y no me hagas repetirlo.**_- Respondió Neji.

-_** Gracias primo.**_- Se alegró Hinata abrazando a Neji.

- _**No te pases Hinata.-**_ Dijo su primo sin intentar deshacer el abrazo que su prima le dio.

...

Después de la cena todos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos y se metieron dentro, solo quedaban a fuera cuatro personas que venían por el pasillo hacía la habitación.

Naruto y Hinata se intercambiaron una mirada complice junto con Sasuke.

- _**Sakura.**_- La llamó la Hyuga un poco sonrojada.

-_** ¿Que ocurre?**_.- Preguntó Sakura mirando las miradas que se lanzaban los tres.

Hinata miró a Sasuke esperando que el hablara, al parecer le daba vergüenza decir lo que planeaba.

- _**Hinata y Naruto necesitan haces unas "cosas importantes"**_.- Habló el azabache.-_** Por lo que hoy dormirás conmigo.-**_

- _**¿C-contigo?.**_- Sakura tomó más importancia a lo de dormir con Sasuke que a "las cosas importantes" de Naruto y Hinata.

- _**Gracias**_.- Dijo Naruto mientras abría la habitación de las chicas y entraba en ella con Hinata.

Sakura quedó sonrojada al lado de Sasuke, mientras él abrió la puerta y le dejó entrar. La pelirosa se sentó sobre una cama, ¿él solo dijo dormir, no? no tendría porque pasar nada entre ellos..o si.

El azabache se acercó a ella peligrosamente mientras se mantenía sentada en la cama. Sakura se quedó hipnotizada frente a los negros ojos del azabache, cuando se quiso dar cuenta lo tenía tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento, con ambas manos puestas a los lados donde la pelirosa se encontraba sentada para aprisionarla.

-_** ¿Q-que haces S-Sasuke?**_.- Preguntó sonrojada imaginándose lo que pretendía.

Apenas eran novios desde hacía horas no es posible que él quisiera tener sexo ahora.

- _**Estás en mi cama.-**_ Respondió cortante derrumbando los pensamientos de Sakura.

-_** N-no me di cuenta.**_- Hizo un intento por levantarse pero Sasuke no se quitó de donde estaba.-_** ¿M-me dejas salir?**_.- Preguntó inocentemente.

-_** Eres una dulzura.-**_ Le susurró al oído con voz grave, varonil y a la misma vez sexy haciendo que se le erizaran el bello de la nuca.

Tan pronto como lo hizo la besó haciéndole perder la poca cordura que quedaba de ella. Sakura cortó el beso para preguntar al azabache.

-_** ¿Que intentas?.-**_ Preguntó sonrojada.

- _**¿No te haces una idea?**_.- Preguntó él.

-_** ¿No te parece demasiado pronto? quiero decir solos hace apenas unas horas que estamos juntos.**_- Dijo Sakura.

Sasuke sonrió irónicamente.

-_** ¿No crees que cuatro meses o más es suficiente tiempo? y estoy seguro que tu también me llevas esperando bastante tiempo.**_- Habló el azabache sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Sakura asintió firme.-_** Además quiero sentirte mía, ni de Neji, ni de ningún otro tío que te hayas tirado.-**_ Dijo bastante molesto y posesivo.

- _**¿C-como sabes que..?**_.- Sakura no pudo continuar la pregunta ya que Sasuke la cortó.

-_** Hinata me lo contó, pero eso no importa...yo también estuve con muchas.**_- Sasuke acarició el rostro de Sakura cariñosamente con su mano.-_** Pero ahora solo estamos tu y yo.**_- Le susurró cerca de su oído.

- _**Solos, tu y yo.**_- Volvió a repetir ella en un susurro.

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla con lujuria y deseo, llevaban tanto tiempo deseándose el uno al otro, tanto tiempo anhelándose, tanto tiempo amándose...porque por mucho que ella estuvo esperando, finalmente lo consiguió, con paciencia y esfuerzo, ganándose su confianza, ganandosé el amor de Sasuke Uchiha, su único y verdadero amor. A la misma vez que él también la esperó, pudiendo haber estado juntos desde un principio, finalmente el tiempo y el destino los unió, logrando así que ambos fueran felices.

_Ahora solo estaban él y ella, nadie más.._

...

* * *

_**{Continuará}**_

_**¿Que os pareció? jaja.**_

_**Como habreis notado en esta ultima escena Sakura y Sasuke pasaran de nivel su relación, pero hace tiempo que me llegó una ADVERTENCIA (maldita advertencia) diciendo que eliminarán todas las historias que contengan Lemon, y no quise arriesgarme.  
**_

_**Solo faltan dos capitulos.. :p**_

_**Nesesito una ayudita para el último capitulo, ¿Que final debería hacer?**_

_**Acepto cualquier sugerencia.**_

_**Gracias por adelantado. jeje**_

_**ByeBye.**_


	11. No me sueltes

**"ADOLESCENCIA"**

**Capitulo 11: No me sueltes.**

* * *

Sakura se removía entre las sabanas de aquella cama, pero había alguien más con ella estrechándola entre sus brazos. Sakura sonrió al saber que era su novio, su Sasuke. Lo miró tiernamente a la cara, él seguía durmiendo confortablemente.

Ella se sentía cálida y protegida entre los brazos de su amado, colocó su rostro bajo el cuello del azabache para aspirar su aroma varonil, recordó la noche anterior, los besos, las caricias, los gemidos y los orgasmos. Así era aquella noche los dos se había demostrado cuanto se amaban. Ella no podía estar más feliz, lo único que deseaba era que se parara el tiempo, justo ahí, justo en ese momento en el que estaban solo él y ella.

Sakura se despegó un poco del azabache aún en sus brazos, y acarició su rostro suavemente, admirando las fracciones de su cara que tanto le gustaban. El azabache mostró de la nada una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, haciendo que Sakura quitará su mano avergonzada. Después de aquella sonrisa abrió los ojos. Y abrazó con fuerza a Sakura en sus brazos.

-_** Buenos días, pequeña.**_- Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa.

- _**Buenos días**_.- Dijo ella también.

- _**¿Te aprovechabas de mi, mientras dormía?**_.- Pregunto con un poco de burla el azabache.

- _**N-no, es que yo..**_- Se sentía un poco avergonzada.

- _**No pasa nada, me gusta que hagas eso.-**_ Dijo él mientras cogía la mano de la chica y la llevaba nuevamente a su rostro.

Sakura siguió acariciando el rostro de Sasuke como hacía antes.

- **_¿Sabes?, mi madre siempre me acariciaba la cara cuando era pequeño.-_** Dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos.-_** Me hacía sentir bien y me quitaba todo el mal que tenía, nunca creí que volvería a sentirme así de despreocupado**_.- Se sinceró.

Sakura sonrió antes las palabras de Sasuke.

- _**Me alegra que yo te haga sentir así.**_- Dijo ella con un brillo en sus ojos indescriptible.

Sasuke con una de sus manos buscó la mano que Sakura tenía libre para entrelazarlas.

- _**Te quiero.**_- Dijo él acercándose a su rostro para besarla.

- _**Yo también te quiero.-**_ Dijo ella antes de juntar sus labios con los del azabache.

- _**Deberíamos vestirnos.-**_ Razonó Sasuke.

- _**No puedo vestirme con la misma ropa de ayer, y aquí no tengo mi ropa.-**_ Dijo la pelirosa.

- _**Entonces me vestiré e iré a buscarte algo.**_- Informó el azabache.

La pelirosa asintió y vio a Sasuke salir de la cama, el azabache cogió unos pantalones piratas blancos y una camiseta azul claro.

Cuando terminó de vestirse se acercó a los cajones de su amigo rubio, ya que Naruto tampoco tenía ropa suya en la habitación de las chicas. Sasuke salió de la habitación y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de al lado.

- _**Ya voy.**_- Se escuchó una voz femenina.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una Hinata despeinada y la camiseta puesta de al revés.

-_** H-Hola.**_- Saludó él en un tono nervioso.

- _**Pensé que eras mi primo.**_- Dijo la Hyuga.

- _**Pues, si hubiese sido tu primo..no creo que me hubiese gustado verte con la camiseta puesta del revés y la habitación que parece que pasó un torbellino anoche**_.- Habló un Sasuke gracioso.

Hinata le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

- _**Calla, ¿que querías?.**_- Preguntó.

- _**Toma dale esto a tu novio**_.- Sasuke le tendió las prendas de ropa que había cogido de su amigo a Hinata, la cual las tomó.- _**Y también vengo a buscar algo de ropa de Sakura.-**_

- **_Gracias por la ropa de Naruto, pasa y coge algo para ella._**- La Hyuga le dio paso al azabache para entrar.

Sasuke entró y vio a Naruto tendido en la cama roncando, -rió por aquello- se acercó a los cajones de la pelirosa y cogió una camiseta azul marino con rayas blancas y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos.

- _**Adiós Hinata.**_- Se despidió Sasuke saliendo por la puerta.

Cerró la puerta y se volvió a dirigir a su habitación, escuchó unos pequeños gritos provenientes de la habitación y entró sin dudarlo, encontró a una Tenten enfadada y una Sakura alborotada. Ambas se callaron al sentir al azabache entrar en la habitación.

- _**¿Que sucede aquí?.-**_ Preguntó extrañado.

-_** ¿Que sucede?, preguntalé a ella.**_- Dijo Tenten con furia.

Sasuke miró a Sakura.

- _**Yo no sé nada, se volvió loca, vino gritando que yo era un zorra y que le había robado a Neji.**_- Explicó la pelirosa mirando al azabache.

- **Y es verdad, ayer le dije todo lo que sentía por él y me mandó a tomar por culo, me dijo que eras tú la que le gustabas y luego me enteré que te acostaste con él en una de las fiestas de Hinata.**- Gritó Tenten alterada.-_** Se suponía que eramos amigas.**_

- _**Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, y yo no tengo la culpa de nada, ni recuerdo nada.-**_ Se defendió Sakura.

- _**¿Podéis calmaros?.**_- Pidió el azabache molesto pos los gritos de ambas, cerró la puerta tras él y fue a sentarse en su cama.-_** Tenten.-** _Llamó a la castaña.-_** Sakura no tiene la culpa de estar mil veces mas buena que tu**_.- Dijo el azabache burlándose un poco de la castaña.

- _**¿Que?, oye tu novia se tiró a uno de tus mejores amigos.**_- Le recordó la castaña molesta.- _**No me explico como puedes estar con ella.-**_

- _**Y te mentiría si te digo que no me importa, pero no soy tan estúpido como para apartar a Sakura de mi lado. Siento lo de Neji, pero enfadarte con Sakura no va hacer a Neji cambiar de opinión.**_- Dijo Sasuke en tono relajado a la castaña. Se giró a Sakura y le dio la ropa que había cogido._**- Toma, ponte esto.-**_

- _**Gracias.-**_

Sakura cogió la ropa y se metió al baño de la habitación dejando a Sasuke y Tenten solos.

- _**¿Como haces para que todo te importe una mierda?.**_- Preguntó Tenten, Sasuke la miró sin comprender.- _**Quiero decir, para que todo te resbale, para que te dé igual lo que piensan los demás.-**_

- _**Porque en mi vida , yo soy el que elige lo que quiero, ¿nunca te ha pasado?, Cuando estás con la persona que quieres, es como si pudieras comerte el mundo, poder reírte de todo, como si los problemas no estuviesen ahí, lo peor de todo es cuando esa persona se va. Te sientes vació, sientes que el mundo avanza y tu sigues parado. Cuando estoy con Sakura puedo ser yo, puedo seguir adelante, por ella me subiría a la torre más alta del mundo y gritaría a todos lo mucho que la quiero, y por una sola cosa que hizo mal no voy a apartarla de mí, porque yo me quedo con las cosas buenas de ella, porque sin ella no podría hacer nada.-**_ Respondió el azabache dejando sin palabras a Tenten quien lo miraba con la boca semi abierta.

Nunca creyó que Sasuke pudiera pensar así, el chico era una caja de sorpresas.

- _**Dile a Sakura que lo siento, adiós.**_- Tenten salió de allí a toda prisa con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Unos minutos después Sakura salió del baño preparada y vestida.

-_** ¿Se fue Tenten?.**_- Preguntó Sakura.

- _**Si, ¿vamos abajo?.**_- Preguntó el azabache.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

- _**Naruto levantate dormilón.**_- Cinco veces eran las que lo había llamado la pelinegra y él seguía sin responder.

Hinata se encontraba frente a su cama con un Naruto durmiendo en ella.

-_** Está bien, Naruto aunque estés dormido sé que tienes debilidad por esto.-**_ Hinata cogió la camiseta de Naruto que había traído el azabache. Era una camiseta naranja con el logotipo de un restaurante de ramen llamado el "Ichiraku's".-_** Tu lo has querido, te levantas o tu querida camiseta se convertirá en un trapo**_.- Amenazó la pelinegra en un susurro al adormilado Naruto.

En ese momento algo se activó en el cerebro de Naruto y se levantó inmediatamente.

-_** N-No hace falta Hinata, dame que seguro me queda mejor puesta que de trapo.**_- Dijo Naruto cogiendo la camiseta y poniéndosela.- _**Ves.-**_

Hinata se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-_** Nunca cambiarás mi amor.**_- Sonrió Hinata.

- _**Tu no quieres que cambie, estas enamorada del Naruto hiperactivo que hace lo que quiere, no del Naruto tranquilo que hace caso a lo que le diga la gente.**_- Dijo Naruto guiñando un ojo.

- _**Lo sé.**_- Dijo ella acercándose para besarlo.

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban sentados en un sofá del hall, hablando tranquilamente con Sai e Ino.

- _**¿No creen que Naruto y Hinata tardan mucho?.-**_ Preguntó Sai.

- _**No tardarán.**_- Dijo Sakura.

Neji se acercó junto con Gaara.

-_** Buenos días chicos.**_- Saludó Neji simpático.

- _**Buenos días.**_- Saludaron Ino y Sai, por alguna razón Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron callados.

-_** Sakura.**_- Se dirigió a la pelirosa.- _**¿Mi prima y Naruto están bien?**_.- Preguntó notando que ambos faltaban.

-_** Eh, si están bien solo están hablando**_.- Respondió sin mirarle a la cara.

Sasuke pasó su brazo por detrás de Sakura mandando una mirada desconfiada a Neji.

- _**Veo que el Uchiha no te deja ni respirar**_.- Habló Neji molesto.

Ahora empezaba lo que la pelirosa temía, pelea entre Sasuke y Neji.

-_** ¿A ti que te importa?.**_- Preguntó grosero Sasuke intentando controlarse.

- _**Solo digo que no deberías ser tan desconfiado, nadie va a intentar quitártela.**_- Neji sonrió arrogante.- y_**a la han probado demasíados, yo incluido.**_- Le recordó con burla.

Neji ni lo vio venir, en milésimas de segundo Sasuke se le había echado encima violentamente golpeándole en la cara.

-_** Cállate bastardo.**_- Le gritó en la cara agarrándolo del cuello.

-_** Sasuke, basta por favor.**_- Pidió la pelirosa.

-_** Te acaba de llamar puta, ¿y el que?.**_- Sasuke miró con asco a Neji.-_** Eres patético, ¿Intentas que me enfade con ella? ¿Para qué? ¿Para dejarte vía libre a ti?.-**_

- _**Te jode que me la follé antes que tu ¿eh?, lo pasé muy bien aquella noche, lástima que ella no lo recuerde por que.**_.- Neji fue interrumpido por un puñetazo que Sasuke le dio en la cara.

- _**Hijo de puta, cállate no hables más**_.- Sasuke no quería escuchar las palabras de Neji, al parecer lo estaban descontrolando.

Neji se deshizo del agarre y golpeó a Sasuke en el estomago haciéndolo caer al suelo.

- _**Neji deja a mi hermano.**_- Le ordenó Sai frunciendo el ceño.

-_** Cállate Sai, no tienes ni idea que es ver a la chica del cual estás enamorado con otro**_.- Gritó Neji haciendo que Sai se callara.- _**Gaara no dejes que Sai se entrometa**_.- Ordenó Neji.

- _**¡Sasuke!.**_- Gritó Sakura al verlo tirado en el suelo escupiendo sangre. Ella quería ir a su lado pero Ino la detuvo.

Neji volvió a golpear a Sasuke en el estomagó, el cual estaba indefenso ante tal dolor. Sai intentaba deshacerse de Gaara pero este no se lo permitía.

-_** ¡Neji!.**_- Se escuchó un grito.

El grito era de una chica pelinegra la cual bajaba las escaleras con un chico rubio a su lado.

- _**¿Que haces maldito?.**_- Preguntó Naruto al ver a Sasuke en el suelo siento pataleado por Neji.

-_** Dejálo**_.- Ordenó Hinata.-_** Eres idiota ¿o que te pasa?.-**_

- **_Celoso es lo que estoy, la quiero._**- Gritó Neji.

- _**¿Te estás escuchando?, yo no veo a alguien celoso, ni a alguien que la quiere en ti, solo veo un niño patético que intenta llamar la atención. Madura de una vez.**_- Le regañó Hinata.

Neji se alejó de Sasuke y comenzó a acercarse a Hinata.

- _**Perdóname prima**_.- Pidió Neji.

-_** No.**_- Dijo ella.

Sakura aprovechó y fue a ayudar a Sasuke el cual hacía esfuerzos por levantarse.

- _**Siento todo esto Sakura.**_- Se disculpó Sasuke.

- _**Tranquilo, menos mal que no te hizo nada grave, por un momento pensé que no pararía y pensé que te enfadarías por...**_- Sakura fue callada por Sasuke.

-_** Déjalo estar, nadie va a cambiar lo que siento por ti.**_- Dijo levantandosé del suelo limpiando la sangre que corría por su labio inferior.

Un grito los alertó.

-_** ¡SOLO QUIERO TENER A ALGUIEN! ¿No lo entiendes? Tu tienes a Naruto, todos tienen a quienes aman pero yo ¿yo a quien tengo?.**_- Gritó Neji alterado.

-_** No se a quien tendrás ahora, pero antes me tenías a mi.**_- Dijo Tenten apareciendo por una puerta junto con Temari.

- _**¿Porqué haces esto Neji?.**_- Preguntó Temari.

-_** Por Sasuke y Naruto.**_- Respondió con sinceridad.-_** Ellos tienen a Sakura y Hinata, puede que no esté enamorado de Sakura, pero si siento algo, aunque Sasuke y ella se quieren, y también quiero proteger a mi prima de Naruto.**_- Reveló Neji.-_** No tengo a nadie, siempre lo pierdo todo, los perdí a ellos, perdí a mis amigos.**_- Dijo relajándose un poco mientras se desahogaba diciendo todo lo que sentía.- _**Y tu Tenten ¿porqué sigues intentando que yo te acepte?.-**_

- _**Porque cuando se está con la persona que quieres..**_- Tenten dirigió una mirada a Sakura y luego a Sasuke.-_**..puedes comerte el mundo.-**_

Sasuke sabía a que se refería, así que agarró la mano de Sakura como si nunca quisiera soltarla.

Neji quedó mirando al suelo, arrepentido y avergonzado de su propio comportamiento, hasta su prima pequeña le había llamado inmaduro.

- _**Perdonadme, yo solo...no importa.**_- Neji comenzó andar para las habitaciones.

-_** Espera.**_- Dijo Sasuke, esto hizo que Neji se detuviera.

Sakura miró con temor a Sasuke ¿planeaba seguir con la pelea?.

-**_ Deberías ser más amable con Tenten, no sabes lo que te pierdes.-_** Dijo Sasuke mirando a la chica.

- _**Lo sé, gracias**_.- Agradeció Neji para seguir andando y perderse por las escaleras.

Todos se quedaron en silencio después de que Neji abandonara la zona, no sabían que hace o decir, se fueron poco a poco uno a uno, primero Sai e Ino, luego Temari y Tenten junto con Gaara, finalmente solo quedaban Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

- _**Deberías mirarte ese labio.**_- Dijo Naruto observando a Sasuke.

- _**No se como mi primo pudo cambiar tanto.-**_ Se lamentó Hinata.- _**Primero conmigo y Naruto, y ahora con vosotros.-**_

- _**No importa Hinata.**_- Dijo Sasuke.-_** Nadie conoce sus limites en algunas situaciones.**_-

- _**Eso lo sé pero...no quiero ni imaginar que nos tendrá preparado el futuro.**_- Se sinceró Hinata.

- _**Solo espero que todo lo que hemos pasado no haya sido en vano**_.- Dijo la pelirosa siendo observada por la mirada de los otros tres presentes.

El ser jóvenes significa ser dueños de su vida, de su presente y estar dispuestos a desafiar su porvenir; aceptar las circunstancias sin envidiar ni protestar; admitir la maravilla que son y lanzarse a conquistar su propio destino. Lo que les interesa en la vida es la curiosidad, los desafíos, el bueno combate con las victorias y las derrotas. Se obtienen muchas cicatrices, pero también se consiguen momentos que jamas habrían ocurrido si no se hubieran atrevido a ir mas allá de sus limites...

* * *

_**{Continuará}**_

_**¿Como os va a todos?, siento si tardé mucho es que murió una persona cercana, no la conocía mucho pero estuve con esa persona un par de veces en fiestas donde yo iba con mis padres y tal, y todo ese rollo de la muerte me hace entrar en depresión, lo paso muy mal.**_

_**Por fín pude terminar este capítulo, espero que les sea de su agrado.**_

_**Os comunico que ya he subido dos capítulos de mi nuevo Fic "Peligrosa Obsesión" un Sasusaku por supuesto ^^**_

_**Y que más decirles este es el penúltimo capítulo, os daré un adelanto del próximo: Habrán pasado 7 años.- No digo más.**_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC ^^ REVIEW, FAVORITOS, ALERTAS...etc..**_

_**Con esto me despido.**_

_**ByeBye**_


	12. Para toda la vida y la eternidad

"ADOLESCENCIA"

Capítulo 12: Para toda la vida y la eternidad.

* * *

Ella se encontraba frente a un enorme espejo, su cabello rosado estaba recogido en un moño alto, en sus orejas llevaba unos pendientes de diamantes sencillos, un colgante de plata con una inscripción grabada lucía en su cuello, "SxS" ponía tras el. Un vestido blanco palabra de honor largo tapaba sus pies y lo dejaba ceñido a su pequeña cintura, el vestido tenía una pequeña cola lisa que caía en el sueño, también llevaba unos pequeños encajes a los lados. Un velo cubría su cara.

Su rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado, lo esencial: rimel para alargar sus pestañas, delineador para favorecer el color de sus ojos, y un pinta labios rosa claro, sus mejillas bañaban con un suave tono rosa. A sus 23 años era un hermosa mujer.

Sus ojos y sus labios mostraban un sentimiento; _Felicidad._

- _**Sakura.**_- La llamó una voz femenina tras ella.

Hinata llevaba un vestido de color lila por las rodillas, llevaba unos tacones del mismo color y su pelo estaba suelto con rizos.

- _**Estás hermosa Sakura.**_- La alagó Hinata.

-_** ¿Tu crees?.**_- Preguntó Sakura observándose en el espejo.

- _**Si, y aseguro que todos los harán.**_- Respondió la pelinegra.

Dos hombres los dos de cabello marrón, uno más aclarado que otro entraron por la puerta. Ambos llevaban dos trajes negros.

- _**Ryo, Kyo.**_- Dijo la pelirosa observando a sus dos hermanos entrar por la puerta.

- _**¿Preparada?.**_- Preguntó su hermano Kyo.

- _**Si, aunque me hubiese gustado que nuestros padres estuvieran aqu**_í.- Respondió ella.

- _**Ellos estarían orgullosos de ti.**_- Le dio ánimos Ryo mientras le daba algo en la mano.

Hinata se encontraba a un lado de la conversión cuando sintió a alguien entrar y lo miró, era Sai con su traje negro y corbata roja.

- _**Cuñada, tu novio te espera.**_- Avisó Sai con una sonrisa.

Sakura dio su ultimo vistazo al espejo y miró confiada a Sai.

- _**Será mejor que os vayáis**_.- Pidió Sakura a sus hermanos y a Hinata ya que la boda estaba apunto de comenzar.

Sai y Sakura esperaron a que todos se fueran, ellos debían entrar cuando todos los invitados estuvieran dentro del salón. Sai sería el padrino de la boda e Ino la madrina. Ambos mantenían una relación desde hacía dos años.

Sakura apretó en su puño el objeto que su hermano le dio, abrió su mano dejando ver tan preciado objeto. Dos corazones entrelazados; El colgante que le regaló su madre, el cual también le recordaba a su padre.

- _**Sai, guardame esto por favor.**_- Pidió la pelirosa entregándole el colgante.

- _**Lo haré, ¿estás lista?, el novio lleva esperando un poco ¿no crees?**_.- Dijo Sai con un poco de gracia.

- _**Pobre, no quiero hacerlo esperar más.**_- Le sonrió Sakura.

Sai le tendió el brazo y ella lo aceptó.

Caminaron hasta quedar frente a la puerta donde se encontraba todo listo para la ceremonia-Sakura suspiró-el corazón le iba muy rápido. La puerta se abrió y comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial, los presentes se giraron de sus asientos para ver la belleza de mujer que entraba por la puerta.

Sakura no despegó sus ojos de aquel hombre que la esperaba en el altar, su pelo azabache salvaje que tanto le gustaba, esos ojos negros como el carbón que la volvían loca, esos finos labios que tantas veces había besado y que ahora formaban una sonrisa, solo y únicamente para ella.

El azabache vestía un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra que lo cubría, su corbata también era negra, en el lado derecho de su chaqueta habían dos pequeñas flores blancas. Él tenía al igual que ella 23 años.

El padrino y la novia llegaron al altar, en ese momento Sasuke la tomó de la mano. Ino que se encontraba al lado de Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa, ¿cuantas veces habían soñado ambas con esto?.

- _**Comencemos.**_- Habló el sacerdote.

Los asistentes se sentaron en sus sillas. Y los novios y los padrinos también.

El sacerdote leyó los votos matrimoniales durante un largo tiempo, para suerte de algunos logró terminar antes de dormirlos.

- _**Sakura Haruno, ¿Desea a Sasuke Uchiha como legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?.**_- Preguntó el sacerdote.

- _**Si, quiero.**_- Respondió ella mirando los ojos del azabache.

-_** Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Desea a Sakura Haruno como legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?.**_- Preguntó el sacerdote al novio.

- _**Si, quiero.**_- Respondió el sin poder ocultar la inmensa felicidad que tenía.

-**_ Ahora procederemos al intercambio de anillos._**- Informó el sacerdote.

Una niña pequeña comenzó andar por el pasillo al altar con dos anillos sobre un cojín rojo, su cabello era azul y sus ojos negros como la noche. Sus padres la observaban desde sus asientos, Itachi y Konan.

El intercambio de anillos se produjo. Y la pequeña niña volvió a su asiento con sus papás tras haber llevado los anillos de su tito Sasuke y ahora su nueva tita Sakura.

- _**Ahora si nadie tiene nada más que decir, puedes besar a la novia.**_- Dijo el sacerdote en el tono serio que había mantenido durante la ceremonia.

Sasuke sonrió y apartó el velo de la cara de ahora _su esposa,_ y la besó. Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir.

La gente comenzó a salir del lugar, mientras los novios firmaban unos papeles para el cura.

Cuando salieron la gente los esperaba apunto de lanzar el tradicional arroz.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En el banquete, cenaron y charlaban entre los invitados. No tardó mucho en llegar el tan preciado momento del baile.

Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron al espacio vació preparado para el baile, el momento era de ellos, era su momento. La gente se acercó al rededor de ambos, los novios se colocaron justo en el centro a la vista de todos, los dos se sonrieron y justo en ese momento comenzó la música especialmente elegida por Hinata. {Can I Have This Dance?- Hsm3}

Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura, él colocó la mano que tenía suelta sujetando la espalda de Sakura, y ella su otro mano la colocó sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

Ambos comenzaron a moverle lentamente por la pista bailando al compás de la música.

Ella estaba feliz, y él también. Después de tanto tiempo, ya hacían siete años de novios, a partir de ahora comenzarían a contar los años de casados, ¿Cuando durarían?, para ellos, ya no había vuelta atrás, ya nada les importaba solamente ellos dos. A ella la felicidad de él y a él la felicidad de ella.

Bailan, a través de sus cariños, del querer intenso y los sueños tardíos, bailan juntos en esto que se llama pasión y sabe a amor.

- _**Te amo.**_- Le susurró Sasuke al oído.

- _**Yo también te amo Sasuke**_.- Le devolvió el susurro.- _**¿Crees que estaremos juntos siempre?.**_-

- _**No lo creo, lo sé**_.- Le sonrió el azabache.

- _**Gracias.-**_ Le agradeció sonrojada, mientras aún seguían bailando.

- _**¿Por que?.**_- Preguntó un tanto confundido.

-_** Por estar ahí siempre, por amarme, por hacerme feliz.**_- Respondió ella.

- _**Mientras este mundo exista y yo viva, viviré para ti y para hacerte feliz.**_- Le dijo él.- _**¿Te dije ya que te amo?**_.-

-_** Si, pero repetírmelo, antes de que acabe la canción.**_- Pidió Sakura.

- _**Te amo.**_- Dijo Sasuke antes de besar a Sakura y que acabara la canción.

Los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir ante tal hermoso beso. Naruto a un lado junto con su novia; Hinata, emocionado por la boda de sus mejores amigos, Hinata al borde de las lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba, el otro lado Sai e Ino felices por los novios. Tenten y Neji también se encontraban por allí, hacía 6 años desde que Sakura les perdonó al igual que los demás, y ahora Neji y Tenten llevaban 3 años saliendo juntos.

En toda historia de amor siempre hay algo que nos acerca a la eternidad y a la esencia de la vida, porque las historias de amor encierran en sí todos los secretos del mundo. Para cambiar tu vida por fuera debes cambiar tú por dentro. En el momento en que te dispones a cambiar, es asombroso cómo el universo comienza ayudarte, y te trae lo que necesitas.

Siempre hay un tiempo para marchar aunque no haya sitio a donde ir, por que ese sitio es donde está la persona amada, tal y como Sasuke y Sakura están, darían todo el uno por el otro, por que su amor es de los pocos, que son sinceros, que durarán para siempre, y cuando se dice siempre..se dice:

_Para toda la vida y más allá de la eternidad..._

* * *

_**{Fin}**_

_**Hola ¿que tal a todos?, creo que algunos esperabais este momento, el final de "Adolescencia".**_

_**¿Fue muy corto el capitulo?, ¿quedó todo claro? ¿ no me dejé cosas sueltas?, jeje que nervios.  
**_

_**Sakura y Sasuke se casaron ¿que lindos no?. No se me ocurría ninguna canción para la boda, a si que estuve mirando y me gustó esa... y bueno ¿que mas os digo?, si os gustan mis fics, lo único que puedo deciros es que comencé con uno nuevo...otro Sasusaku "Peligrosa Obsesión" os invito a pasaros a leerlo si lo deseais... ¿Reviews?.. jeje.**_

_**ByeBye**_


End file.
